Fantasy
by Peace in Chaos
Summary: A challenge at a Halloween party paves the way for Byakuya and Yoruichi to act out their fantasies. Will having their fantasies become reality lead them down the path of happiness? A story of humor, candy, love, friends, and family
1. Passion

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

A/N: The story is rated M and so is this chapter. I don't really do lemons but this definitely has lemonade :) Passion is an interesting part of any fantasy. Some times is it from the desire to make that fantasy a reality and sometimes it is the desire woven in that fantasy but in this case it is both.

* * *

Urahara's shop was packed with Gotei 13 members in celebration of All Hollow's Eve. Urahara decided the perfect way to move past the memories of the war with Aizen was to have a party, but not just any party but a Halloween costume bash. Many members of the Gotei agreed and showed up in full costume ready to party and ready to win the contest for best costume. Several customes stood out: Urahara's shirtless 70's green pimp costume with matching hat and cane, Shunsui as Zorro, Rangiku as a scantly clad witch, Unohana as an enchanting female vampire, and Ukitake's cosplay as Sesshomaru from InuYasha. However, every time the door opened there was a new front-runner for the best costume award. The string of excellent customes continued until Byakuya arrived. Not one guest thought Byakuya would win.

As soon he walked in many of the guest started to inquire about his attire. Byakuya was dressed in a dark blue suite and tie. He also carried a pair of fake stylish glasses in his pocket. There were even whispers and giggles from those who believed it was a joke and no one told him it was a Halloween costume party, that Byakuya had been a victim of trick not a treat. Byakuya had to say he was a teacher so many times Shunsui handed Byakuya a book to carry around so he'd look more scholarly, which didn't help. Now Byakuya was not only being questioned about his attire but also why he was carrying a book at Halloween party.

After searching the city for three hours Kenpachi and Yachiru finally made it to the party. Kenpachi was dressed a pirate. The costume went really well with his eye patch. Yachiru dressed as a parrot with matching eye patch riding on Kenpachi's shoulder took their costume to another level. Byakuya was thankful to no longer be the subject of conversation after Kenny and Yachiru made their grand entrance.

After almost an hour of boring small talk and a couple of glasses of Shunsui's special punch Byakuya decided he should find Yoruichi. As much as he hated to admit it he'd been watching for her all evening. Byakuya conceded and asked Urahara if he'd seen her. Unfortunately Urahara had no idea where Yoruichi was but Urahara being helpful as usual yelled across the room to Ichigo. "Ichigo have you seen Yorucihi? Byakuya-san is looking for her!"

Ichigo had not so he yelled across the room to Renji, "Renji have you seen Yoruichi-san, Byakuya really needs to see her!"

"No, but I'll will let her know that it's urgent that she sees Captain Kuchiki, " responded Renji with a thumbs up.

"Sorry Byakuya-san, no one has seen her," but thanks to Urahara, Ichigo, and Renji everyone in the building knew Byakuya was looking for Yoruichi.

Byakuya frowned and walked away once again he had become the center of attention as the looks and whispers started again. Byakuya decided it was time to go outside for some fresh air. A few minutes later Yoruichi appeared. "Byakuya only you would be outside alone in the dark with a party going on the inside".

As Yoruichi moved from out of the shadows Byakuya got a nice view of her costume in the full moon's light. Byakuya took notice the length of her school girl uniform pleated skirt or the lack of length to her pleated skit. It wasn't a mini but it was tease. Then he noticed her hair was down. His eyes flickered with desire as they met with hers.

"Byakuya you know teachers shouldn't stare at their students, like you're staring at me"

A frown appeared and his eyes went back to being cold. "I wasn't staring. I was" Byakuya paused after realizing Yoruichi was the only one to guess his costume correctly. "How did you know my costume is of a teacher?"

She sauntered over to him. "It's obvious", she said as she took the book Shunsui had given Byakuya earlier to make his costume more authentic. Yoruichi opened the book and read the title aloud, "Rumi: The Book of Love: Poems of Ecstasy and Longing. My, my Professor Kuchiki is this why you wanted find me so you could read to me from this book" questioned Yoruichi with a mischievous grin. She noticed the look of shock on his face and the grin tuned into light giggle.

Byakuya never read the title so he had no idea what the book was about until Yoruichi read it to him. He didn't like being laughed at but he liked hearing her call him Professor Kuchiki and decided to play her little game. Byakuya moved in closer and whispered, "Are you willing to put in the necessary work to get an A?"

Yoruichi smiled at the challenge. "If I didn't know better Byakuya-bo I'd say you were flirting with me". She played with his tie and playfully asked, "What do you really want Byakuya?"

It was a logical question but something about the way she asked caused his mind wonder in an illogical direction. Byakuya hesitated, as he got lost in her gaze. He blurted out the first thing that came to his mind. "Tag!"

"What?"

"I want to challenge you to a game of tag".

"Tonight, sorry, Byakuya I am more in a party mood than a tag mood. You should be as well, loosen up enjoy yourself." She loosened his tie just a little.

"Not tonight, but in three days. I'll meet you at Shizune Hill and we'll start at noon. The winner can have anything that they wish. Three days should give you enough time to train".

"I don't need time to train. You're the one who needs to train". She put his tie back in place and adjusted his jacket. "Don't get all mad and pout when I beat you this time, " she said with a wink and a smile.

Just as Byakuya was about to add a comment, they were interrupted by an irate Soi Fon chasing after Urahara with Tessai chasing after them both. It looked like a crazy cartoon chase. The commotion was put to a stop quickly as Tessai used Bakudo #9, Horin, without the incantation to bind Soi Fon and Urahara together.

"Tessai!" Soi Fon and Urahara yelled in unison as they rolled around struggling to break free.

Tessai ran over so quickly he almost lost his cowboy hat. Urahara and Soi Fon stopped struggling and waited as Tessai ran towards them. Then much to their dismay Tessai ran past them to check on his small garden he'd just planted at the back of store.

Tessai turned around with fire burning behind is glasses. He looked down on Soi Fon and Urahara and twisted his handle bar mustache, "You two have disturbed my garden."

"I guess I better go over there and- " Yoruichi turned in Byakuya's direction but Byakuya was gone. She shrugged her shoulders and headed over to save two of unlikely stooges from the third stooge.

* * *

Three days later Yoruichi met with Byakuya at Shizune Hill. "The sky is clear and the sun is shining brightly looks like the perfect day for a victory," said Yoruichi with a wining smile. Byakuya did not respond. "I hope you're prepared to make my wish come true Byakuya." Byakuya did not respond he didn't even look at her his eye stayed focus on the horizon. Yoruichi hated being ignored and Byakuya was doing just that. "Byakuya!" still no response, "Fine", Yoruichi said as she snapped her head back. _I am not falling for it Byakuya._

Yoruichi started to shunpo away as soon as it was noon. The pace was intense. Byakuya was moving faster than he'd ever moved in his life. Yoruichi knew it she could feel him gaining ground. He was truly pushing her to her limit today. She could not even risk looking back. Yoruichi could not believe it as she started to feel her legs get heavy. Maybe she should have trained instead of napping and eating ice cream, but it was too late now. She just kept pushing; the finish was in her sight.

Byakuya was pushing as hard as he could, he felt his chest burning but with every step he was gaining ground. That long purple ponytail of Yoruichi's was like a tease taunting him as it danced in the wind just out of his reach. Byakuya's legs started to get heavy as well. He knew he was at his limit, but he could see the finish point as well. He also saw Yoruichi move further away and he knew he was going to lose again. Suddenly the sound of a child crying broke through. Byakuya ignored the sound. He dug deep and put everything he had in those last steps. Byakuya keep going full speed ahead, but Yoruichi didn't she started to slow down just a little and looked in the direction of the sound. She started to raise her right hand to signal time but it was too late Byakuya was already holding that hand.

The shock of her hand in his caused them both to stop suddenly. He almost could not believe it and had to give her hand a little squeeze. He'd won he finally won. Yoruichi was even more shocked she kept staring at her hand in his. She shook her head. "No, Byakuya that's fair, I slowed down cause there was a crying child." They both listened but there was no crying child instead they heard children laughing in the same direction where the child was crying.

"I won. Yoruichi you know the rules, you made them", responded Byakuya as he held his head up and look ever so smug.

"Byakuya sometimes we have to make exceptions to the rules", Yoruichi shook her head, "look at whom I am talking to." Yoruichi snatched her hand away from his and in one fast motion she pulled the red hair tie from around her ponytail. Byakuya watched as the long purple locks fell graceful past her waist. Yoruichi broke his trance as she shoved the hair tie towards him. "Here take your damn hair tie, believe me you won't kept it for long."

"No"

"Oh so your not taking your win on technicality, that's -"

"I still won Yoruichi. The hair tie is not my wish," said Byakuya as he gently pushed Yoruichi's hand back.

"What do you want Byakuya?"

Again that question sent Byakuya's mind to wonder. This time he was more prepared. He already knew what he wanted. "I want you. " Byakuya watched as Yoruichi's jaw dropped and her eyes widened. "For one night you will be mine, that is my wish."

The words that rolled off Byakuya's tongue so very easily left Yoruichi speechless for a moment. There was no witty reply all she could say was, "Byakuya, I "

"I'll have someone bring you the menu this evening".

"Menu?"

"Yes, I want you to cook dinner for me."

With a bewildered look on her face Yoruichi asked, "You want me to cook you dinner?"

"Yes, I am still trying to decide what I want, but I'll have the menu this afternoon and we will have dinner tomorrow night."

"But Byakuya I'm"

"You're leaving", he said softly.

His stare made her feel guilty as if she'd stolen something from him. "Yes, I will be leaving at noon tomorrow and I won't be back for 30 days", her voice trailed off at the end.

"I see, then we will have dinner tonight at 8:00". Byakuya took his leave with those words.

A sense of relief came over Yoruichi when she realized Byakuya only wanted dinner. "Why am I surprised he only wants dinner? It is Byakuya-bo." She shrugged her shoulders. Yoruichi soon realized she was not only surprised she was a little disappointed that his request turned out to be just dinner. "After all this time he finally caught me on a technicality and he only wants is dinner. What am I saying? It's good that he only wants dinner".

She moved on to the Shihoin estate to take a hot bath and a nap. After her nap Yoruichi headed to the kitchen to get a glass of milk. Yoruichi sat the table wondering when Byakuya was going to send his menu. She rolled her eyes at the thought; she didn't cook for herself why would she want to cook for someone else. Yoruichi's grandmother walked in just as Yoruichi was finishing her milk.

"Yoruichi, one of Captain Kuchiki's men brought this over while you were sleeping." Yoruichi's grandmother, Adaeze, sat down and handed Yoruichi the letter. She waited patiently as Yoruichi opened the letter and read it.

"I can believe him!"

"What is it dear?" Yoruichi's grandmother patted her on the hand and asked softly.

"It's Byakuya-bo's menu. He wants me to cook him dinner tonight." Adaeze smiled softy at the thought of her granddaughter and Byakuya having dinner. Yoruichi noticed the smile. "It's long story but not a date. I just can't get over how he had the audacity to include additional instructions. Unbelievable!" Yoruichi showed her grandmother the instructions it said for Yoruichi to please dress appropriately.

Adaeze even raised an eyebrow at the request. "At least he said please. Maybe he wants to make this a real date", said the older Shihoin with a coy smile.

"It's not a date."

"That's okay dear I'll find you something nice and simple to wear so you can make preparations for dinner.

Before Yoruichi could blink the mahogany woman was gone. Yoruichi looked back down at the menu. "Sashimi, shabushabu, and miso soup," she breathed out heavily, "where is Tessai when I need him?" She put the menu away left the Shihoin estate to complete some errands. She was back in less than two hours but the clock was ticking it was already 5:00 PM. As soon as she arrived she took the menu to the head cook and enlisted his help. After two hours in the kitchen and only one redo for the shabushabu Yoruichi had completed the meal and added a few extras. Yoruichi hurried to her room to get ready. She was quite surprised to see what a grandmother had chosen for her to wear. She eyed the beautiful homongi on her bed. The elegant silk kimono was black with a pattern of large orange, brown, red, yellow maple leaves falling along the bottom of the kimono, right shoulder, and along the sleeves. Yoruichi held up the golden obi and said, "So this is what grandmother considers to be nice and simple." Yoruichi rolled her eyes and started to get ready for her dinner.

At 7:55 PM everything was ready. Byakuya arrived at exactly 8:00 PM and Yoruichi was there to greet him.

"Good evening Byakuya"

Byakuya was taken aback by Yoruichi's appearance as she stood in front of him wearing an elegant homogni and with her hair up. He thought she'd ignore his note and wear her everyday wear, but he was very pleased that she'd dressed that way for him and he thought she looked beautiful. He did wish he had worn something different as well. He still had on his shinigami uniform but he did not wear his captain's haori to make the visit seem more causal but after seeing Yoruichi he thought it was not enough. "Yoruichi," he paused as he stared at her for a moment, "you look, lovely".

"Byakuya-bo you don't have to sound so surprised". He frowned at the nickname. She took him by the arm. "C'mon lets go eat I am starving."

Byakuya looked down cautiously at the woman holding on to his arm. Yoruichi did not seem upset at the idea of having dinner with him. This pleased him as well as much as he enjoyed wining today he didn't want her to be angry with him or for her to feel forced to do something she did not want to do. When they arrived at the table everything was set out and looked delicious. Yet another surprise Byakuya expected a table full of burnt concoctions.

Yoruichi must of felt his apprehension. She slid her hand down his arm and grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the table. "Don't just stand there this was your idea," she said as she smiled.

They both took their places at the table. Byakuya tried the sashimi first. He didn't say anything but Yoruichi knew he enjoyed it after he took several more pieces. She was disappointed he seemed to be avoiding the spicy tuna rolls she made like a cat avoiding water.

"Byakuya try the spicy tuna rolls." She pushed the plate closer to him. "I am sure you'll like them." He moved his hand slowly towards the plate. "I used to watch, Tony, this guy in the real world make them at his stand. Byakuya quickly took his hand back. Yoruichi picked up a tuna roll with her thumb and index finger. "C'mon Byakuya-bo try it you'll like it." She smiled and held the tuna roll right at his lips. He parted his lips and she feed him the spicy tuna roll. Byakuya let out a tiny pleasurable moan as the spicy flavor danced in his mouth. They were so close he could smell the Jasmine bath oil that Yoruichi had used. He closed his eyes and breathed in the scent. When he opened them again much to his disappointment Yoruichi was already back in her spot. "I told you that you'd like them. You were the first person I thought of when I discovered them in the real world."

_So she thinks of me._ Byakuya picked up another spicy tuna roll. "These are good." He ate another spicy tuna roll.

They continued eating and talking a little it was mostly Yoruichi doing the talking but it was nice a meal and evening. Now it was time for dessert. "It's time for dessert." Yoruichi had taken the time to make a banana cream pie from scratch. It was another discovery she made in her travels around the real world. She'd hope Byakuya would like it a much the spicy tuna rolls. "I'll go get it." Yoruichi started to stand.

"There's no need for you to get anything from the kitchen." Byakuya stared at her with a stone face.

"So you don't want dessert?" Yoruichi didn't bother to hide slight disappointment in her voice her brow went downward as well as her eyes.

"No, I didn't say that." His face was still serious.

Yoruichi raised an eyebraw. "In that case, what do you want?" She paused and locked her eyes with his and said, "Byakuya", slowly.

"I already told you." His gaze was unwavering almost as if he was challenging her, "You."

Yoruichi was taken aback by his request but did not let it show she closed her eyes and smiled devilishly. _Do you really Byakuya? Aren't you same one who practically fainted after seeing me transform from my cat form. Even now I can tell you're trying to hide behind that stone face of yours. I guess I better say something so you can breathe again._ She opened her eyes and looked at him.

Byakuya mentally braced himself for her rejection. Yoruichi stood up. Byakuya's heart started to race. _She's just going to walk away. I shouldn't have_ - Yoruichi broke his thoughts as she reached her hand out to him. With a coy smile she said, "Well you didn't think you could have me between the leftovers did you?"

"N-No" Byakuya responded cautiously as he hurried to his feet. _She didn't reject me, but why? Does this mean_? She started walking and Byakuya quickly followed. Byakuya was not even sure where she was leading him. He looked down at Yoruichi who had not said a word since they left the dinning room. She just had this mischievous smile on her face. _Maybe this is all a trick. She's really leading me out of the mansion._

_Byakuya-bo at least you're not running yet. We can play your little game a little while longer. _Yoruichi opened the door to her bedroom.

Byakuya's eyes widen as he viewed her bedroom. It was simple but elegant. It was quite specious even with the mahogany four post king size bed in the middle of the room. _She really wants, we are_

Yoruichi could tell he was surprised. She took him by the hand and led him to the bed. He sat down. She could see his mask breaking as his stone face started to disappear. She stood over him and removed his kenseikan. "Much better." She ran her fingers through his long black hair. _So now Byakuya-bo will you run or will you stay? Stay?_ The thought of him actually staying surfaced. She could not deny it a part of her really wanted him to stay.

He quickly gave her his answer as her obi fell to the floor. The act brought her back to the present. She looked down at him and his eyes flickered with more desire then the night of the Halloween party. It was so intense she could feel herself melt under his gaze. He stood up their eyes locked in dance. Byakuya leaned his head down and brought his lips to hers. She closed her eyes the second their lips touch. Softly at first was his kissed. She teasingly flicked her tongue against his lips until his mouth opened inviting her in. He placed his hand at the small of her back and pulled her in close. The movement caused the partially opened kimono to open wider away from her body. The warmth of bare breast seemed to penetrate through his clothing and caress his skin.

She could feel how much this excited him there was no doubt now he was not going to run and she did not want him to leave. He move one hand slowly up her back as he used the other hand to bring her even closer, pressing their bodies together. She rubbed her body against him causing him to let out a slight moan as they continued to kiss.

When the kiss finally broke they were both breathless. Yoruichi tried to speak but his mouth captured hers before she could utter a word. This kiss was hard and filled with urgency the softness was gone but the passion was still there.

He gave their bodies enough space to place hand between them as caressed her soft skin along the flat panel of her stomach. Yoruichi let out a soft moan through their kiss as his hand reached her right breast. After hearing her encouragement he gave the left the same amount of attention and again Yoruichi responded with a soft moan. He enjoyed the sound of the little moan so much he replaced his hand with his mouth causing Yoruichi to arch her back.

Byakuya moved his kisses back up her body and captured her mouth once again. He moved the kisses along her jaw line until he reached her ear and whispered, "Yoruichi". He needed a response from her to let him know she wanted to continue.

Yoruichi responded by whispering his name and untying the white obi sash around his waist. His lips found hers once again briefly just before the two new lovers parted to quickly undress. Yoruichi was the first to get completely undressed. She lay across the bed and watched as Byakuya continued to quickly disrobe. Her eyes lingered on his handsome face and that look of longing his eye. Her eyes travelled quickly down his chest to his stomach, then stopped as his manhood. Yoruichi could tell Byakuya was extremely ready. She didn't think about tomorrow that this affair would be over at sunrise. None of that mattered she wanted him, tonight she was his for the taking.

Byakuya undressed faster than he'd ever done his life. The entire time he never took his eyes off of Yoruichi, the woman he desired for so long. She had been the star of his teenage fantasies and tonight she would make his dreams come true. He did not care about tomorrow and for the first time he did not even think of the consequences. All that mattered was that he wanted her, and tonight he would have her.

He quickly climbed in the bed and urgently hunted for her kiss again. Every move they made seemed to be fast and furious, even when the came together it was hard and fast. Almost like their games of tag but this time Byakuya was glad Yoruichi won. He didn't even mind the long scratches she left down his back as she reached the finish. It just made the fantasy more real.

He stared down upon her, his gaze so intense it seemed to pierce her soul. Byakuya wanted to see all of her, her fears, her desires, everything. Yoruichi did not break under his gaze her golden eyes still held the mystery. She stared back with the same amount of intensity. He broke the gaze and lay beside her on his back. He didn't say anything he just gently caressed her cheek with the back of his hand.

Yoruichi rolled on her side to face him. He looked so innocent. She kissed him softly. Then she ran the tips of her fingers along his fair chest. She wanted to take in all of him slowly this time. She pushed her hand down his firm stomach. Her kiss moved to his chest has her hand went further down. Soon her hand reached its target. She wrapped her hand gently around her prize. He had not gone down and her touch was causing him to him to come to life once more. "Do you want s-more?" She moved her hand slowly up and down causing a moan to leave his lips.

Byakuya managed to whisper, "Yes".

She smiled as she mounted him. His is body reacted causing him to take a sharp intake of breath as their bodies connected once again. She had to kiss his lips in response. Byakuya preferred this position. It gave him access and views the other position denied him. Most importantly Yoruichi was in complete control. There would be no doubt she was doing what she wanted to do. He moved his hands along her smooth mocha skin, touching every place he could. He gaze moved completely over her naked body, taking his time to admire all of her curves. He needed to form a mental image and capture everything about this woman. She was beyond beautiful, she was a fantasy and she was his. The thought brought a smile to his face. Not just any smile but it was a smile mixed with joy, pleasure, and innocence.

Yoruichi saw the smile. She never realized how much pleasure she could get from one man's smile. She wanted him to always smile like that her. She always thought he was a handsome man but at that moment he was beautiful and tonight he would fulfill her fantasies.

Then it happened Yoruichi threw her head back and Byakuya tightly grabbed hold of the sheets. This time it was a tie and they both were winners. Byakuya sat up and kissed her neck until she brought her head back up to met his lips. He kissed her passionately while slipping his hands into her hair slightly gripping the purple locks holding her head in place. She tightened her legs around him locking him in place. There they were holding each other hostage under their desire neither one wanting to free the other.

Finally the kiss was broken; again the kiss left them both breathless. Yoruichi kissed him on the forehead and released her leg lock. Byakuya took the hint and let her go despite not wanting to. She collapsed beside him on the bed. "I have to admit that was much better than that banana cream pie I made." She laughed lightly until she saw the perplexed look on Byakuya's face.

"Banana cream pie?"

"Yes, it was supposed to be your surprise dessert, but I guess I was the one the getting the surprise this evening". She smiled at him. "Would you still like some?"

_She made a pie for me _"I guess." As soon as he said those words he regretted them as he watched her leave the bed and start to get dress. "You don't have to-"

"It's no problem I'll be back." Yoruichi adjusted her black leggings and was already on her way out the door.

"Damn" he whispered as he threw his head back against the pillow. _I didn't want her to leave. What if she believes tonight was a mistake? I wonder if she'll come back it's not like this is the only room in the Shihoin mansion_.

Yoruichi did come back with a tray loaded with two glasses of milk and half a banana cream pie. Byakuya enjoyed the pie almost as much as the sushi; the pie was new and interesting. They talked a little about anything and everything except about what just happened between them, ate pie, and drank milk.

It was after midnight and they both were tired. "It's getting late and I have to leave tomorrow", Yoruichi paused it was the first time either of them mentioned tomorrow or even thought about it, "we should get some sleep".

"Yes, I have a meeting in the morning," Byakuya paused again the ugly thoughts of tomorrow crept in the room, "we should get some sleep."

"Byakuya I hope you don't snore I am a very light sleeper," said Yoruichi as she made herself comfortable. Byakuya frowned at the accusation but those frown lines quickly disappeared as he realized that meant she wanted him to stay. "Good night Byakuya."

"Good night, Yoruichi." Yoruichi was asleep within seconds but Byakuya could not sleep he just wanted to watch Yoruichi. _I should've asked for more than just one night, but if had maybe she would have refused. I guess I should be glad to live a fantasy for one night._ He finally settled in wrapping his arms around her spooning her body. Then after about 30 minutes he too drifted off to sleep.

Morning some to come too quickly. Byakuya and Yoruichi laid in bed pretending to be sleep. This way he could her hold her a little longer and she could be held just a little longer. They pretended until the sun along with several loud birds forced them to face reality.

"It's time to go." He pulled away from her and slipped out of bed. He got dressed without saying another word. Yoruichi didn't even turn over to look at him. She hated good-byes and this was turning out to be the worse one yet. "Good-bye, Yoruichi". He wanted to say something else but he could not find the words so he just said, "Please remind Renji that I need his report as soon as he gets back from Karakura Town."

"I would but I am going to Mt. Fuji not Karakura Town". She still had her back to him so she did not see the surprised look on his face. He did not want pry but he did find some pleasure in knowing she was not leaving him just to return to Karakura Town. He knew he was just standing by the bed because he did not want to leave but he needed to leave and to leave now so he quickly left. After the door closed Yoruichi turned over and whispered, "Good-bye Byakuya."

* * *

A/N:

Velveteen: They just did "it" in the first chapter.

Peace in Chaos: I know but Byakuya has been waiting over 100 years I figured why make him wait any longer. Plus it is very important for the next chapter. Now that one fantasy has come to life. What will the consequences bring? Consequence aren't always a bad thing it all how you look at it. Let's see how that goes in the next chapter.

Miko: You know what I think. I think this isn't The Uptight Prince and the Free-Spirited Cat, which you were supposed to be working on.

Peace in Chaos: You're absolutely correct, it's just that we got to talking on the Byakuya x Yoruichi FC about Byakuya actually winning and their reactions, the prize, plus it's almost Halloween and we'd also discuss costumes before and I just had to write this before I could work on the UPFC. If makes you feel better than you can pretend it's a missing dream sequence from UPFC ;)

Miko: Don't get smart :p Move on to your reviews, blah, blah, and comments statement and get back to working The Uptight Prince and the Free-Spirited Cat.

Peace in Chaos: I hope you enjoyed Passion. Please leave your comments, reviews, PMs, etc.


	2. Consequences

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

AN: Yeah, for the favs, thank you :)

* * *

Yoruichi sat and waited patiently. She tried her best to fight the boredom that was over taking her. She looked at the plain wall and sighed. Yoruichi never liked this room. The room was too sterile and lifeless for Yoruichi. The room was a plain eggshell color and the only color in the room was the greenish marble like counter tops, which only reminded her she could be outside. Just as Yoruichi was about to completely give into her boredom Capt. Unohana of the 4th Division walked in the room. Yoruichi perked up when she saw Unohana's warm blue eyes smile at her easing Yoruichi's discomfort.

"Yoruichi, everything looks great. You're in perfect health. Even though that is the case I still think you should take these." Unohana hand Yoruichi a bottle. "They're just prenatal vitamins."

"Prenatal what?" Yoruichi eyes widen as she looked at Unohana and shook her head. "Why would I need these? I am not pregnant, that's not possible. I mean there's no way. Unohana its got to be a mistake. I am not, I can't be. I haven't-" Yoruichi stopped as her mind flashed images of the night she and Byakuya spent together. Yoruichi looked at Unohana with her eyes pleading for no.

"Oh dear you didn't know", Unohana moved closer to Yoruichi and gently placed her hand on Yoruichi's shoulder, "You are dear, its no mistake. I thought that was why you came in today."

"No it really was just supposed to be check up, " said Yoruichi, as she stared at the bottle of prenatal vitamins. She looked up at Unohana. "At least now I have an excuse to eat more." She cracked a weary smile.

Yoruichi stayed and talked to Unohana for a while about her "situation". She took the time to schedule her next few appointments and then left Unohana's office. Yoruichi headed straight to the home of the one person in the entire Soul Society that would not judge her or treat her differently because of her "situation".

Yoruichi came in with an anxious look on her face and worry in her eyes, Kūkaku new something was wrong. Yoruichi sat down across from the dark haired female leader of the Shiba clan.

"What's wrong Yoruichi?"

"I am, I am pregnant", the words spilled rapidly from Yoruichi's mouth.

"What? How?" The busty one-armed female almost knocked over her cup of tea as she moved forward. "You, how?"

"If you don't know I'll have to get you one of those pamphlets from Unohana, " said Yoruichi with a smirk.

"I see being knocked up hasn't stopped you from being smart ass," Kūkaku smiled and offered Yoruichi a cup of tea. "So what are you and the baby's father going to do?"

Yoruichi look down and stared at her cup of tea. "I don't know I haven't told him yet. I haven't told anyone but you. I am actually not even sure how he'd react to the news."

"Well Byakuya maybe and uptight stick in the mud but he is a responsible uptight stick in the mud."

"Yes, I kno-", Yoruichi stopped, looked up, cut her eyes and let out an audible humph. "So how'd you know it was Byakuya?"

"Two adults playing tag, I just figured it was a way for you two to burn off all that sexual energy. Why else would you two be playing a game for so long? We all do things to-" She smiled wickedly at Yoruichi. "Wait that means he beat you or did you let him catch you?"

"He didn't beat me, he won a technicality". Yoruichi frowned and cut her eyes to side.

"That must've been one hell of a technicality he got a baby out of it." Kūkaku laughed loudly.

"Now look whose being the smartass. This is serious. I came here to-"

"To avoid going to see Byakuya", Kūkaku paused as she noticed Yoruichi's forlorn look. "Yoruichi you know I am right. If you want someone to feel sorry for you then go and talk to Soi Fon. I take that back Soi Fon might take things into her own hands literally and take care of Byakuya herself. You might want to wait and tell Kisuke and Tessai about it later as well. They will blame Byakuya for everything too, taking advantage of poor Yoruichi-san, either way it doesn't look good for him.

"I didn't think about how anyone else would react the news. I have to tell my grandparents, and then the elders are going to get involved. Of course we'll have to deal with the Kuchiki clan as well". Yoruichi sank down as she propped her head up with her hand while leaning on her elbow.

"Well at least you got someone to go through it with, Byakuya isn't going to abandon his responsibility".

"I know but that's what I am worried about. He's just going to see it as his responsibility, but a baby is more than a responsibility". Yoruichi tossed back her head and sighed. "I guess its time to go speak to Mr. Responsibility.

Meanwhile back in Division 6 headquarters "Mr. Responsibility", Byakuya Kuchiki was not being very responsible. He was working on a report that needed to be completed today, but his mind kept wondering to Yoruichi. Yoruichi had invaded his dreams every night since their rendezvous. It helped that she was on a mission in the real world. Just knowing that he would not be able to see her and act out those fantasies enabled Byakuya to go on with his normal routine and bury himself in his work. Last night's dream had him reeling it was more vivid and real then any of the others, and now he couldn't get her off his mind. He felt like going to Mt. Fuji and finding her, but quickly decided not too. If she were Karakura Town he would have the excuse of going to see Renji, his vice captain.

"That distracting demon cat isn't even around and she's stopping from doing my work. I am sure by the time she returns in a week these urges will have ceased. We had our one night- " Byakuya paused as the vivid memories of that night flooded his head sending him into a daydream. That daydream was disturbed as he felt her coming. _Yoruichi, but she's not supposed to be back until next week_. A warm feeling of joy and lust began to settle over Byakuya. _Maybe she's back because she-_ The joyous feeling drained away as Yoruichi stared down at him with cold golden eyes.

Yoruichi's eyes told no joyous story of mischievous and certainly not of passion. Her arms were flooded under breast as if she was locking her body down. Her jaw was tight but it wasn't from anger but he could tell she was serious. "Byakuya we need to talk."

Byakuya calmly replied, "About what?" He looked down at his report hoping she would take it as a sign he was busy. She didn't respond she was waiting for him to look back up at her before saying anything. Byakuya felt her stare. It took him a moment but he realized it wasn't ordinary stare it was one of chastisement. He looked up at her and said, "Yoruichi if you want to talk then talk." _Here it comes she's probably upset now about our night together_.

"Byakuya, I am pregnant"

Byakuya's eyes widen and his heart quickened. He swallowed hard. "You're what?"

"I am pregnant", said Yoruichi slowly.

"Are you sure?" Byakuya closed his eyes for a moment_. She is having my baby, our baby. A baby I can't believe it._ He grabbed the arms of his chair to stop himself from jumping up.

"Of course I am sure, I am sure. " Yoruichi looked down and took a deep breath. _At least this isn't going worse than I expected_. "Unohana confirmed it."

_Is she angry, anxious, sad, I can't tell. I wished there was a manual so I could read that woman. That woman is going to have my baby._ He covered his mouth as if he was in deep thought in order to cover the smile that touched his lips. Byakuya quickly pulled himself together "I see", he said plainly.

Yoruichi could not believe what she was hearing. What she feared was really happening. _He's not angry or happy. He's indifferent._ She uncrossed her arms slightly as wave of disappointment came over her. She wanted to turn around and leave but she couldn't stop staring at him waiting for him to say something else.

Byakuya couldn't understand the look she was giving he just knew she waiting on him and he didn't know what to do or say. So he said the first thing that came to his mind. "We should prepare to discuss it with our clan elders."

"It discuss **it**", said Yoruichi biting back her anger. "We both already know what their answer will be for **IT**. They'll say we need to get married".

_She's right that will be their answer_. He was so focused on the pregnancy he didn't think about marriage. "That would be the responsible and best next step, " said Byakuya holding down his joy and amazement from gaining family in less than 15 minutes.

"Why am I not surprised _or happy_ you'd say that". Yoruichi started to raise her voice. "I can't believe you! Don't expect to me to become Yoruichi Kuchiki!" Yoruichi stormed out the door.

Byakuya did not follow fearing he may make matters worse. He let her go. He would not chase her this time, the one time Yoruichi needed him to run after her. When she realized he wasn't coming after her it hit her hard like a falling piano. She didn't just go there to tell him the news. Yoruichi went there because she really wanted Byakuya to tell her everything would be all right. It was the first time in her life she really wanted to lean on someone for someone else to help her carry the burden, but he didn't do it. Byakuya did not offer his shoulder and that was what she needed more than anything. She could feel it the sting of the tears forming and she knew she needed to get out there. She didn't even notice Renji who greeted her she just flash stepped away without a word leaving Byakuya Kuchiki behind.

Renji scratched his head, "That was strange." Renji continued on to Byakuya's office and overheard Byakuya say, "Yoruichi you can keep your last name but we'll be married just the same."

Renji moved away as quickly as he could. The tattooed VC leaned against a wall and caught his breath. "Captain Kuchiki and Yoruichi-dono are getting married"

"For real fire head, Boobies and Bya-kun are getting married?" The pink haired vice captain of the 11th Division gleefully asked.

"Yachiru you can't tell anybody."

"So it is true and it's a secret. I can keep a secret." She said with a big innocent smile.

Before Renji could say anything the pint-sized mischief-maker was out of his sight. "I have a bad feeling about this", said Renji as he adjusted his headband and smoothed his ponytail. Renji walked back to Byakuya's office. Byakuya was still in his own world when Renji arrived. Renji cleared his throat. "Captain."

Byakuya shook the thoughts from his head. "Yes, Renji"

Renji walked in and over to Byakuya's desk. "I came to give my report from Karakura Town. " Renji stood at attention holding the report in his hand. Normally this would be the part where Byakuya would take the report and send Renji quickly on his way. Instead Byakuya just sat there looking out into space, once again his mind drifted into a fantasy. All Byakuya could see was Yoruichi holding a baby, his baby. Again Renji cleared his throat and then said, "There have been no unusual occurrences".

The words shook Byakuya from his fantasy. Byakuya questioned still slightly in a daze, "What?"

"There were no unusual occurrences, " Renji repeated as he handed Byakuya the report.

"That's good. You may leave Renji unless there is something you want to add."

The offer for Renji to add more surprised him, he hesitated for a moment. "No, good day captain." Renji turned and walked quickly out the door. Renji left the 6th Division headquarters and headed to the common area, a square in the middle of the 13 division headquarters. As soon as he got there Rangiku and other members of the Shinigami Women's Association accosted him. The women quickly pulled Renji into the vice captains' meeting room. They man handled him into a chair. A shocked Renji could only stare at the women staring back at him.

Rangiku started the interrogation. The strawberry blond well-endowed vice captain of the 10th Division stood inches from Renji's face and asked, "Is it true?"

"Is what true?" Renji asked without looking Rangiku in the eye. He turned his head and was faced-to-face with Nemu the emotionless vice captain of the 12th Division her cold green eyes tried to pry the answer out of him. Renji turned back and was faced with Rangiku smiling back him.

Nanao the VC of the 8th division then spoke, "Is it true that Capt. Byakuya Kuchiki and Yoruichi Shihoin are getting married?" She looked down on Renji as she adjusted her round-rimmed glasses.

"Marriage, what, what are you talking about?" Renji tried to play it off as a joke. "Capt. Kuchiki and Yoruichi-dono" he said with a nervous laugh.

"Yes, fire top," said Yachiru as she appeared from out of nowhere sucking a giant pink lollipop. She made herself comfortable on top of Renji's head mashing down his spiky red ponytail.

"Hey get off of me." Renji stood up quickly. Yachiru hopped down. Renji pointed at her, "You said you could keep a secret." Renji sank down as he realized he just confirmed the rumor.

"I did keep it a secret I only told members Shinigami Women's Association so we can plan a party." Yachiru jumped up and cheered.

Renji shook his head as the little girl ran around singing Bya-kun and Boobies are going to get married. "This is bad", he mumbled

Yachiru saw Renji's down face. "Don't worry fire stack we'll keep it confidential until the party," she said with glee.

Her words didn't help Renji. He was still down as he watched the excited women go on about the party. Renji slowly backed out the door. The ladies were so enthralled with the news they did not notice him leave. Renji got a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach as he left the area. He figured he'd feel better if he ate something so headed to one of the local Kuchiki restaurants.

"What's up Renji?" Hisgai patted Renji on the back. The spiky haired athletically built vice captain of the 9th Division took a seat next to Renji.

"Nothing, except Yoruichi-dono and Capt. Kuchiki are going to kill me."

"What? No way"

"Yes, because I let it slip to Yachiru that they were getting married." Renji took a quick sip of sake. "The Woman's Association is even planning a party."

"That's good news", said Hisgai as he smiled a little causing the 69 tattooed on his face to move. "I am sure you have nothing to worry about."

"It was supposed to be secret and Yachiru went and blabbed it to the Women's association." Renji took another quick sip of sake finishing it all.

"Oh that's it. I could've told you woman can't keep secrets. They'll spread it all over the Gotei before night fall." Hisgai shook his head.

"Spread what all over the Gotei," questioned Kira the blond vice captain of the 3rd Division as he sat down across from Hisgai.

"Renji upset because Yachiru couldn't keep it a secret that Capt. Kuchiki and Yoruichi Shihoin are getting married, " responded Hisgai nonchalant manner. Neither Hisgai nor the gloomy looking Kira noticed the shocked look on Renji's face. Renji drank another cup of sake. "I was just telling Renji how women can't keep secrets."

Kira looked down and said, "You think? I mean is that true about women?"

"What's true about women?" Iba, the vice captain of the 7th Division asked confidently as he took a seat across from Renji. The muscular man adjusted he sunglasses as he waited for an answer from Kira.

"That women can't keep secrets," quietly responded Kira.

Iba stroked his thin mustache as he thought about Kira's response.

"Poor Renji is all upset because Yachiru told the Woman Association about Captain Kuchiki and Yoruichi Shihoin secretly getting married and now they're throwing a secret party," said Hisgai as he gave Renji another pat on the back. "Renji don't worry about it."

Iba pumped his fist and jumped up and announced, "If the Woman's Association is the throwing a party for Yoruichi-dono. Then the Men's Association will through a top of the line secret bachelor party for Capt. Kuchiki!

"Yes!" Kira and Hisgai responded in unison. Then they all drank another cup of sake.

"Did you say secret bachelor party?" The captain of the 8th Division, Shunsui Kyoraku, lifted his straw-hat slightly as he waited for answer.

Iba turned slowly around to face Shunsui. "Yes Capt. Kyoraku. You are more than welcome to come. It will be a great celebration sending off Capt. Kuchiki as he enters into marriage with Yoruichi-dono."

Shunsui smiled lifting his thin lined facial hair. "Well now that's good news. I am looking forward to it."

Before Renji could say anything he watched Shunsui's floral kimono move away from the table. Renji sighed and grabbed the sake bottle, which he found was now empty much to his disappointment. He lifted the empty bottle as a gesture for the waiter to come. The waiter quickly came with another bottle.

"Renji-san I am sure you heard the good news, about Capt. Kuchiki and Yoruichi-dano getting married. It's great isn't it', said the waiter as he left a full the bottle of sake.

"Yeah, It's great," mumbled Renji as he poured himself another cup.

Meanwhile Byakuya could not stay confined to his office being a responsible man he headed straight for the library. Yes, the Seireitei library was the perfect place for Byakuya to research how to be a father. Byakuya carried his large stack of books to the Kuchiki private study room. No one would bother him there. Byakuya thumbed through the books and wrote notes on things he found to be important. He had almost the entire notebook full of notes by the time he finally got to Captain Unohana's book _You're Pregnant so now What?_ After he read the preface he knew this was the perfect book for him. The book not only had technical information about the pregnancy but little jewels of wisdom as well. He could hear Unohana's warm and caring voice as he read the book. The first chapter was entitled _Your Own Bundle of Joy_. Byakuya suddenly stopped reading after he read the line, "Having a baby can be scary for both parents but especially for first time mothers". _Yoruichi afraid, Yoruichi is not afraid of anything._

He continued reading. "It's OK to be afraid. Your body is changing and you're worried about the life inside you. You're especially worried if you will be a good mother. Plus you've probably already heard that miscarriages are not uncommon for first time mothers". Byakuya dropped the book down. He remembered Yoruichi said Unohana confirmed it. "Unohana wrote this book, she probably told Yoruichi everything in this chapter". Byakuya scooped up the book along with his notebook and quickly left the library. He tried as hard as he could to sense Yoruichi but he couldn't feel her spiritual pressure. His heart sank into is his stomach that moment was too familiar. Soi Fon might know. He quickly flashed stepped over to the 2nd Division headquarters. Byakuya was there in seconds.

"Captain Soi Fon have you seen Yoruichi Shihoin?" Byakuya asked in a plain calm manner despite the worry that he felt inside.

"Yoruichi-sama is still on her mission," responded the petite captain of the 2nd Division. She turned so swiftly that her two long braids would have hit Byakuya if were still standing there. Soi Fon noticed her gigantic vice captain Marechiyo Yoshiayamenosuke Nikkōtarōemon Ōmaeda coming in her direction.

The mountain of a man made it quickly over to where Soi Fon was. He was eating abura senbei, rice crackers, as usual. Since he was almost two feet taller than Soi Fon some of the crumbs fell on top of her. Soi Fon quickly put a stop to rain of crumbs by punching Omaeda in the gut sending him to one knee. "What was that for?" Omaeda struggled as he got up. Soi Fon said nothing and just started walking away. "Was Capt. Kuchiki here to invite us to he and Yoruichi-dono's wedding?" Soi Fon froze in place and Omaeda started eating again. This time Soi Fon did not even bother punch Omaeda as he showered her with cracker crumbs.

Byakuya was on his way to the real world. He arrived shortly after entering the gate and headed straight for Urahara's Shop. When Byakuya arrived Jinita and Ururu were outside. Both of the children were surprised to see Byakuya and dropped what they were doing immediately to tell Urahara of his arrival. Tessa,i the muscular kido master, led Byakuya to the back of the shop where he and Urahara were about to have tea.

"Byakuya-san nice to see you," said Urahara as he peeked over his fan. His entire face was hidden except for his eyes, which were shaded by his green and white-stripped hat. "What brings you to my humble shop?"

"Yoruichi Shihoin", Byakuya answered plainly.

"Yoruichi-san is on a mountain I believe. Isn't that right Tessai?" Urahara looked over at Tessai.

Tessai adjusted his square rimmed glasses. "Yes, Mt. Fuji."

Byakuya's face did not change even as Tessai's words fell heavily on him. _Where are you Yoruichi?_

"But she could be back in the Soul Society already", said Tessai as he adjust his glasses. "She did mentioned something about returning early if everything went well."

"Oh yeah yes, I remember now, " said Urahara with a big goofy grin on his face.

"I just left the Seireitei and she's not there," Byakuya said with a slightly raised voice.

"The Soul Society is more than just the Seireitei Byakuya-san. She maybe visiting Kūkaku, " Urahara adjusted his hat and smiled, "Kūkaku Shiba is a good friend."

"Kūkaku Shiba where can I find her?" Byakuya still looked calm but he was becoming more and more anxious.

"That I don't know but if you look around I am sure you can't miss her house".

"Thank you", Byakuya mumbled before quickly leaving. "Damn it Yoruichi where are you?" After a couple of hours of searching Byakuya finally made it to Kūkaku's unusual themed home. Night had already fallen and Byakuya's worry had increased he did not sense Yoruichi as he entered Kūkaku's home.

"My, my look what the cat brought around", said Kūkaku as Byakuya entered her sitting area. The feisty head of the Shiba clan sat comfortably as she examined Byakuya from head to toe, "You look worried Byakuya. Looks like you've been traveling quite a bit". She noticed his dusty bottoms and socks. She there was no way someone like Byakuya Kuchiki would walk around looking like he did unless he had no other choice. He would have cleaned himself up before visiting and would not come at such a late hour for a social visit.

"Forgive the intrusion, I am looking for Yoruichi, " he tried to hide his concern but she could hear the slight tinge of worry in his voice.

"She's not here. I am not sure where she is". Kūkaku noticed there was a definite change in Byakuya's stance when she said that. "I can tell you she's somewhere in the Soul Society. You just need to look some place high. The more upset she is the higher she tends to go".

"Thank you", said Byakuya as he quickly left. _She's upset I have to find her_. The first place Byakuya went was Mount Jizo it was the highest place in the Soul Society and one of the most dangerous places. Byakuya had to take down a couple of hollows before reaching the peak. Byakuya searched and searched but he could not find her. Night would soon give into morning and still no Yoruichi. Byakuya traveled it back to the Seireitei. He looked up at the full moon and asked, "Where are you, Yoruichi?" As Byakuya looked down from the moon he caught a glimpse of the Sokyoku Hill off in the distance. He headed there as quickly as he could. When Byakuya finally made it there he saw Yoruichi seating on the cliff side hugging her right knee staring out over the Seireitei. Byakuya froze in place he'd finally found her but had no idea what to do or say so he just watched her from afar.

"Byakuya are you just going to stand there?" Yoruichi questioned without looking at him.

Byakuya cautiously approached. "I, I went to the library and researched pregnancy."

Yoruichi rolled eyes and laid her chin on her knee. "Now you want to share your research with me, you know that could've waited until morning".

"Yes, but when I couldn't find you I-" he stopped himself, "we can discuss it tomorrow."

"You were worried." Yoruichi rose to her feet and walked over to him.

She looked sad and tired. This was the first time he'd seen her like this. He didn't know what to say so he said nothing. He just looked at hoping her eyes would give him an answer.

"Byakuya how do you feel? Tell me what you're thinking, what you're feeling", she said as his looked in his steel grayish blue eyes searching for something, "if you feel anything."

"I think its, I think its wonderful". A small smile touched his lips. He stopped smiling as soon as he realized what he was doing.

It was too late Yoruichi saw the smile and heard it in his voice. She fell into his body and hugged him tighter than anyone had ever hugged him before. He wrapped his arms around her and held her as the sun rose over the Seireitei.

They just held each other for a while. "It's going to be all right, Yoruichi, I give you my word". He kissed her lightly on the crown of her head and held her close.

Yoruichi looked up at Byakuya and smiled. She laid her head against his heart and whispered, "Thank you, Byakuya".

* * *

A/N:

Velveteen: A baby!

Peace in Chaos: I love the idea of Byakuya and Yoruichi having a baby. We also discussed their reaction to Yoruichi's pregnancy on the Byakuya x Yorucihi FC as well.

ValentineWolf here's your baby

Velveteen: Poor Renji

Peace in Chaos: See Renji should've known shinigami can't keep secrets

Miko: Another chapter huh

Peace in Chaos; I know, I know but I did work on the Uptight Prince and the Free-Spirited Cat for a little while. I am going back to that story promise.

Miko: Well actually the chapter ended rather happily which is good.

Peace in Chaos: I wanted to end it on a happy note since, I was thinking about just leaving the story as is. After getting some encouragement from readers I have decided I will continue the story.

Miko: I thought you said you weren't going to do that anymore.

Peace in Chaos: I know but since I know I am not the only that's this story I can continue it for a little while longer. I'll update Fantasy after I update The Uptight Prince and the Free Spirited Cat :)


	3. Congratulations

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach just Adaeze and Emeka

A/N: Thanks to all of you for your reviews. Alerts, and favorites!

* * *

Byakuya walked Yoruichi back to the Shihoin estate. Byakuya and Yoruichi were greeted by various shinigami as they made their way to through the Seireitei, Yoruichi noticed all of the smiles and greetings and started to become suspicious. It was almost as if the entire population of Seireitei went out of their way to greet them and seemed just a little too happy to see them.

"Byakuya does this feel a little strange? She noticed his raised an eyebrow. "The greetings, everyone seems so very happy to see us, too happy."

Byakuya responded with an "hmm" sound. He had not paid attention to any of the shinigami that greeted them. He left the responding to Yoruichi. Just as Byakuya was going to say something Hanataro appeared.

"Congratulations Yoruichi-sama," Hanataro smiled at Yoruichi. Yoruichi give a pageant like smile then turned quickly to Byakuya. Hanataro followed her lead and turned to Byakuya "Congratulations Captain Kuchiki." Byakuya did not return Hanataro's smile or even pretended to be happy. Hanataro got the message and turned back to Yoruichi.

"Thank-you, Hanataro", said Yoruichi still with the plastic smile on her face.

"You're welcome, I wish you two the best." Hanataro bowed and walked away.

Yoruichi and Byakuya looked at each other as soon as Hanataro left. Before Yoruichi could say anything Soi Fon appeared.

"Is it true Yoruichi-sama? Is it true about you and Kuchiki Byakuya?" Soi Fon turned quickly to Byakuya and snarled at him, but Byakuya looked through her to Yoruichi.

"Well Soi Fon it's..."

"It's true." Soi Fon smiled half-heartedly at Yoruichi before turning her attention to Byakuya. She stared Byakuya in the eye. "Kuchiki Byakuya if anything happens to Yoruichi-sama or if you hurt her I will make sure you'll regret it."

Byakuya's patience was wearing thin with the petite captain of the 2nd Division. He still remained calm. "Soi Fon-" Byakuya stopped as soon as Yoruichi grabbed his hand and held it between both her hands.

"There's no need to worry Soi Fon." Yoruichi smiled and held Byakuya's hand tightly.

"Then congratulation Yoruichi-sama." Again Soi Fon looked at Byakuya she did not say anything but if looks could actually kill Byakuya would've been dead and buried 100 years ago. Soi Fon quickly took her leave.

"Byakuya that's why everyone has been so nice and happy this morning. They all know." Yoruichi frowned as she spoke. "But how? I only told Kūkaku and she would never tell and neither would Unohana. Unless-" Yoruichi looked up at Byakuya. "What I am thinking? Who would you tell?"

It took Byakuya a minute to realize what Yoruichi was implying by her last statement. "I am sure you mean it is because I don't partake in gossip and talk about my personal life" _not that I have no one to talk to_.

"That too." Yoruichi rubbed the back of Byakuya's hand and smiled.

"Yoruichi, Byakuya there you are. " Byakuya and Yoruichi released the handhold as Ukitake and Unohana approached. The white haired captain of the 13 Division had a huge smile on his face as he approached. Yoruichi smiled back. Ukitake gave Byakuya a big pat on the back. "I see you finally caught her. " Ukitake and Unohana both laughed. Yoruichi smiled while Byakuya looked annoyed. "Congratulations to the both of you!"

"Yes congratulations, " added Unohana as she smiled warmly squinting. "Have you set a date?"

"A date, _for the baby (?), no a wedding date_, oh a date, no not yet." _Why does Unohana know more about my life than I do? _ "Thank you both for the congratulations." Yoruichi looked at Byakuya prompting him to respond.

"Yes, thank you."

Ukitake rocked Byakuya back a little by pulling on Byakuya's shoulder. He lowered his voice and said, "Byakuya you might want to hurry up. She's a fast one she might get away again".

"Oh no Ukitake, he's caught me. Believe me when I say I am not going anywhere _soon I won't even be able to flash step_." A huge grin covered Yoruichi's face.

Unohana read between the lines of Yoruichi's statement. She closed her eyes and smiled.

"Good job, Byakuya we all knew you could do it. You just needed work hard and put your back into it." Byakuya's eyes widen and he swallowed hard. Byakuya's look of surprise and a tinge of embarrassment caused Yoruichi to laugh a little. Ukitake slapped Byakuya hard on his back. Ukitake then started to laugh loudly. This led to an Ukitake coughing attack.

"Ukitake are you OK", asked a worried Yoruichi and Unohana in unison. Ukitake tried to say something but the words won't come out only coughs. Both the women rush to Ukitake supporting him as he leaned against the railing of the walkway.

"Ukitake", Unohana said his name gently as she brushed his long white bang to the side removing the stray hairs from his face. "You should take it easy."

Ukitake was finally able to speak. He whispered, "I know, Unohana, I know."

Byakuya watched as the two women continued to fawn over a very pale Ukitake. Then Byakuya turned quickly as he thought he saw Renji out of the corner of his eye, but when he turned around he did not see Renji. Byakuya returned to watching the "poor Ukitake scene" before him. Byakuya was right he had seen Renji. Renji was doing his best to hide his spiritual pressure and his location from Byakuya.

"Whatcha doing fire top?"

Renji quickly placed his finger to his lips. "Be quiet Yachiru."

"Why are you hiding from Boobies and Bya-kun?" She tipped toed around him. Renji grabbed her shoulders to stop her from going further.

"Wait!" He lowered his voice and his body to talk to Yachiru, "I am not hiding I just don't want them to know about the party. Yeah the party Yoruichi-dono is really good at reading people. If they see us she'll know the moment we say "hi" we're hiding something".

"Ok fire top. I understand", she patted Renji on the head, "everyone knows you can't keep a secret."

"Me, you're the one who can't keep a secret!" Renji stopped and covered his mouth as he realized he was yelling.

Yachiru just laughed and flash stepped away.

Renji peeped around the corner quickly and breathed a sigh of relief as he noticed Byakuya and Yoruichi had left. "That was close if Captain Kuchiki and Yoruichi-dano find out I told about their engagement there will be hell to pay. Maybe Yoruichi is going back to the real world, maybe Mt. Fuji again until the wedding that would be perfect. Captain Kuchiki doesn't speak to anyone so there's no way he'll find out." Renji smiled put on his very expensive sunglasses.

Meanwhile Byakuya and Yoruichi finally made it back to the Shihoin estate. They decided it was best to flash step all the way there to avoid any more well-wishers.

"Well that was exciting" Yoruichi smiled up at Byakuya "I'll see you later for tea then we can tell my grandparents about the baby."

"Later."

"Yes" she looked Byakuya up and down, "you might want to clean up first."

In all the excitement Byakuya had forgotten about his attire he was dusty. Yoruichi was correct he could not met with her grandparents looking the way he did. "I will return in two hours."

"Byakuya when I said tea I didn't mean tea with breakfast. How about you come at noooon (Yoruichi saw a look in Byakuya's eyes that said he needed meet sooner) elevenish. I mean 11:00 AM would be a good time.

"I will return at 11:00 AM." Byakuya turned to leave but froze as tried to take his first step away from the Shihoin gate. He didn't want to leave. He wanted to spend more time with Yoruichi. She was carrying his child and they'd only been alone for 30 minutes since he learned about the pregnancy. Byakuya turned around but Yoruichi had already flash stepped away. He conceded and went back home to read over his notes and to get ready for tea.

Yoruichi had barely made it past the door when her grandfather, Emeka, started questioning her. The tall muscular elder Shihoin looked down on his granddaughter with an inquisitive stare. "Yoruichi where have you been? Were you out all night?"

"Good morning to you too, Pa Pa." She kissed his caramel colored cheek. "Yes, I was out all night."

" Sorry princess, good morning". He smiled brightly at her. The smile then quickly turned into a frown. "Your grandmother and I were worried about you. Couple of days ago you said you were feeling a little under the weather. Then you said you felt a 100% better but you still went to see Unohana anyway and then you disappeared."

"Sorry Pa Pa. I went to visit Kūkaku and then Byakuya after leaving Unohana. I spent the night on Sōkyoku Hill". She nonchalantly added, "Oh by the way Byakuya is coming over for tea at 11:00 AM."

"Oh first a date and now Byakuya is coming over for tea with us only days after you return." A huge smile covered Adaeze's face. "So which one of you decided to stop running?"

"Nin Nin Byakuya has been over for tea before."

"Not in hundred years. You two seem to be moving fast this time around. Trying to make up for lost time", she winked, "How was your visit with Unohana?"

"Well, she said I'm in perfect health." Yoruichi smiled and tried to avoid staring into Adaeze's golden eyes otherwise she'd be trapped.

"That's good to hear. We were little worried". The mahogany woman met Yoruichi's smile.

Yoruichi yawned to break her grandmother's stare. "I think I am going to go take a nap". Yoruichi started to walk off but Adaeze stopped her.

"Yes, you do that you look a little tired, but I must admit today you're skin is absolutely radiant".

Yoruichi did not turn around but she could feel her grandmother's smile. _Why can't I ever hide anything from that woman?_ Yoruichi continued walking away. Leaving her grandparents in the foyer.

"Emeka behave today at tea."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Today's tea with young Kuchiki will be a special one". Adaeze became giddy with anticipation.

"Humph, it's just the Kuchiki brat he's been here before. I hope he's matured some, I remember the last time he was here. I don't want to relive that again." Emeka saw the look in his wife's eyes and knew something was up. He scratched his head. "How do you know today's tea will be special?"

"Call it women's intuition," she frowned as she saw Emeka roll his sparkling hazel eyes, "and she didn't say Byakuya-bo."

"He is an adult and head of the Kuchiki clan maybe it's clan related."

"Oh no it's personal and Yoruichi didn't even bother to deflect me by saying "it's just Byakuya-bo" or something along those lines. That means it's serious and it's personal. So promise me you'll behave. I don't want you scaring young Kuchiki off. I want great grandchildren, Emeka, lots of them." She gave Emeka a stern look. Emeka shook his head after Adaeze walked away. Adaeze noticed and turned her head slightly to the side. "Emeka, also I am sure you must've felt young Kuchiki's spiritual pressure when Yoruichi arrived this morning". Adaeze smiled and left Emeka alone to think about the situation.

A few hours past and Yoruichi was readying in her bath. She was still tired. Yoruichi's mind kept wondering and she could not nap. She was nervous about telling her grandparents. She knew her grandparents would love her no matter what, but she also knew they'd be disappointed especially her Pa Pa. She was his baby girl. Yoruichi tried to push all those thoughts out of her mind as she stepped into her hot bath. Yoruichi was finally able to relax. She relaxed so much she fell asleep and did not wake up until her grandmother's voice came through the bathroom door. Yoruichi jumped up out of the tub she was going to be late Byakuya would be here in 10 minutes.

Byakuya arrived as soon as she got out of the tub he was early and she was late. Yoruichi hurried to get ready. _Oh he would be early. I have to hurry I can't leave Byakuya alone with those two he wouldn't last 10 minutes. _

Adaeze entered the room and saw Byakuya and Emeka standing around. Byakuya wasn't much of a talker and Adaeze could already tell Emeka was bored there was only an awkward silence. "Byakuya good day, please come and have a seat." Adaeze took Byakuya by the arm. "Yoruichi will be out in just a minute she's still getting ready." Adaeze smiled warmly at Byakuya.

"Thank you," said Byakuya his face was stone and emotionless.

Emeka raised an eyebrow as he helped his wife sit down and he took a seat across from the stone face Byakuya. "What's taking Yorucihi so long? Please don't tell me she actually fell asleep in the bathtub." Emeka laughed as he remember how often Yoruichi would fall asleep in the bathtub when she was a little girl. She would play and train so hard she'd fall asleep anywhere including the tub. He'd even joked earlier that Adaeze should wake Yoruichi up instead of checking on her. Then he noticed Adaeze was not laughing. "So she did fall asleep." Emeka started laughing again.

Thoughts of Yoruichi falling asleep in the tub were both enticing and adorable to Byakuya bringing his stone face to life. Adaeze noticed and smiled. She was just about to start her interrogation when Yoruichi walked in. Yoruichi was wearing a violet kimono. It was simple but still lovely on her. It caught everyone's attention except Emeka who was still laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"You Princess Who Falls Asleep Anywhere", said Emeka

Yoruichi couldn't help but smile. Her grandfather had not called her that in almost 200 years. Yoruichi continued her walk into the room and took her seat next to Byakuya. Byakuya's eyes had not left Yoruichi from the moment she walked in the room. Even Emeka noticed Byakuya's eyes locked on Yoruichi. Emeka turned to his wife who was as giddy as a schoolgirl by now. Emeka thought she'd start squealing any moment.

"Everything looks delicious," said Yoruichi as she eyed the many different teacakes on the platter in front of her. Adaeze poured everyone a cup of tea. It was still an awkward silence in the room. "Byakuya please pass the honey." Byakuya reached over to pick up the honey to pass to Yoruichi.

"So Adaeze believes you two have something important to talk about so let's talk. There's no need to beat around the bush." Emeka took a teacake and looked at Yoruichi with that same inquisitive stare from earlier.

The comment caused Byakuya to freeze in place holding the container of honey in front of him. _No need to beat around the bush _"I am pregnant," said Yoruichi as she took the honey from Byakuya's hand. Both Adaeze and Emeka stared at Byakuya with eyes as wide as the teacake platter and their mouths slightly opened. If it were nighttime at least there would've been a cricket to break the silence that engulfed the room. Luckily Yoruichi was there and she cut through the silence. _It's too quiet_. She looked at her grandparents and Byakuya "These are really good," she said as she ate a teacake.

Adaeze smiled and placed her hand to her lips. "You're pregnant I guess you both decided to stop running. This is wonderful Yoruichi". She took her granddaughter by the hand. "Yes this is absolutely wonderful," she said as she turned to Byakuya and smiled.

Yoruichi breathed a sigh of relief. _That's one down._ Yoruichi turned to her grandfather. Emeka's look of shock had turned to a frown and his eyes had not left Byakuya. Adaeze sensed Yoruichi's sudden uneasiness.

"Emeka isn't wonderful, we're going to finally get those great grandchildren". Adaeze's smile did not melt away Emeka's frown.

Emeka asked "Kuchiki Byakuya what are your intentions now that you have my granddaughter with child?"

_Granddaughter with child this isn't good_, Yoruichi and Adaeze were thinking the same thing. Both women turned to Byakuya whose facial expression had not changed.

"My intentions are to take care of her and our child," answered Byakuya calmly. Emeka's face did not change with Byakuya's reply.

"We're getting married" Yoruichi quickly added.

Emeka asked without looking at Yoruichi, "When?"

"We haven't picked a date yet." _I'll check with Unohana tomorrow and let you know. _ Yoruichi smiled and said, "It'll be soon".

"A winter wedding it will be beautiful." Adaeze clapped her hands together. "We need to get the tailor working on your wedding kimono as soon as possible". Adaeze noticed the look of caution on Yoruichi's face. She grabbed Yoruichi's hand. "Don't worry it'll be something simple but elegant."

"Nin Nin I know you elegant yes, simple no." Yoruichi and her grandmother shared a laugh. The laughter took the two men's attention from each other as both Emeka and Byakuya were taken in by the beautiful smiles of the women before them. They watched as the two Shihoin women laughed. Emeka and Byakuya did not drink, speak, or eat they just watched Yoruichi and Adaeze laugh, eat, drink, and talk. Then Yoruichi noticed Byakuya's bare plate and full cup of tea. "Byakuya would you like a tea cake or something else?"

"I would like some pie."

_I know he does not think every time he comes over I am going to have banana cream pie waiting._

"I am sorry Byakuya the chef hasn't baked a pie in ages," said Adaeze.

"Oh I see," Byakuya, added trying not to seem disappointed.

_He really did expect pie. I guess I can make him something, but I can't leave him alone with these two._ "Excuse us" Yoruichi stood up and reached her hand out to Byakuya, "C'mon Byakuya lets go to the kitchen." He took her hand and she led him to the kitchen. The kitchen was huge. It was spotless and everything was in its place. "I guess Mojo is out shopping. I am sure he won't mind us using the kitchen to make a quick dessert." Yoruichi handed Byakuya a bunch of bananas and a knife. "Slice these up."

Byakuya started pealing the bananas. He also watched Yoruichi as she gathered the other ingredients. Byakuya was so busy watching Yoruichi she finished cooking the pudding and he'd only sliced one banana. He wondered how she was going to turn what she had into to banana cream pie. "This is for pie," he said almost as if he were asking a question.

"No, and we'll need more than one banana." Yoruichi started laying out vanilla cookies along the bottom a glass dish as Byakuya finished sliced the remaining bananas. After he was finished Yoruichi completed the dish. Byakuya wasn't quite sure what to make of it; he wasn't even sure what it was. "It is called banana pudding it is really popular in the southern part of the United States just another dish I found while traveling", she said with a smile.

It wasn't as attractive as the pie to Byakuya. He just stared as she fixed him a bowl. "The United States interesting."

"Try it Byakuya you'll like it." She moved closer to him and feed him a big spoonful of the banana pudding; it was so good he almost smile. There was no smile on his face but Yoruichi could see the pleasure in his eyes. "I told you you'd like it". She used her pointer finger to clean a little pudding from the corner of his mouth. It was an innocent action that led to a not so innocent reaction. Their bodies were so close they that they were touching. Byakuya lowered his head moving his lips closer to hers.

"Watch it lover boy you've already got her pregnant," said Emeka who was standing right next to them.

Byakuya and Yoruichi moved apart quickly. Both looking away from each other and Emeka like two teenagers that got kissing in the schoolyard. They both tried to pretend nothing was really going on between them.

As soon as Emeka was about to say something, Adaeze hit him over the head with a wooden spoon. "Emeka, what are you doing?"

Emeka slowly turned around to see his wife staring angrily at him. The 6ft 200 lb "God of Thunder" shrunk down at the sight of his angry wife. "Leave them alone." She grabbed him by the arm and started pulling him out of the room. Adaeze pulled the door behind them. Byakuya grabbed his bowl moved to the small table in the corner on the other side of the kitchen. Yoruichi could still see her grandparents' silhouettes through the door. She watched her grandparents as they argued.

Adaeze placed both hands on her hips and asked "Meka what's wrong with you?"

"Me, me, that Kuchiki was putting the moves on Yoruichi" said Emeka as he pointed towards the door.

"I hate to tell you this but he's already put "the moves" on Yoruichi she's pregnant remember." Adaeze cut her eyes to the side.

"I know but I also remember how you were during the early part of your pregnancy. All I had to do was say something nice like you look lovely or do something nice like message your feet" he lowered his voice a little "I could get candy. The candy store was almost always opened" He raised his voice, "That Kuchiki has already gotten candy once, no more candy for him."

After hearing her grandfather's words Yoruichi placed her right hand over her face and shook her head until Byakuya made a hmm sound. She turned in his direction and he said, "This is really good, I like this banana pudding."

_Maybe Byakuya can't hear them from over there at least I hope not._

"You forget it's Yoruichi's candy store and if she wants to give him candy than she can. I hope she gives him lots of candy. I want lots of great grandchildren maybe seven or more. Yes, I can see it now their little angelic faces. It'll be wonderful dream come true". Adaeze smiled the biggest smile Emeka had ever seen.

Yoruichi on the other hand held her head down and sighed. _I can't believe they're having this conversation._

Emeka huffed, "He better not try to get candy in my kitchen." He reached for the kitchen door and Adaeze grabbed his sleeve and pulled him away down the hall.

Yoruichi sighed from relief and turned to Byakuya who was walking over with his bowl. He did not seem phased at all so Yoruichi was sure he did not hear her grandparents. She looked down at his empty bowl. "I am glad you enjoyed the banana pudding. Would you like some more?" She smiled at him.

"I have to leave now", he said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Ok I'll walk you out. " _The further away you are from my grandparents the better at least for now._ Yoruichi and Byakuya walked out to the garden. "Bye Byakuya".

"Good-Bye, Yoruichi." He turned to walk away. Then without turning around Byakuya said, "Don't worry I am sure we can make Adaeze-sama's come true."

Before Yoruichi could respond Byakuya was gone. Yoruichi laughed lightly. "Who knew all it would take was a little banana pudding and Byakuya would start making jokes".

* * *

AN:

Velveteen: Adaeze is dangerous

Peace in Chaos: We know how wears the pants in that relationship

Peace in Chaos: Meko before you say anything I've already started the new Uptight Prince and Free Spirited Cat chapter, I am focus man

Meko: How do you know I was going to say something about that? Maybe I was just going to ask which does Byakuya like better banana pudding or banana cream pie, maybe

Peace in Chaos: Yeah, sure you were ;p Anyway hope you all enjoyed this chapter as always please leave a review, comment, send a PM, etc. Until next time be safe


	4. GirlTalk

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach

A/N: Sorry it's taken so long to update. Thanks for the reviews, comments, favs, and alerts :)

* * *

Yoruichi was still smiling over Byakuya's comment when she saw her grandfather leaving. Yoruichi started to call out to him but after seeing the twisted frown covering his face Yoruichi felt it was best to let him leave. _Pa Pa you're still upset._ She held her head down as she walked into the dinning room.

Adaeze saw Yoruichi's long face and reached her hand out and smiled. "Yoruichi lets finish our tea".

Yoruichi walked in slowly and sat down across from Adaeze. Her grandmother's eyes were warm and inviting it made Yoruichi feel a little more comfortable. "Pa Pa is still upset I see", she said as poured a cup of tea.

"Yes, he'll get over it" Adaeze grabbed Yoruichi's free hand "don't you worry. He just needs time". Yoruichi smiled halfheartedly back at her grandmother. "Yorucihi I am serious don't you worry about him. He's just upset because he lost you so soon". Yoruichi give her grandmother a confused look. "You just came back and Emeka already has lost you to young Kuchiki. Once he sees our great grandchild", Adaeze's smile grow larger than Yoruichi had ever seen, "he'll melt like putty,"

"I hope so Nin Nin, I hope it's sooner. I hate having Pa Pa upset with me."

"Like I said don't worry, he just needs some time he'll warm up to you soon, as for Byakuya it might safe not leave him alone with Meka until after the baby comes. You and I have fallen for the two most stubborn and prideful men in the Soul Society, neither will back down".

Yoruichi shook her head. "I guess you're right its best to keep them apart for now."

"Don't worry I'll make sure Emeka is on his best behavior for the wedding."

"The wedding" the words slipped quietly from Yoruichi's lips. Yoruichi sighed and shifted her eyes to the side. "I almost forgot about that", she mumbled. "We haven't even set a date yet or discussed it really, everything happened so fast."

"Oh dear, we need to get planning then, I mean you two need to get to planning before you start to show."

"Show," said Yoruichi quietly as she placed her hand on her flat belly.

"Yes show dear, and you may have morning sickness. Plus going to the bathroom 1000 times a day might put a kink in your wedding day"

Both women stopped talking as a servant came in and delivered a message for Adaeze letting her know her guest had arrived.

"Oh heavens, I forgot those women were coming over today. I'll have to cut our conversation short, but hopefully they will be gone a couple of hours and we can finish our conversation. I am sure you have lots and lots of questions." Adaeze left Yoruichi to see to her guest.

_Nin Nin from the way you said that I think you're the one with lots and lots of questions. This is going to be a long pregnancy._ Yoruichi left to visit an old friend and to avoid any more congratulations as well as her grandfather. Yoruichi made it to Kūkaku's house without running into any well-wishers, which made her quite happy.

"My my Yoruichi two visits in two days don't tell me you're on the run again," joked the rowdy Shiba clan leader.

"Oh Kūkaku with a greeting like that it's no wonder why I don't come and visit more often." She sat down across from Kūkaku. "I m not on the run I just needed to get away for a bit".

"So does this mean Byakuya found you last night and you two kissed and made up?" Kūkaku smirked at Yoruichi. Yoruichi tried to hide her surprise but she was too slow in responding so Kūkaku did, " You didn't know about Byakuya's little trek here looking for you. Believe me I was even more surprised than you to see Byakuya Kuchiki in my home looking for you. So where did he find you?"

"Byakuya came here looking for me, I wonder why?" _Byakuya were you that worried about me._

Kūkaku knew Yoruichi was avoiding answering the question. "I guess he must have searched all over for you, and when he couldn't find you he figured you strayed over here. It's good to know he found you though and you kissed and made up."

" There was no kissing involved. He did find me and we told my grandparents about the pregnancy." Yoruichi shifted her eyes downward.

"Oh it went that well, is Byakuya receiving medical treatment right now?

"What no, it didn't go that bad. He's fine Byakuya's probably at his division headquarters right now working away".

"Oh."

"Kūkaku you almost sound as if your disappointed."

"No, no it just seems like Emeka is getting soft in is old age. Remember when we were young and Kisuke convinced Tessai that you really wanted to sleep on a bed of roses for your birthday instead of a gift from the store. When Emeka caught them in your room with roses he was hella mad. The two of them never would've gotten away if Tessai had not used Bakudo Spell 21: Sekieton to create a smoke bomb to slow down Emeka they would have never escaped." Kūkaku tossed back her head and laughed. "They both hid out at our house for over a week trying to avoid the wrath of the "God of Thunder".

Both Kūkaku and Yoruichi laughed as they pictured Emeka chasing after Kisuke and Tessai.

"Kūkaku it wasn't like you really didn't like it?" She smiled wickedly at Kūkaku.

Kūkaku frowned, "What's that's supposed to mean?"

"You know what I mean, you having a certain guest over."

"Yoruichi-" Kūkaku almost got on the defensive then she noticed the smirk on Yoruichi's face. "Hey, we're talking about you and your overnight guest." Kūkaku raised her eyebrow. "I know Emeka didn't shake Byakuya's hand and say congratulations and welcome to the family".

"No he didn't." Yoruichi sighed heavily, "He's very upset. He says no more "candy" for Byakuya". Yoruichi started to laugh a little.

"Candy?" Kūkaku responded with a very perplexed look on her face.

Yoruichi shook her head. "Yes, my grandparents decided to refer to their intimate time", Yoruichi rolled her eyes, "during my grandmother's pregnancy as going to the candy story and getting candy.'

"What!"

"It was supposed to be a private conversation but Byakuya and I overheard every word."

Kūkaku slapped her knee and started laughing very loudly. Yoruichi just watched and shook her head gently.

The Shiba home was not the only place full of laughter the Shinigami Women's Association had called an emergency meeting and the room was filled with laughter and excitement. The laughter stopped as soon as a winded Rukia rushed into the meeting.

"I came as fast as I could". What's the emergency?" Rukia stared back at the women as they stared with looks of excitement more than urgency. The petite dark haired girl took her seat and waited for some kind of response.

Then out of nowhere Yachiru appeared next to Rukia. "Yay onion head is here". "Hey onion head", Yachiru giggled "We want to know everything about Bya-kun and Boobies' wedding." She peered up at Rukia with a big smile.

"W-w-wedding" Rukia stared wide-eyed at the pint-sized vice captain.

"Oh even you didn't know," said Rangiku " We have to find out so we can get everything ready for the party."

"Party" replied Rukia

"We're throwing Boobies and Bya-kun a wedding party," Yachiru announced with glee.

"It appears the plans are confidential," responded Nanano as she adjusted her glasses.

"I know we can get onion head to find out for us," Yachiru turned to Rukia with a big smile on face, "Onion head your mission is to find everything about Bya-kun and Boobies' wedding plans."

"Me."

"Yes get fire top, pencil, and Ichigo to help if you need to", replied Yachiru looking innocently back at Rukia. "Fire top told me about it, but don't tell anybody else it's a secret.

"Renji!" Rukia clasped her fist.

"You can do it Kuchiki", cheered Kiyone as she pumped her fist. The small blue-eyed girl smiled brightly at Rukia. Her older much taller sister Isane smiled warmly at Rukia as well, all the others members except Nemu (who pumped her fist once and then just stared), quickly joined in smiling as well.

There were smiles all around. Kūkaku and Yoruichi were smiling and laughing over the thought of Byakuya with the new baby.

"Sorry Yoruichi but the thought of Byakuya taking care of a baby is hilarious," Kūkaku laughed, "oh and him changing diapers".

Yoruichi started to laugh too as she pictured Byakuya trying to change the baby's diaper. "Imagine if it's a boy." Both women looked at each other and laughed even more.

"I remember helping to change Ganju's diapers, you had to do some quick dodging he'd pee all over the place."

"Think about Byakuya changing a diaper for the first time. He'll lay the baby down and carefully lay out everything. He'd prepare everything perfectly before removing the diaper. Then he'd take off the diaper and get hit right in the eye with a surprise tinkle shot." Yoruichi laughed so hard she had to grab her stomach. Kūkaku was just as bad and even louder as she tossed her head back and started laughing.

"Ha Ha! Yoruichi, can you imagine Byakuya running after the baby with diaper in hand? You know once Byakuya gets hit the first time he'll be overly cautious about being peed on until the child can use the potty. That will leave openings for a possible quick run from the kid'. Both women laughed at the visual of Byakuya running with diaper in hand after bottomless male toddler.

"After the first time the baby runs he's going to use kido. I can hear him now "Bakudo Spell 61: Six Light Rod Prison" Both women laughed so loudly Ganju came in to investigate. The women immediately stopped laughing and looked at him. Ganju didn't say a word he just backed slowly out of the door. The two women return to laughing. They finally caught their breath and Yoruichi spoke again. "I'll make sure Byakuya knows he's not to use kido on the baby." Yoruichi shook her head gently "How about Byakuya even made a joke about having lots more babies?"

Kūkaku raised an eyebrow. "Byakuya made a joke and what's this about lots more babies?"

"Nin Nin was actually in favor of Byakuya getting more "candy" because she wants lots of great grandchildren." Yoruichi rolled her eyes. "Byakuya made a joke about us fulfilling Nin Nin's wishes, something along those lines."

"Are you sure he was joking? I mean this is Byakuya Kuchiki when has he ever made a joke?"

"It has to be a joke what other reason could there be?"

"I can think of at least three" Kūkaku paused as she read the look of disbelief on Yoruichi's face.

"1. He doesn't know how hard it is to raise children. He probably thinks it'll be easy. He'll train for it like he did kido.

2. Men like the idea of a woman having his seed it primal. It's a manly rush and he did get you pregnant in one shot. You know he thinks he's the man. (Kūkaku laughed and Yoruichi frowned).

3. He gets to have sex with you. I bet three is at the top of his list. Mark my words he'll come around trick or treating very soon".

"Well in that case I won't have to worry about him until next year Halloween has already passed." Yoruichi smiled and Kūkaku rolled her eyes.

"I think being pregnant has made you even more of a smart ass."

Yoruichi smiled. "Knowing Byakuya he in his office right now working away. He is not the type to put off work because I am pregnant. Plus he's too busy to think about trick or treating".

Yoruichi was right Byakuya was hard at work in his office. Byakuya had been working diligently on the report he was supposed to turn in yesterday. He was finally finished. Byakuya handed the report to a messenger who left so quickly he almost knocked over Rukia as he left building.

As soon as Byakuya was alone he pulled out Unohana's book and started taking notes. Byakuya searched through the book to read about a very special topic. He was just about to start the chapter when he felt a Rukia's spiritual pressure. Byakuya acted as if he was hard at work and never looked up as Rukia peeped in the doorway. Rukia got the picture and left Byakuya to his work or so she thought. Byakuya returned to reading Chapter 4: Pregnancy and Libido. Byakuya frowned as he read the first few sentences. "A change in sex drive is natural. You may prefer a good book at bedtime instead of romancing between the sheets. Fatigue is a very common reason pregnant women lose their libido". He let out quiet grunt of disappointment then continued reading. "Some women have an increased sex drive during pregnancy. It is perfectly natural for you to desire your mate and for your mate to desire at a much higher level". Byakuya's eyes lit up as he finished reading the first paragraph. _CANDY!_

_

* * *

_

Velveteen: Kūkaku returns yay.

Peace in Chaos: Kūkaku is awesome I like having her in the story.

Miko: At least Yoruichi didn't cut her hair

Peace in Chaos: Oh Mikio, you're so funny

Velveteen: Byakuya is thinking about "candy"

Peace in Chaos: Oh yes he is.

This ends yet another chapter. I hope you've enjoyed it as always please leave review or comment or send a PM.


	5. Candy

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

AN: Happy New Year! New year new chapter and lemonade Thanks for all the reviews, favs, and alerts!

* * *

Kūkaku took a sip of tea then asked, "So when are you planning on telling Tessai and Kisuke?"

"Tomorrow" Yoruichi said without a hint of nervousness in her voice.

"I wish I could be there to see it."

"You can come if you want to, nothing is going to happen it's going to be fine."

"Yoruichi this is Kisuke and Tessai one of them is bound to say something or do something to irritate you." Kūkaku laughed just thinking about, noting Yoruichi's glaring. "That look you're giving me is the same look you'll give one of them tomorrow and unlike me they're no match for you." Kūkaku glared back, "They'll break and say something stupid or insensitive unlike me-"

"You who have been my super sensitive pillar of support", said Yoruichi as she rolled her eyes.

"That's right." Kūkaku smiled at Yoruichi and winked.

"I guess its time for me to go". Yoruichi stood up and streched. "My offer still stands you can come with me tomorrow to Urahara's shop."

"No thanks, my place is here not in the real world."

Yoruichi left Kūkaku and headed back to the Shihoin estate. She quickly made it back to the Seireitei. Yoruichi had barely made it into the gates when she heard Ruka calling her name.

"Yoruichi-dono"

"Hi Rukia" _I wonder if Byakuya has told her about the pregnancy or the wedding._

"Yoruichi-dono" Rukia tried to think of something to say that wouldn't sound too suspicious. She knew the wedding was supposed to be a secret but it was the talk of the Gotei 13. "I just wanted to say congratulations."

"Thank you."

"You must be excited", said Rukia smiling up at Yoruichi.

_Excited for the wedding, the baby… hmm._"I am very excited", responded Yoruichi with an even bigger smile.

"I am very happy for you."

"Thank you, Rukia."

"I can't wait until the wedding".

"You won't have to wait too long."

Rukia eyes lit up as she thought she was making progress, but before she could say something else Ukitake and Unohana walked over interrupting Rukia's secret interrogation.

"Captains Unohana and Ukitake"

"Hi Rukia", said Ukitake with a huge wide mouth smile on his surprisingly not so pale face, "hi Yoruichi, how are you today?"

"I am fine, looks like you're doing well too", responded Yoruichi as she smiled warmly at the two captains.

"I am feeling great Unohana has been giving me this special herbal tea every morning and its doing wonders for me." Ukitake puffed out his chest a little.

"You're in the best of hands with Unohana."

"Don't I know it," Ukitake smiled at Unohana.

Unohana smiled back at Ukitake then quickly turned her attention to Rukia. "Rukia how are you doing?"

"I am very well, I was actually just leaving," Rukia started walking backwards, "I must be on my way." She bowed and quickly left.

Yoruichi thought Rukia's quick departure was kind of odd but did not have time to dwell on it as Unohana interrupted her thoughts.

"Yoruichi, we wanted to know if you and Byakuya would like to join us this Friday evening for dinner at Yoshi. The violinist Marcho Picao will be there so there will be wonderful food and music."

"I'd love for us to join you but I'll need to check with Byakuya first."

"Great then we'll see you guys on Friday, " Ukitake noticed Yoruichi perplexed look. He scratched his head and a big goofy grin covered his face. "Sorry, when I asked Byakuya his answer was ask Yoruichi."

"In that case we'll see you on Friday", said Yoruichi as she smiled at the both of them. "What time would you like to meet?"

"We'll meet outside Yoshi's at 6:00 PM," replied Unohana.

The three of them talk for a few more minutes and then said their good-byes. Yoruichi headed back the Shihoin estate it was almost dinnertime. Some of her grandmother's guests were leaving and Yoruichi did her best to avoid them. She breathed a sigh of relief as she managed to make it to the kitchen without being detected. Yorucihi noticed there were a number of covered dishes and everything smelled wonderful_. Looks like Nin Nin went all out for her guest_. She opened the refrigerator door and reached in to grab the milk bottle when she heard her grandfather's voice.

"Don't spoil your appetite, Adaeze had chef prepare something special for you".

She turned and looked over the refrigerator door. "Don't worry I won't," she smiled at her grandfather and he didn't smile back his face was more serious then she'd ever seen, "I am just getting a glass of milk" her smile completely disappeared as she poured her milk._ At least he's speaking to me that's an improvement._

"So is that Kuchiki brat coming over for dinner?" Despite Emeka's calm demeanor his words were still full of anger and Yoruichi didn't like seeing her grandfather that way.

"No, Pa Pa he's not coming to dinner. Pa Pa I know the news was a big shock but-"

"I have to go Yoruichi I promised Adaeze I'd see her guest before they left and I can't break a promise to your grandmother." Emeka was gone before Yoruichi could say anything else.

Yoruichi sighed and took a shot of milk. _This is not going to be easy._ Later that evening at dinner the atmosphere had not changed Emeka spoke only three times during dinner and one of those times was just to excuse himself from the table so he could check on the wood supply for the fireplace in his and Adaeze's bedroom. It was at that point Yoruichi decided she would go to bed early.

"Yoruichi don't worry yourself over my bull-headed husband. His is just being a jackass but he'll return to normal soon" Adaeze smile knowingly at Yoruichi.

The smile and words did give Yoruichi some comfort. "Good-night, Nin Nin."

Yoruichi went to bed early and Byakuya worked late. Byakuya buried himself in work to take his mind off of Yoruichi. It was well after 9:00 PM by the time he left his office. He decided to stay in the 6th Division barracks that evening much to Rukia's dismay. Rukia had all her questions prepared and her plan ready. but Byakuya didn't come home. He instead was in the captain's barrack reading more of Unohana's book. He'd finally moved on from the Pregnancy and Libido chapter to the "The Roller Coaster of Emotions Brought on by Pregnancy" chapter.

_One minute you're happy and the next minute you're sad. You cry when you're happy and you cry when you're sad. You can get an attitude about the smallest things and all this is normal. _Byakuya skipped to the daddy section._ Daddy you may see mommy having many mood swings but that's fine just remember it's has nothing to do with you it's just that her body is going through a lot of changes and stress, just be there for her. Be her shoulder to cry on even if you don't know why she's crying. If she's angry let her be don't make things worse by arguing with her. Sometimes you just need to suck it up and be her punching bag but not literally. When she's stressed give her a message or rub her feet. "_Rub her feet that seems like an odd request." Byakuya shook his head and continued reading. _You may not understand why she acts the way she does sometimes and that's ok just think about how much she means to you and you'll find the answer to deal with her mood. _

Byakuya wrote down a few notes and closed the book. _I don't think Yoruichi is going to change she's too strong and stubborn. _He closed his eyes to go to sleep and the memories of when he found on her Sokyoku Hill flooded his mind. The way she held on to him was unlike anything he'd felt before or expected. He opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling. _Was it you, Yoruichi or the pregnancy taking your emotions that far?_

That next morning Yoruichi did not feel well. She had trouble sleeping last night and this morning she was so tired. She got up and forced herself into the shower. The water did not wake her up she still felt like she hadn't slept in years and she felt sore. She got dressed in a simple silk kimono in the color of a blue sky on a perfect sunny day, but she was having anything but a perfect day. Yoruichi opted to leave her hair out today mostly because she didn't feel like looking for Byakuya's hair tie to tie her hair up. She managed to make it down the hall to join her grandparents for breakfast.

Yoruichi smiled and tried to sound cheerful but failed miserably as her voice cracked out, "Good morning."

"You look terrible," responded Emeka.

Adaeze responded by hitting Emeka with a napkin. "Yoruichi are you feeling ok?"

"I am fine just a little tired." Yoruichi sat down near her grandmother.

Adaeze brushed Yoruichi's loose hair from the side of her face and felt Yoruichi's cheek. "You're not warm, are you hungry dear?"

"No not really, I'll just have a glass a milk" said Yoruichi in a weary voice.

"That's it I am leaving." Yoruichi's head sunk with her grandfather's words. Emeka stood up. "I am going to get Unohana, there's no way you're fine if you don't have an appetite".

"But Pa Pa" Yoruichi's words fell on deaf ears as Emeka quickly left the room. Yoruichi turned to her grandmother, "I am just tired Nin Nin."

She cupped Yoruichi's cheek, "Better safe than sorry dear. You go and lay down and I'll bring your milk."

Yoruichi knew not to argue with her grandmother. "OK" Yoruichi left the room and headed back to bed. Within 10 minutes Unohana arrived at Yoruichi's bedroom with a worried Emeka. Adaeze quickly pulled Emeka into the hall and closed Yoruichi's bedroom door to give her some privacy with Unohana.

"Yoruichi, Emeka says you're not feeling well today, what symptoms are you having?"

"I am just really tired Unohana, like I haven't sleep in a couple of years."

"Any nausea, pain, blurred vision?" Unohana questioned while examining Yoruichi's throat and taking her pulse.

"I am a little sore but that's all."

"Then I know what the problem is." Unohana smiled as Yoruichi looked expectantly for an answer, "you're pregnant." Both women laughed. "You're fine fatigue is common."

"Tell that to Pa Pa."

"I will, you just get some rest and take it easy today". Unohana smiled and left Yoruichi's bedside. She opened the door and Yoruichi overheard Emeka anxiously ask, "How was his baby girl?" Yoruichi smiled and drifted off to sleep.

Later on that day Unohana ran in to Byakuya on his way back to the 6th Division headquarters.

"Good day Captain Kuchiki."

"Good day Captain Unohana." Byakuya said as he was passing.

"Captain Kuchiki, (Byakuya paused) please let Yoruichi know that if she is not feeling up to dinner on Friday she shouldn't force herself to come. We can have dinner anytime."

_Yoruichi is not feeling well. _"I will do that". Byakuya quickly left and flash stepped to the Shihoin estate. He stormed in through the gate not waiting for an announcement of his arrival or for the guards to lead him in. Emeka and Adaeze were just finishing dinner when Byakuya showed up. Byakuya's abrupt arrival did not sit well with Emeka. The two men were locked in a stare down as soon as Byakuya walked into the room.

Adaeze spoke to break some of the tension. "Young Kuchiki, what brings you here this evening?"

Byakuya turned to Adaeze "I just saw Unohana and I came to see how Yoruichi was doing." There was clearly concern in his voice when he spoke.

"Humph, it certainly took you long enough to get here." Once again staring match started between Emeka and Byakuya.

Adaeze grabbed Emeka by the arm and pulled him forward. "Come young Kuchiki we'll take you to her."

Yoruichi was sitting in her box window looking out at the moon when she felt Adaeze, Emeka, and Byakuya's spiritual pressure moving quickly to her room. She bit down and sighed. _This can't be good. _Within seconds there was a knock at the door. Yoruichi mentally prepared herself before responding, "Come in."

The door flew opened and Byakuya rushed in and ran to Yorucihi. He sat down near her and took her hand. "Are you alright, Yoruichi?"

Yoruichi could see the concern in his eyes as he searched hers waiting for an answer. "I am fine it was just fatigue."

"Good" he removed his hand. There was a bit of silence until they heard her bedroom door close. Again they could hear her grandparents in the hall.

"Maybe we should keep the door cracked." Emeka reached for the door and Adaeze moved his hand away.

"Emeka did you not see what happened between them just then?"

"I am not worried about what happened between them just now I am concerned about what might happen later with the door closed." Adaeze pulled Emeka down the hall and again there was silence.

Yoruichi couldn't help but laugh, "My grandparents".

"Yoruichi why didn't you tell me you weren't feeling well?"

"I was just tired that's all."Byakuya frowned. She placed a finger between his drawn eyebrows. "I didn't want you to worry over nothing."

He softened his scowl and Yoruichi removed her finger. "Yoruichi you should have sent word. I don't want to have to get reports from Unohana to know how you're doing."

"Sorry, next time will send my grandfather to give you a status update." Byakuya's scowl returned and Yoruichi laughed. "I am only kidding Byakuya. I am fine I just needed a good 10 hour nap. Being pregnant is a little more taxing than I expected."

"I see." _Taxing and stressful I bet. _Byakuya took Yoruichi's legs and pulled her feet towards him. He attempted to message her feet but it just resulted in fits of laughter from Yoruichi when he tickled her feet.

"Byakuya stop," said Yoruichi once she stopped laughing and caught her breath. She noticed Byakuya's frown. "What's wrong now?"

"Nothing."

"Yes, something."

"I was, I was just trying to rub your feet."

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. When there was no answer Yoruichi got up and went to the door only to see her grandfather being dragged away by Adaeze.

"Good night Yoruichi, don't worry I'll make sure Emeka doesn't disturb you again." Adaeze smiled and waved as she turned the corner pulling an upset Emeka behind her.

"Good night" Yoruichi smiled and closed the door. She leaned her back against the door closed her eyes and gently shook her head. "My grandparents, Pa Pa must've thought you were trying to" Yoruichi opened her eyes and looked a Byakuya she remembered that her grandfather said all he had to do was rub Adaeze's feet and he got "candy". "Kūkaku was right, Byakuya Kuchiki I am surprised at you."

"What?" Byakuya's eyes widen and he stared at Yoruichi as she stepped hard as she walked over to him.

Yoruichi sat back down next Byakuya. "Shame on you, rubbing my feet in a feeble attempt to get candy."

"What, candy no, I was just doing what I thought would make you feel better _that's what the book said do_." The scowl returned to Byakuya's face and this time even worse. He turned his head away from Yoruichi.

"Byakuya"

He responded with a grunt sound but did not turn to face her. He took in a sharp breath.

"Byakuya"

This time Byakuya turned around with is frown intact. Yoruichi couldn't help but laugh for some reason, which didn't help matters. "I should go." Byakuya started to turn away again.

"No don't go" Yoruichi caressed his face, "stay a little while longer." She stared in is steel eyes which seem to soften with her touch. She moved closer to him until she her lips were less than an inch away from his. "I am sorry." She kissed him softly. "You're not still angry are you?" Before he could reply she kissed him again this time deeper he opened his mouth willingly and pulled her body closer to his. She slid her fingers through his long raven hair. He slid his hands down her back enjoying the feel of the silk kimono. The thinness of the material allowed her to feel the heat of his touch. She broke their kiss leaving them both breathing heavily has her their mouths parted. Breathlessly Yoruichi said, "You said didn't want candy."

Byakuya pulled her even closer until she was on top of his lap, "I never said I didn't want candy. I said that wasn't" Byakuya stopped talking as Yoruichi started caressing him through his hakama.

She leaned over and whispered in his ear, "I knew you wanted candy." She did not stop caressing him. "Do you want some candy, Byakuya?"

Byakuya swallowed hard and breathe out a "Yes".

She kissed him hard. Byakuya's body tingled with anticipation. He started moving his hands up her back but she pulled away breaking their kiss. Byakuya tried kiss her she moved her mouth away. She moved off his lap and stood up. Byakuya gave her that look again like she'd stolen something.

This time she smiled and licked her top lip while moving backwards towards her bed. "Lets move this to the bed while", her eyes zeroed in on Byakuya's body moving from his chest down his stomach to his, "while you still can walk" she bit her bottom lip as her body became aroused when Byakuya stood up and started to walk to her. She didn't move she just waited for him to reach her. Their bodies were drawn to each other eliminating any space in between as they kissed in the middle of Yoruichi's bedroom.

The bed was only few feet away but even that seemed too far. Byakuya wanted his candy now. He moved his kisses to her neck and back up to her mouth. His kisses were hungry. There was no doubt tonight he would devour her. He suckled on her candy nibs through her kimono as the chocolate drops became harder Yoruichi's legs became weaker. He cupped her round bottom to support her as she arched her back giving him more access.

Byakuya picked her up and Yorucihi latched her legs around his waist as they kissed. Their tongues stroked each other slowly increasing the hunger they both felt. The kiss did not break until Byakuya laid Yoruichi on the bed. She smiled wickedly has Byakuya unwrapped his candy. When he was finished he kissed her mouth then he moved the kisses slowly down her neck to her chest delighting his tongue over every inch paying very close attention to each of her chocolate tips. He only stopped after a moan slipped from her lips and they he moved on to her stomach. He kissed further down caressing her thighs coaxing them to move further apart until he had the best access to the sweetest candy. Candy so sweet Byakuya could not help but moan at the first taste. Byakuya couldn't seem to get enough and Yoruichi had to beg him to stop. He finally did stop after her second time.

He moved his kisses back up her body until he found her mouth. They continued to kiss and explore each other's bodies with their hands. Yoruichi freed Byakuya from his loose hakama and guide him until their bodies melted into each other.

After he got his fill of candy they gazed at each in the light of the full moon, Yoruichi was completely undressed but Byakuya was still partial clothed. Yoruichi couldn't believe that Byakuya still had on his scarf. _At least he took off his haori. _Yoruichi eyes grow wide as she looked at his haori on the floor. _His spiritual pressure_

Byakuya noticed the look on Yoruichi's face, "What's wrong?"

"Byakuya I need you to mask your spiritual".

_She doesn't want anyone to know I am still here._ Byakuya's displeasure clearly showed and Yoruichi knew he was not happy with the idea.

"Byakuya it's just that Pa Pa is already upset and I don't want things to get worse. Things will get worse if finds out you're spending the night."

Byakuya's facial expression changed with his invitation to stay the night. Once Yoruichi saw the frown disappear she kissed him.

Byakuya did his best to mask his spiritual pressure. He then stood up and started to get undressed. He didn't notice the way Yoruichi was watching him until he took off the last item of clothing off. Yoruichi's eyes were filled with desire that she tried to restrain by biting her lower lip the look she was giving him sent a sensual shiver down his spine.

"Byakuya, I want you", she whispered.

"Yoruichi."

_Damn, I can't believe I said that out loud and why does he look so damn tasty, what's wrong with me_? "I want you to have a good night and don't worry about Pa Pa". She smiled and got under the covers.

Byakuya slid under the covers. Yoruichi laid her head on his chest. "Pa Pa will come around and he will be on his best behavior for the wedding Nin Nin promised." Byakuya could feel Yoruichi's smile. Byakuya's response was wrapping his arm around Yorucihi. "We still need to speak to your clan elders."

"I'll do it," Byakuya responded abruptly.

"We can do it together Byakuya."

"No, I'll take care of it."

She grazed her fingers across his pale chest. "Byakuya, I am not weak and I am certainly not afraid of your clan elders. We're having a baby Byakuya together and you don't have to handle anything alone. I am here."

Byakuya wrapped his arm tightly around Yoruichi. "I know."

* * *

A/N:

Velveteen: Byakuya got candy :)

Peace in Chaos: Yes, he did, guess trick or treat came early ;)

Miko: Oh yeah and he so going to make everyday Halloween

Peace in Chaos: Miko, I am surprised at you

Miko: What? I think it's time for you do your thanks thing

Peace in Chaos: Thanks for reading the chapter. Hope you're enjoying it as always please leave your reviews or comments I do enjoy hearing from you, sometimes its my sole motivation to finish a chapter when the world is crazy busy.


	6. No Candy for Byakuya

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach just the OCs

A/N: I do apologize for the delay in updating. Its long update so I hope you enjoy. Those of you that are reading The Uptight Prince and the Free-Spirited Cat know that my drive crashed a little over two weeks ago. Fantasy was basically a complete loss. I've been trying to pull things from my memory but it isn't going that well (I miss my chapter notes :( ). It is almost as if I am starting over. Don't worry I am still going to finish this story, I glad that some of you are enjoying the story so much so I want to finish it so thanks for the motivation through your comments, reviews, PMs, favs, and alerts.

* * *

Byakuya awoke before daybreak. He had no urgent meeting this morning; he could hold Yoruichi longer this time so he did. He didn't even mind her hair in face or that she snored softly if she laid her back. Byakuya didn't care that she was a cover thief he just enjoyed the being next to her. She was having his baby. She was going to marry him. _Marriage, I'll have to tell the elders today. I'll call an emergency meeting and finish before lunch. There is no need putting it off or bring Yoruichi into it. She does not need anything upsetting her in her condition. _ Byakuya moved away from Yoruichi and it woke her up.

She opened her eyes in time to see Byakuya away she mumbled, "Leaving so soon."

Byakuya stopped, "I thought you would prefer if I left before your grandfather came back."

Yoruichi squinted her eyes. "Oh really, that was thoughtful of you," she smirked, "but that isn't necessary". The response caught Byakuya off guard. His puzzled looked prompted Yoruichi to respond. "Nin Nin won't let him come. I know my grandmother she's not going to even let him come on this wing of the manor. So you can stay as long as you like."

"Maybe I should leave now before sun up". Yoruichi frowned. "I mean there's a greater chance of me getting caught if there is daylight." Yoruichi frown changed to a pout the look surprised Byakuya. "I'll stay for a little while longer." He moved back closer to Yoruichi.

Yoruichi laid her head on his smooth chest and Byakuya ran his fingers through her long purple hair. "Byakuya I am going to tell Kisuke and Tessai today about the marriage and the baby. Would you like to join me?" She looked at him with those golden eyes.

"I do, but I can't I have several important matters that I have to attend to today."

"Oh I see." Yoruichi said softly.

"I can reschedule if you really need me to come."

Yoruichi yawned, "No that's OK." Yoruichi listened to Byakuya's heartbeat and drifted back to sleep.

Byakuya just held her and thought about the meeting he would be having with his clan elders. Before he knew it his"little while longer" had turned into an hour. Byakuya had to leave this time but this time he woke Yoruichi up on purpose. He gently tapped her shoulder. "Yoruichi it's time for me to go."

She was still half asleep when she responded, "What?"

"I have to leave."

"Oh." Yoruichi moved slowly off Byakuya and rubbed her eye. Her movements caused the sheet to fall from the top half of her body exposing her perfect breast and flat stomach.

Byakuya couldn't help but stare. His body responded naturally as his senses tingled from remembering what they did last night. Byakuya swallowed hard. _Maybe I can stay Renji will be there_._I'll send a messenger as soon as I leave and meet with the elders this evening._

Yoruichi caught him staring at her. "Byakuya I'm too tired don't stare at me like that." She lay on her stomach and smiled at him.

"No, no I said have to leave."

"I know that's what you said but you've setting staring at me for about five minutes now." Yoruichi closed her eyes and laughed a little. She looked at Byakuya with small smirk. "Oh I know what's at the top of your list, trying to make everyday Halloween. It's your fault I am so tired anyway. Making me work so hard last night."

"I'll keep that in mind for next time."

Yoruichi laughed at Byakuya's response. He didn't know why but he didn't care. Her laughter was a wonderful sound to hear this morning. He would have to remember that after he meet with his clan elders.

"Byakuya we still need to speak to your clan elders."

"I know I'll take care of it."

"Byakuya I told before I'll go with you, I want to. We'll be a united front". Yoruichi smiled and laid her head on her pillow. "All I need is a few more hours of sleep and I'll be ready to go".

"You just get some rest and we'll discuss it later." Byakuya moved away and off of the bed. Yoruichi quietly watched he got dressed. Byakuya could feel her eyes on his body, as he got dressed. He looked over at her and their eyes locked. He realized it wasn't desire that was motivating her stare the look in her eyes was different this time. He didn't know what it was but he liked it. "I'll talk to you this evening."

"OK, we'll have dinner with my grandparents at 7:00 PM and talk about everything afterwards." Yoruichi smiled warmly at Byakuya.

"See you at 7:00 PM" Byakuya left so quickly he forgot to mask his spiritual pressure so everyone felt it him when he left. Both Yoruichi and Emeka tracked his spiritual pressure as it moved further away.

"Don't even think about it Meka, finish your breakfast." Adaeze warned an upset Emeka.

But-" Emeka stopped talking after Adaeze gave him a look over her teacup that could have sent lightening bolts through him.

Emeka continued eating his breakfast, Yoruichi continued her beauty sleep, and Byakuya continued with his plans to meet with the Kuchiki elders without Yoruichi. He sent a messenger to each of the elders' homes before he went to the 6th Division. The meeting was scheduled for 10:30 AM. Byakuya continued working his normal schedule. He tried to bury himself in work in hopes of keeping his mind off of his meeting, but surprisingly he didn't think about the meeting once. Every time his mind would drift from work it go right to Yoruichi and the look she gave him this morning. "I wonder if you've started your day, Yoruichi"

It was 10:00 AM and Yoruichi was just rolling out of bed. The extra hours of sleep did do Yoruichi some good. She was not her usual lively self but she was about 80% there. She yawned and stretched the moment her feet hit the wooden floor. She dragged herself to the shower. The hot shower had the opposite effect she had hoped for now she was down to about 70% and her bed started looking good to her once again. Yoruichi forced herself to get dress and leave her bedroom to face the world including Kisuke and Tessai. Yoruichi moved down the hall and her grandmother greeted her with a big smile.

"Good morning, sweetheart, how are you feeling?"

"I am good Nin Nin, I am little tired but I feel much better compared to yesterday. I guess I missed breakfast." Yoruichi touched her empty stomach.

"That's OK, chef can whip you up something in no time. I'll have him make what I used to eat every morning while I was pregnant. A bowl of miso soup," Yoruichi smiled sweetly and her grandmother, " and pickled herring" Yoruichi's sweet smile started crack.

"Thank you Nin Nin, I am already late for breakfast, I think the miso soup is enough it's almost time for lunch." Yoruichi held up one finger. "Also, I am leaving to go see Kisuke and Tessai."

"Are you sure? I am sure chef won't mind".

"I am positive".

"OK you take a seat and I'll get the soup and bring it to you."

Yoruichi went into the dinning area and found her grandfather eating cookies. Yoruichi eyes lit up when she saw the cookies. Her grandfather noticed.

He held up the bowl to offer her cookie. "You may have some." Yoruichi smiled and took four cookies. "You can't have them all I know how greedy you pregnant women can get and in your case we'll run out of food in week."

Yoruichi frowned and Emeka rocked back and laughed. Yoruichi smiled she was so happy to hear her grandfather's laughter. She sat down next to him.

"At least your taste is not like your grandmother's taste during her pregnancy, she at pickled everything". Emeka scrunched up his face. "We had pickled duck one night with pickled Brussels sprouts."

Yoruichi and Emeka made a "ugh" sound in unison.

"No wonder, Nin Nin offered me pickled herring for breakfast."

"Humph, don't encourage her or we'll behaving that every morning until you give birth". Emeka looked down at the cookie in his hand. "It is still hard for me to believe you're having a baby, baby girl."

"It's hard for me to believe too, but it the its true. Are you still angry with me?"

"No, baby girl I was never angry at you. I was just upset for my own selfish reasons. I am actually kinda looking forward to it." A big smile appeared on Emeka's face. "A new generation of Shihoin to descend on the Soul Society."

"Meka, it's a baby not an invasion". Adaeze gently shook her head at her husband. "Here's your soup baby". She sat the bowl of miso soup in front of Yoruichi then sat across from Emeka.

Yoruichi couldn't help but smile at her grandparents. "I am glad you aren't angry Pa Pa". She leaned on her grandfather's shoulder and he smiled.

Adaeze smiled at the Yoruichi and Emeka. "When are you leaving Yoruichi to tell Kisuke?"

"I am leaving right after my soup. Kisuke and Tessai are expecting me to come back today anyway." Yoruichi started eating her soup.

"Oh so you're telling Tessai today too that's good." Both Emeka and Adaeze took a sip of tea and looked at each other over their glasses.

Yoruichi noticed and raised her eyebrow. "I am sure there's no reason to worry about anything. We're all good friends; heck Kisuke is like a brother and Tessai well he's Tessai, the responsible one. He was better than a nanny when it came to keeping us out of trouble," Yoruichi smiled. "Poor Tessai, between Kūkaku, Kisuke, and me he had his hands full." Yoruichi closed her eyes and thought back to days of her youth.

Emeka and Adaeze looked at each other again. "Yes, he always looked out for you guys," added Emeka he took another sip of tea.

Her grandparents were pretty quiet after that. Yoruichi quickly finished her soup and was ready to head to the human world. "It's time for me to go." Yoruichi stood up. "I hope you don't mind I asked Byakuya to join us for dinner tonight."

Emeka immediately slouched and Adaeze perked up. "Of course not," Adaeze added with a smile.

Yoruichi walked out the door and headed to the human world while Byakuya walked in a door for his meeting with the Kuchiki clan leaders. Everyone wondered what the meeting was about. There were whispers that were silenced as soon as Byakuya walked in with in the room. Byakuya's elderly grandfather Ginrei slowly walked in with the aid of a cane and took his seat across from Byakuya. He was the last to arrive.

Byakuya did not waste anytime and started the meeting. "I have asked you all here for a very important reason. I have to decided to marry Yoruichi Shihoin the princess of the Shihoin clan."

"What?" snarled Jude and individuals also called Ginrei's younger twin brothers as left mole and right mole. Jude had a huge mole on the right side of his nose and Jirou had huge mole on the left side of his nose. Their outburst mimicked most of the elders' thoughts.

"I will be marrying Yoruichi Shihoin the princess of the Shihoin clan." Byakuya's response was calm and unemotional and there was no doubt in any elder's mind that this was just a formality and nothing more Byakuya had clearly stated his decision.

"I thought you changed Byakuya but you're still as rash as ever," Jude shook his head in disgust, "giving into someone who has no respect for rules, a wild one".

"Looks like we were right brother he doesn't care about the Kuchiki name", Jirou added with is noise in the air, "he wants us to be under the foot of the Shihoin clan.

Byakuya jaw tightened. He could feel the anger in his stomach boil. He never liked his uncles but they went too far this time. Byakuya closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He calmly said, "My pride as a Kuchiki runs deep and as a proud Kuchiki I will not allow you or anyone speak about my future wife and mother of my child in that way."

After Byakuya's statement the room was so quiet you could hear your own heartbeat. The twins were left speechless and all the other elders just stared with their eyes wide. All but Ginrei, he looked alive more alive than he had in years.

"Well done Byakuya you've picked a fine woman to be your wife and she will bare you an exceptional child to lead the clan in the future", Ginrei noted the looks of shock on the other elders' faces. "When you and Yoruichi were young there had been talks of a marriage between you two well before you even knew what made her a girl. It was in doubt that would happen one day but that day has come."

Byakuya watched as his aunts Li and Jin shook their head in agreement with his uncle Ruk. His uncles Jirou and Jude still sat with sour faces but he still had the support of the majority of the elders. Byakuya notice his uncle Iruka seemed undecided, his weathered hairless face did not change throughout the meeting. Byakuya hoped his twin uncles would not sway Iruka since Iruka taught all the Kuchiki kids calligraphy. Byakuya wanted no ill will from anyone who came in contact with his child even if that meant not having contact with certain clan members.

"Looks like most of are in agreement so Byakuya unless you have something else to add I motion that meeting be adjourned."

Byakuya responded to his grandfather with a relieved, "No".

"Then I seconded it", quickly added Aunt Jin before Jude or Jirou could say anything.

Byakuya was relieved as he walked back to his office. The meeting went a lot better than he expected. He sat at his desk and wondered how Yoruichi was doing.

Yoruichi was doing quite well and enjoying her plate of fresh baked cookies. She sat across from her two old friends. One a 6'6" kido master in a neatly pressed dark blue apron and the other a shaggy blonde haired scientist dressed in green. Their outfits had changed but they were still the same Tessai very serious as he peered at Yoruichi through his glasses and Kisuke still pervy and a goof-off as she could tell from his eyes that his mind had already wondered off and in a few minutes he'd tell some dirty joke.

Yoruichi figured it would be better to just to get it over with so she announced. "I am getting married." There was silence as both men stared at Yoruichi. "I'm going to marry Byakuya."

Tessai held his head down for a moment. Kisuke started to sneaker and that soon grew in to full blown laughter. Yoruichi frowned. "Kisuke, I am being serious.

"Oh you are I am sorry, please continue." He held up his fan and as soon as Yoruichi started to speak he started to sneaker again. "I'm sorry this has got to be a joke right". Kisuke started laughing again. "You and Byakuya-bo." Tessai moved further away from Kisuke.

Yoruichi took Kisuke's fan and hit him on the head with it. She looked down on him with a stern look. "What's so funny about me marrying Byakuya, Kisuke?"

"Well I thought you'd never get married", Kisuke answered while looking Yoruichi in the eye. Then he shifted his glance to the side and mumbled, "Who would want to marry Byakuya Kuchiki, you can't be that desperate?"

Yoruichi dropped Kisuke's fan and said, "I am not desperate, I am pregnant." Both men sat staring at Yoruichi with their mouth's open. "What you're not going to laugh at that too, Kisuke?"

The words fumbled out of Kisuke's mouth, "How, what, who?" Yoruichi lowered her eyebrows and stared at Kisuke. "I mean you and Byakuya" Kisuke his fingers of both hand together and pressed his palms together and apart with a crooked smile on his face.

"Interlocked fingers and pressed our palms together, no we haven't", Yoruichi replied with a straight face.

"You know what I mean", held up his fan and whispered, "smartass".

"You already know the answer".

The entire time Tessai just quietly slouched over. Kisuke noticed the change in his demeanor and his posture. "Congratulations Yorucihi-dano, if you'll excuse me I have to finish preparing lunch. Will you be joining us"?

"Thank you Tessai", Yoruichi smiled sweetly up at Tessai and then she turned to Kisuke, "Why can you be supportive like Tessai?" Yoruichi turned back to Tessai. "No Tessai, I have to return soon, but thank you."

Tessai turned and walked out the door. He did not go far, Tessai didn't want to be in the same room while they spoke but he really wanted to know if it was true and Yoruichi was marrying Byakuya. He leaned against the door of the nearby storeroom and listened to the rest of Kisuke and Yoruichi's conversation.

"So when is the big day?"

"We haven't decided on a date yet. It'll be soon. Nin Nin is very excited. She can't wait to get started with the planning".

"I take it old man Emeka, isn't on board."

"Pa Pa is dealing with it in his own way. Hopefully, things will go better at dinner tonight. Byakuya is coming over. I better leave now so I can get a nap in before dinner."

Yoruichi quickly left and headed back to the Soul Society. She quickly made it home and went straight to her bedroom for a long nap. Meanwhile Byakuya worked all day. The day seemed really long as the anticipation of seeing Yoruichi started to get to him. Byakuya left early and arrived at the Shihoin residence around 6:30 PM. This time Byakuya waited for a servant to escort him in_. I can tell Yoruichi about the meeting before dinner. That way we can start dinner with the good after dinner we can discuss the wedding. _

When Byakuya reached the dinning room he expected to see Yoruichi but Adaeze greeted him instead. "Good evening Byakuya. It's good to see you again."

"Good evening Adaeze-sama."

"Yoruichi will be out soon. I just woke her from her nap". Adaeze added with perfect timing, "Don't worry she's fine she was just a little tired when she came back from the human world." She saw relief fill his eyes. "Come in have a seat I'll check on dinner."

Byakuya sat down. He mentally prepared for the dinner and the discussion about his elders in the quiet room. Five minutes later Yoruichi arrived. Byakuya immediately turned and stood to greet her.

She yawned. "Hi Byakuya." She moved slowly into the room.

Byakuya just stared at her for moment. Her long purple hair flowed down her back. She wore a white and lavender floral kimono. Her apparel and sleepy look made the memories of this morning flood his mind. He was tempted to take her back to her room and skip dinner.

Yoruichi broke his thoughts. "Byakuya you've got that look in your eye again," she smiled and winked at him.

She was right and he didn't care that she knew. Byakuya's sweet tooth started to ache and he needed some candy to alleviate the pain. He moved closer to her, his eyes locked with hers. Byakuya slipped his arm around her waist and pulled Yoruichi closer. "Yoruichi about dinner…"

"Cough" Both their thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Emeka's loud fake cough. "I am hungry. Where's dinner?"

Byakuya let Yoruichi go and she turned to Emeka. "I am sure dinner will be out soon". A few seconds after she spoke servants came into the room with dinner. Adaeze arrived and everyone sat down to the fine meal. "Everything looks delicious". Then Yoruichi notice a peculiar dish. Both she and Emeka mentally gagged at the sight of the pickled brussels sprouts.

Everyone avoided the sprouts including Adaeze after taking the first bite of one. Emeka and Yoruichi tried not to laugh after seeing Adaeze's face after the first bite, but it was too hard not to laugh a little. Both Adaeze and Byakuya were happy to see them laugh together. Emeka told about more of Adaeze strange cravings from pregnancy.

"Are you having cravings yet Yoruichi?" Adaeze said as she removed the sprouts from her plate.

"I now have this incredible sweet tooth". Byakuya choked on his tea. Everyone turned and looked at him. "Byakuya are you okay?" Byakuya covered his mouth and shook his head saying yes. "I ate all the 12 of the chocolate chip pecan cookies Tessai gave me before my nap. "As good as dinner is all I really want is something" Yoruichi licked her lips and Byakuya swallowed hard, sweet. Byakuya!"

"What?" Byakuya looked down and had overfilled his teacup.

Adaeze quickly handed Byakuya a napkin. "Your grandfather came by earlier today. I am glad he's so happy about the wedding and the baby."

Emeka interrupted, "That really isn't surprising since he and a few of the other Kuchiki clan elders wanted this to happen years ago".

Adaeze said something before Emeka could add in something negative. "He wants to have tea with the all the clan elders soon. Jin suggested having it tomorrow but I told Ginrei I'd check with you and Yoruichi first about date. I figured you two would want to announce the wedding date."

"Byakuya have you spoken to your clan elders already?" The room got quiet and Emeka and Adaeze's eyes moved to their plates.

"Yes, I met with them this morning. Yoruichi"

"You went to talk to your elders behind my back."

"I told I would take care of it".

"By leaving me out. Byakuya I am having a baby, I'm not a baby. I can't believe you'd go behind my back like that. I shouldn't be surprised by your behavior but I am".

"I just didn't want to upset you".

"Upset me so you lie and hide things from me".

"Yoruichi I never lied".

"No you were just being deceitful which is just as bad as lying. You didn't do this for me you did it so you can play hero, cause you're selfish and arrogant. I am sure Pa Pa agrees", Yoruichi turned quickly to Emeka trying to eat his dinner and not smile about the argument.

"I agree," Emeka, responded in a most serious tone, "I would've never made such an important step without Adaeze by my side". He turned to his and looked at with love his eyes. Adaeze hit him with a napkin and placed one finger her lips telling him to be quiet.

Byakuya frowned at Emeka. "Yoruichi I"

"Save it for someone who cares. Just leave me alone." Yoruichi got up and stormed of the room.

Byakuya got up quickly to go after her.

"Byakuya-bo I wouldn't if I were you, if you do you'll be in a lot more trouble", said Emeka just before pouring a cup of sake. Sly smirk crept on to Emeka's face.

Byakuya stopped and turned around. Adaeze was standing in front of him. She placed her hand on Byakuya's shoulder. "Emeka is right Byakuya unless you know the perfect thing to say right now there is no need to go after Yoruichi. It'll be much better if I go." She moved her hand walked past Byakuya.

"You're in the doghouse now." Emeka drank his cup of sake.

"Ah. No candy for you," whispered Emeka into his cup. He looked Byakuya in the eye. "You should leave now if she storms back in now it's just going to start another argument. I am only telling you this because you're marrying my granddaughter, Shihoin women are like hellcats when their mad combine that with pregnancy and you've got a hella fight on your hands. Go home or you'll lose more than the fight."

_Maybe he's right. He knows Yoruichi. I'll see if there's something in the book about this. _"I will leave, but I'll be back." Byakuya left the room.

Emeka smiled and poured another cup of sake. ", Emeka took a drink and started to sing quietly, "No candy, no candy, Byakuya-bo gets no candy".

* * *

Velveteen: Oh poor Byakuya ended up in the doghouse before they got married.

Peace in Chaos: Yes, Byakuya-bo, that was a bad move but maybe there is something in the book but maybe not

Velveteen: That was a lot of Tessai, he seemed down

Peace in Chaos: Yeah, someone asked the question who would be the biggest threat to ByaYoru on the Byakuya X Yoruichi FC, I picked Tessai b/c no one ever thinks about Tessai but he lived in her house too. Plus he was the only concerned about Yoruichi when Kisuke made his escape plan for himself, Tessai, and the Vizards. Tessai was all but what about Yoruichi-dano. Byakuya needs to keep an eye on Tessai, he might make his move with cookies, LOL

Miko: I thought Byakuya was going to get some candy.

Peace in Chaos: But the title is No Candy for Byakuya-bo, you just want me to write about him getting candy

Miko: No you made it seem like he was going to get candy three times, and everybody wants Yoruichi to give him candy

Peace in Chaos: Not everybody, some want to know what will happen if Byakuya doesn't get candy so lets what happens next

As always please leave a review, comment, or send a PM. I really do use them as motivation. Thank you for reading this chapter so until next time. I'll updated as soon as time permits. Peace


	7. The Doghouse

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

A/N: Wow, thanks so much for continuing to read this story and waiting on the update. Huge thanks for all the comments, reviews, PMs, favorites, and alerts. I appreciate them all, they do keep me motivated.

* * *

"I can't believe him" Yoruichi fell back against the closed door of her bedroom. "I didn't want upset you, my ass. I told him I wanted to go." Yoruichi suddenly felt Byakuya's spiritual pressure move away. "Ugh, I can't believe he left like that", she closed her eyes, "I don't he care", she said hitting the door with her fist. There was a quiet knock back. Yoruichi opened to the door and found her grandmother standing at her door with a plate of cookies and a big glass of milk.

"Trying to bribe me with cookies and milk" Yoruichi raised an eyebrow at her grandmother sweet and innocent smile."

"No", Adaeze handed Yoruichi the plate of cookies and glass of milk, "I just came to see how you were doing and to see if you want to talk." Adaeze smiled as she waited for permission to enter Yoruichi's bedroom.

Yoruichi motioned for her grandmother to come in. "There's nothing to talk about Nin Nin Byakuya went behind back and now he's runaway. I can't believe he left," said Yoruichi as frown consumed her face.

"He left because you said you didn't want to talk to him."

"Yeah, now he listens to me". Yoruichi plopped down on her bed and took a big bite from one of the cookies. "Seriously, Nin Nin can you believe him."

"Yes, Yoruichi I can" Yoruichi stared at grandmother with a cookie in her mouth. It was only thing stop her from saying something. Adaeze sat next to Yoruichi. "That's the kind of man Byakuya is Yoruichi. You should know that." Adaeze rubbed Yoruichi's back. "He was just doing what he thought was right. The Kuchiki clan is very traditional and as a male Kuchiki he felt it was his responsibility."

"But Nin Nin told him I would go, no I said I wanted to go", Yoruichi held her head down and shook it gently. She took a deep breath and held up her head, "that we would be a united front and he still went behind my back. Pa Pa would've never left you out. "

"That's true but that's because Meka knows better. Even with that said Byakuya didn't do it to hurt you. He thought what he was doing was the best thing to do" Adaeze took Yoruichi's hand.

"I am never going to be able to win against you am I."

"Maybe in a 1000 years you'll have a chance". Adaeze smiled at Yoruichi. "If you want to avoid fights like the one tonight, Yoruichi you're going to have to train Byakuya".

Yoruichi laughed, "I don't think I can find a rolled up newspaper strong enough to knock some sense into him".

"Yoruichi I am being serious I had to train your grandfather and I think Byakuya is even more stubborn and prideful than Emeka. You don't need a newspaper you need to nudge him in the right direction until he learns to go that way by himself. I had a two years to train Emeka before we got married, you don't have that kind of time."

Time was something Byakuya needed more of, as the day had turned into night he was alone. He assumed he'd be spending the night with Yoruichi not with a book. Byakuya rapidly scanned the index searching page by page. He ran his index finger swiftly under each word making sure he did not miss anything but there was nothing. "Damn", he mumbled as he closed the book. There was nothing in the book that could fix what he'd done. Unohana had no words of wisdom to free him the doghouse. His head hurt, he rubbed his temples and sighed. "What am I to do? I just don't understand why she reacted that way. I told her I would take of it and I did. I'll go by the library in the morning and see if there's another book."

Byakuya lay down but could not sleep. He closed eyes but all he could see was Yoruichi's angry eyes staring back at him. He was restless he wanted to do something anything. He got up and got dressed. Byakuya left his home and was met by the cold night air. There was no moon that night so the darkness covered everything. Byakuya just started to walk. _I just don't get it. She should be happy, there is less for her to worry about. I did what needed to be done. If she had been there she would've, no she did not need to be there_. Byakuya had been walking aimlessly for 20 minutes. He stopped walking once he realized where he his feet had taken him. Even shadowed by the darkness he knew he was back at the Shihoin estate. The gates of the estate were only 50 yards away. _It's late, too late for me to just show up. Plus Yoruichi maybe asleep, I'll come back later._

He turned around much to the dismay a certain black demon cat that sat on the rooftop of the Shihoin mansion. Yoruichi felt Byakuya coming well before he could see the Shihoin estate. She was still angry with him but she still wanted him to come, and he didn't he just turned and walked away. _What's the matter Byakuya-bo don't have the guts to face me? _She leaped down to a lower rooftop.

"Yoruichi Shihoin get down from there right now. Go to your room and transform back, your grandmother will have a heart attack if you somehow get stuck in your cat form and have kittens". Emeka tossed his head back and laughed.

Yoruichi laughed as well all the way back to her room. Byakuya on the other hand was not laughing at all as he walked back to the Kuchiki manor. Byakuya tried to go to sleep but all he did was toss and turn. Yoruichi on the other hand fall asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. The next morning Byakuya got up early so he could stop by the library before going to the 6th division.

"Hey Byakuya, you're going the wrong way." Byakuya turned slowly to see a pink kimono blowing in the breeze as it hung on the shoulders of Captain Shunsui Kyōraku. He held on to his straw hat. "Old man Yamamoto moved the meeting up an hour so we're starting a 8:30 AM instead of 9:30 AM".

Byakuya searched his mind quickly. _Meeting what meeting? _"The meeting?"

"Yeah", Shunsui scratched his thin lined beard, "it's going to be a long one too. I hear Captain Hitsugaya has a 22 page report."

Then like lightening it struck Byakuya the day Yoruichi told him she was pregnant was also the day he was supposed to turn his report on the 6tth Division for the quarterly divisional reports. "The meeting is going to be at least three hours."

"Yeah", he sighed in boredom. Byakuya and Shunsui headed for the meeting.

Meanwhile Yoruichi's head had not left her pillow. She slept softly and soundly through the morning. Hunger finally got her up around 10:00 AM. She headed to the kitchen as soon as she finished getting dressed. This time there was no Nin Nin or Pa Pa with a plate of cookies. The manor seemed abandon. Yoruichi fixed a big bowl of ice cream, grabbed a hand full of cookies, and poured a big glass of milk. "Ah, now this is what I call a good breakfast." Yoruichi melted in her seat after in eating a big spoonful of the homemade lemon ice cream. She was in sweet treat heaven and did not think about Byakuya once.

Byakuya on the other hand keep thinking about Yoruichi. The meeting was dragging on and he was ready to leave. He was finally brought back to reality when Captain Commander Yamamoto spoke to him. Byakuya gave his summary for the 6th and waited for questions from Yamamoto and the other captains. The elderly but powerful Yamamoto stared at Byakuya. The muscular old man knew Byakuya was not a man of many words but even he expected Byakuya to go into some detail and not just mention the key points. The other captains were surprised as well but no one asked Byakuya any questions. He breathed a sigh of relief as Yamamoto moved onto the 7th Division.

Yoruichi moved on as well after she finished her breakfast. She figured now would be a good time to visit her old friend, Kūkaku.

"Yoruichi another visit."

Yoruichi sat across from the fiery Shiba clan leader. "I wanted to tell you about my visit with Kisuke and Tessai." Shiroganehiko and Koganehiko came in with tea for the two ladies. Ganju came in after the twins but after Yoruichi and Kūkaku looked at him, Kūkaku's baby brother quickly left before either woman could say something. "What's up with Ganju?"

Kūkaku shrugged her shoulders, " Who knows? I am guessing your meeting went well or else you'd be avoiding me."

"Yes it went very well with the exception of Kisuke thinking it was a joke." Yorucihi could see Kūkaku grinning over her teacup. "He soon realized it wasn't a joke and we moved on. Tessai was very supportive of course."

"Of course," Kūkaku echoed Yoruichi's cheery tone, too cheery for Kūkaku.

Yoruichi squinted at Kūkaku trying to read something but she could find it whatever it was, "Of course he did and he even made cookies." Yoruichi smiled, "come to think of it where are the tea cakes?"

"The teacakes are for guest, you've been here so much lately and outsider would think we were roommates." Yoruichi frowned and Kūkaku smiled. "Speaking of roommates when will you and Byakuya " Kūkaku paused as the playful frown on Yoruichi's face changed to a real frown, "Trouble in paradise already."

"Paradise, this isn't paradise it's the Soul Society."

"Oh so what did he do this time?"

"He," Yoruichi clenched her right fist, "he went and told his clan elders about us getting married and the baby."

"Oh"

"Oh, all you can say is "oh". I told him I wanted to go and we should do it together."

"It is Byakuya Kuchiki"

"You're just as bad as Nin Nin. Being Byakuya Kuchiki doesn't make it excusable."

"No it's just not a surprise. I am surprised he even discussed it with you. I honestly thought he would've went and told them right after you told him you were pregnant. Then he and his clan elders would plan everything from there."

"It will be a cold day in hell before I allow the Kuchiki clan to dictate my life."

The leader of the Kuchiki clan hurried to the Seireitei library as soon as his meeting was over. He grabbed some more books and headed for the Kuchiki study room in the back of the library. Byakuya almost dropped the books when he opened the door and found his grandfather sitting in the room asleep. The door closed and Ginrei opened his eyes and pretended he was reading like a schoolboy caught sleeping in class.

"Hello Grandfather."

"Byakuya, what brings you by the library during this time of day?"

"I had some research to do but I can do it later." Byakuya started to turn around.

"No, no need for that I was just reading" Ginrei quickly looked down to see what he was supposed to be reading, "the Gotei newsletter." Ginrei picked the newsletter up and started reading it

Byakuya sat his books down on a small desk next to the window instead of at the large wooden table where Ginrei was sitting. The Kuchiki men sat in silence. Byakuya started going thought he other books. He quickly realized that the books offered him more technical information about the pregnancy and even some psychological aspect but everything was more on scientific level not an emotional level. "Useless" Byakuya huffed.

Byakuya's out burst stopped Ginrei from dozing off again. "What Byakuya?"

"It's nothing." _Grandfather might know the answer. He has experience in this area. _ Byakuya turned to his grandfather and asked, "Grandfather, how did you avoid disagreements with grandmother while she was pregnant?"

"I spent most of my time at the division headquarters." Byakuya just stared at his grandfather hoping for some words of wisdom to flow from the elder Kuchiki. Maybe just maybe some words were hiding under his thick grey mustache. "I also said "yes" a lot."

_That can't be it. There's got to be more._ "That was all."

"Your grandmother cried a lot and always wanted me to rub her feet. So when she asked me for anything I'd just say yes that way she didn't cry. I stayed at the division a great deal anyway so I just added a little more time. Why are you asking? Has Yoruichi been crying a lot lately?"

"No, she's been yelling. She is upset because I took the initiative and spoke to the clan elders and settled things before she got involved. I am sure grandmother would've appreciated not getting her involved."

"Yoruichi isn't your grandmother." Ginrei slowly got up from the table and gingerly moved to the door. "Good day, Byakuya."

Byakuya left soon after and headed straight for the Shihoin estate. When he arrived Adaeze greeted him.

"Sorry Byakuya Yoruichi isn't here."

Byakuya looked downward for a moment. "Oh, I see, I wanted to, I wanted to let Yoruichi know I'll cancel dinner with Ukitake and Unohana tonight."

"No don't do that. Yoruichi was so looking forward to your evening out. " Adaeze smiled innocently at Byakuya. Unlike Yoruichi he fell for it.

"She still would like to go".

Adaeze saw the spark of joy in Byakuya's eyes for a moment. "Yes, she does. Don't think you're off the hook, but a nice night out might improve things."

"I'll be back at 6:00 PM."

"I'll let Yoruichi know and she'll be ready." Byakuya left and Adaeze smiled until she turned around and saw Emeka.

He shook his head. "This is going to be entertaining to watch, but wait we don't even know if Yoruichi is coming back today she probably went to the human world."

"Oh dear" Adaeze covered her mouth and looked worried, "she'll back she's just visiting Kūkaku. Never doubt my powers Meka." She kissed him on the cheek and walked away.

Adaeze was correct Yoruichi arrived at the Shihoin estate in less than 15 minutes. She went straight to her bedroom to take a nap. Just before 5:00 PM Yoruichi hard a soft knock at her door. Yoruichi mumbled come in from under her covers.

"It's time to get up Yoruichi." Adaeze pulled the cover from over Yoruichi's head.

"Is it time for dinner Nin Nin?"

"That's right and Byakuya will be here soon." Yoruichi pulled the cover back over her head. Adaeze pulled the covers back down. "Yoruichi, he's coming to pick up for your double date with Ukitake and Unohana."

Yoruichi closed her eyes. "I forgot all about that."

"Byakuya didn't. You should've seen him today. He came here looking all-pitiful. He wanted to make sure you and he were still going out tonight. I am sure he came to apologize so that tonight you two could have a wonderful evening with another couple. Byakuya is so looking forward to this evening. It was all he talked about".

"Nin Nin you're kidding, right?"

"No, you can ask your grandfather. He'll tell you that all Byakuya talked about was going out with you this evening. I am sure Ukitake and Unohana are looking forward to it too. Plus, you could have one of _ famous desserts". Suddenly Yoruichi seemed wide-awake. "Yes, their triple fudge chocolate cake, caramel dream brownies, and peanut butter and chocolate chip pie have all won awards."

"OK, I'll go, but I am going because of the Ukitake, Unohana," Yoruichi's stomach growled, "and for the food." _This feels like a setup but it is a sweet setup._

Byakuya arrived at exactly 6:00 PM and Yoruichi was not ready so he and Emeka sat quietly ignoring each other until Yoruichi made her appearance. Byakuya braced himself for her arrival as he felt her spiritual pressure move closer to the room. His body tensed with anxiousness. Yoruichi walked in room yawing. Then their eyes met and Yoruichi rolled her eyes to the side. "Lets go Byakuya or we'll be late". Yoruichi turned to her grandfather and smiled. "I'll be back soon Pa Pa." She turned away and started walking out the room. Byakuya followed.

Emeka smiled slyly as they both left. "Bow wow, Byakuya-bo."

"What?"

Emeka turned quickly to see if wife standing behind him. "Oh nothing I was just saying wow because I was surprised Yoruichi would go out with him, it's like wow, wow".

Byakuya was not nearly as smooth as Emeka when it came to trying to keep out of the doghouse. He and Yoruichi walked in silence the entire time. There was just an angry wedge between them. Yoruichi welcomed seeing the huge grin on Ukitake's face as he waved to Byakuya and Yoruichi as they approached.

"How are you guys doing tonight"? The gentle captain of the 13th division greeted Byakuya and Yoruichi with warm eyes.

Byakuya immediately noticed a quick change in Yoruichi's demeanor she switched from a cold's winter's day to a warm spring afternoon. Yoruichi smiled, "We're good Ukitake. Where's Unohana?"

"She's inside we wanted to make sure we got a good table." Yoruichi and Byakuya followed Ukitake into the restaurant. When they arrived at the table Ukitake took Unohana's hand and smiled.

Unohana broke from her gaze and acknowledged Yoruichi and Byakuya. "How are you two this evening?"

"We're fine, " responded Yoruichi as she slide into the booth. "This place is really packed."

"It's like this every Friday night." Ukitake slide over closer to Unohana, "The food is delicious and the music is wonderful". Ukitake looked over to Unohana. "What would you like?"

"I think I will have the salmon tonight. Yoruichi you should try it one of the best dishes and salmon is loaded with Omega-3. The steak is really good too. It's so tender it can melt in your mouth".

Just Byakuya was about to ask Yoruichi what she wanted their waiter came over. The pencil thin young man introduced himself, "My name is Ren and I will be your sever tonight? Let me tell you about our specials we have a black and blue salad tonight along with a glazed chicken salad. I would recommend the glazed chicken salad it the glaze is exceptional sweet with just enough zing".

Yoruichi's eyes lit up as she turned to the waiter "Did you say sweet?" She bit her lip. It was an innocent act but Byakuya found it very arousing.

"Yes" Ren's blue eyes sparkled "and it is absolutely delicious it is prepared with a sweet berry marinade, and the salad comes with strawberries and candied walnuts".

Yoruichi sprung forward, "I'll have that."

The waiters took everyone else's orders but much to his disappointment no one seemed as enthused by their meals as Yoruichi. Byakuya and Ukitake and had the steak and Unohana had the salmon.

Ukitake placed his arm around Unohana's shoulders. They smiled at each other as their foreheads met. Ukitake turned back to Byakuya and Yoruichi and asked, "So have you two finally decided on a date? It's is quite the talk of the Gotei you know."

Yoruichi turned to Byakuya with a sly smile. "Hmm, have we decided on date Byakuya?"

"Yes"

Yoruichi sat back and raised her eyebrow, "Oh really." She folded her arms and tilted her head to the left.

"What I mean is yes we haven't decided."

Both Ukitake and Unohana looked at Byakuya and then looked at each other. Yoruichi had turned her attention from Byakuya to the dessert menu. Yoruichi the felt the gentle couple's stare and raised her head from the menu.

"No date yet but it will be soon. We'll have a winter wedding." Yoruichi smiled softly almost as it if she were in a daydream. "Maybe it'll even snow that will make for beautiful day."

After seeing the gaze in Yoruichi's eyes Byakuya was driven to be supportive. "Snow would be nice."

"Whoa you two want snow on your wedding day." Ukitake's smile grew wide, "snow on your wedding day is sign for prosperity," Byakuya shook his head in acknowledgment as he picked up his glass of water, "and fertility" added Ukitake.

The comment caused Byakuya to choke a little on his water. Both Yoruichi and Unohana turned to Byakuya. "I am fine" he managed to strain out.

Ukitake laughed, "What's the matter Byakuya, afraid Yoruichi will get pregnant on your wedding night"?

"I don't think we have to worry about that Ukitake." Yoruichi took a sip of water.

The waiter came over with everyone's meals. Ren gave special care to Yoruichi's dish. "Now you let me know if you like it that or not". He flashed his gapped tooth smile at Yoruichi. "I think you'll enjoy it." He winked and left.

Yoruichi took one bite a big smile covered her face. "Yoruichi if it's that good maybe I should've picked that instead of the salmon."

"Unohana it may just be my sweet tooth but this is delicious. You could try some if you like", she pushed her plate toward the dark haired captain. Unohana cut one of the small glazed chicken tenders in half and took and bite. "It's good isn't it?" Unohana shook her head saying yes. "Ukitake would you like to taste it?" Ukitake took the reminder of the chicken tender Unohana cut. He smiled as well. "Glad it's not just my sweet tooth." Yoruichi started eating again and notice Byakuya looking at her plate. "Byakuya, you wouldn't like it I know you don't care for sweets".

"I do partake in some sweets, and there are even some sweets that I can't seem to get enough of" The intensity of his stare grew into desire as he looked into Yoruichi's eyes.

The stare caused a reaction Yoruichi did not want. She knew what he was talking about flashes of the last night they spent to together fill her head. She bit her bottom lip.

"Is everything ok." Ren's words broke through Yoruichi trance and she quickly looked away from Byakuya. Her eyes landed cautiously on her food. "I hope you're enjoying the sweet and tangy chicken salad?"

"Oh yes, it's delicious." Yoruichi smiled as she took another bite.

Music soon filled the room and the atmosphere changed as the lights deemed just a little. The evening went well and the food was great. Byakuya and Yoruichi did not talk to each other for the rest of dinner. They ate in silence only answering questions prompted by Ukitake. Ren soon and asked about dessert everyone declined but Yoruichi. "I can't decide Ren they all look so delicious".

"Well, how about I bring you a sampler. Normally, it's for catering orders but if you won't tell I won't." He winked at Yoruichi. Ren came back with a special sampler with a small piece of chocolate peanut butter pie, triple chocolate fudge cake, a couple of large hand-dipped chocolate covered strawberries, and a small caramel brownie.

"Ren, you've made my night" Yoruichi smiled with delight. Ren smiled as he left the table. Yoruichi's table mates all watched in amazement as Yoruichi devoured her desserts. Yoruichi was almost completely finished when she noticed everyone's eyes on her. "Did anybody want", Yoruichi looked down on her almost empty plate, "some?" She smiled, "here why do you two have this" she hand Unohana a chocolate strawberry on a small saucer.

"Thank you Yoruichi." Unohana smiled and feed Ukitake the strawberry. He took a small bit.

"Delicious". Ukitake smiled at Unohana.

Yoruichi picked up the remaining strawberry. Byakuya looked her and the strawberry; Yoruichi stared at Byakuya sweetly and took a huge bit out of the strawberry consuming almost all the chocolate. "Oh did you want some Byakuya?" Yoruichi reached out her hand to give Byakuya the reminder of the strawberry. To her surprise Byakuya took the strawberry and her hand. He bite in the strawberry and the process his tongue flicked her fingertips.

His stare was back and so was his desire. Byakuya's sweet tooth was starting to ache in the worse way. Yoruichi what that stare meant, and she hated the effect it was having on her. She was still mad with him but her desire to be with him was wining. She was going to break under his stare if she wasn't careful. Luckily her new friend Ren came to her rescue.

"Well you all be needed anything else?"

"Nothing else for us just the check", Byakuya responded before anyone else could speak. Byakuya still held on to Yoruichi's hand.

"Very well shall I divide-"

"No need I'll take care of it."

"Thanks Byakuya," added Ukitake.

Unohana quickly replied as well, "Yes, thank you."

"Here you go sir." Ren held the bill out in front of Byakuya.

Byakuya hesitated he knew he would have to let Yoruichi's hand go to sign for the bill. He released her hand slowly as soon as their hands no longer connected he felt her pull away it was only inches but it felt like miles.

"Make sure you leave Ren a big tip, Byakuya" Yoruichi added as she smiled at Ren. "He's been so helpful".

Byakuya mumbled, "So helpful"

Ren's smile grew as wide as the Atlantic Ocean.

The two couples separated outside of the restaurant. Ukitake and Unohana waived as the moved further away into the darkness.

"The music was very nice."

Yoruichi turned to Byakuya and said, "Yes, it was."

Byakuya just stared back at her searching her eyes to see if she would look at him the way she did the other morning. That look was not there. _Why are you staring at me like that Byakuya with those eyes as deep as pools of water? Why want you say something so I can stop staring at your mouth, and stop thinking about your kiss._ Yoruichi looked down and noticed Byakuya's hands they were loosely clasped longing to hold on to something. _Those hands calloused from your hours of training how I enjoy the feel of them over my body_. Yoruichi grabbed her forearm. _Why don't you take my hand, why don't you apologize? _She suddenly remembered why she is angry with him she looked up quickly. Her eyes lock with his and the anger was quickly consumed by the desire in his eyes. "Byakuya, I, I'll race you". She takes off leaving Byakuya standing alone. He quickly followed. The adrenaline pumped through both of their bodies. Excitement filled them. The rush hit Yoruichi hard it was what she needed. She reached the home first. Byakuya followed only seconds behind, but it's too late. Yoruichi opened the door turned to her head to the side and smile, "You lose Byakuya-bo", as she said as she closed the door.

* * *

A/N:

Velveteen: Me thinks Yoruichi wants candy

Peace in Chaos: The demon cat is starting to miss her candy man too bad he couldn't find something in that book. Byakuya needs to learn not to rely on that book so much.

Miko: Is he ever going to get out of the doghouse?

Peace in Chaos: You just have to wait and see.

Thanks for reading this chapter. Please leave a comment or review, love hearing from you guys. Until next time peace ;)


	8. From the Doghouse to ?

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

A/N: Thanks for reading this story. Big thanks for all the reviews, PMs, favs, and alert. So lets see, will Byakuya go from the doghouse to the candy store or to the pound?

* * *

Yoruichi had been gone for three days. She sent a messenger to let Byakuya know she was leaving. Luckily for him that messenger was Adaeze. She made Yoruichi's abrupt leave seem urgent but yet not very dangerous. Telling him that Yoruichi's ability to turn into a cat made her perfect for the mission and that was why she went. Adaeze left out the part where Yoruichi volunteered and the mission was just simple surveillance and that any skilled Secret Ops member could handle it.

It was a simple and boring mission but it did give Yoruichi a chance to get away from the Soul Society. Several shinigami dispatched to the real world seem to be disappearing off the location grid and repapering in a different location. Yoruichi had gathered enough data in less than 48 hrs to end the mission. She learned that the shinigami in question were posing as humans drinking and gambling during patrol hours in an underground gambling parlor. Yoruichi sighed as she lay on her purple silk pillow in the window of Urahara's shop. "I can't believe how idiotic and simple minded some shinigami can be".

Kisuke sat with his back to Yoruichi working on something at his desk without turning around or stopping what he was doing he responded nonchalantly, "Well Yoruichi-san, it did make your mission easier."

Yoruichi stretched out in the sun. "I know but I wanted at least a little excitement. You would've thought they would have been more careful". Yoruichi watched as Kon dashed across the street avoiding traffic. "Kon has shown more stealth ability then these guys". Yoruichi yawned and closed her eyes.

"In your condition you don't need excitement." Kisuke laughed. "Speaking of no excitement when will you be returning to Papa Kuchiki?"

"In the morning", Yoruichi sleepily replied as she curled into a ball for an afternoon nap.

Meanwhile at Ichigo Kurosaki's home Renji and Rukia were planning operation "Wedding Day Stealth Information Retrieval Part 2". Rukia and Renji were going to find out all the info they could about the wedding so the Women's and Men's Associations could plan Byakuya and Yoruichi's surprise wedding parties. Much to Ichigo's dismay Renji and Rukia had been in his room all afternoon.

"Ichigo" they yelled at the orange haired teen boy.

"Leave me out of it," Ichigo continued working on his homework. His normal forlorn brow was even lower today he had a test tomorrow and his uninvited guest kept disturbing him.

"NEEEEEE_SAAAAAAN!" Kon screamed as he jumped on Ichigo's bed from the window. He leaped toward Rukia with stuffed arms opened wide. Rukia quickly moved out the way and poor Kon's plush body hit the closet door hard and he slid to the floor. No one went to the aid of the stuffed lion lying dazed on the floor.

"Ichigo!" Rukia yelled as she threw a balled up sheet of paper hitting Ichigo in the back of the head.

Ichigo turned around his angry brow melted into a confused look as he stared at Rukia's drawing. "What is that supposed to be?"

"It's our plan." Rukia said dryly as she pushed the notebook up closer to Ichigo's face. The close-up view did not help as he stared childlike renditions of two white bunnies in black Shinigami uniforms following what Ichigo believed to possibly be a black cat. Then he saw the same to bunnies gang up on the cat but they had smiley faces over their heads there was a giant milk bottle behind the shinigami bunnies. Ichigo looked at the bottom of the page the black cat had the bottle of milk with a heart a talk bubble over its head that said wedding. Ichigo shifted his eyes to the side.

"It's a great plan, " loudly announced Renji, "we'll take Yoruichi-dono the biggest bottle of milk we can find and she'll be so happy and full of milk she'll tell us everything."

"It took you all afternoon to come up with that plan". Ichigo turned back around to his desk. "Yeah, have fun carrying a big bottle of milk around while you search for Yoruichi-san."

"Yoruichi" mumbled a still dazed Kon as he wobbled over to Rukia "I just saw her sleeping in the window of the shady shopkeeper's store."

"Renji"

"Right Rukia"

"Let's go Ichigo", Rukia said pulling Ichigo away from his desk.

Yoruichi raised her feline body up and arched her back and stretched. "Kisuke, I am leaving."

"What", he turned quickly to face "I thought you weren't leaving until in the morning."

Yoruichi leaped off the pillow and stretched some more. "I forgot, Nin Nin is baking a 30 day cake today, if I don't leave tonight I'll have to wait another 30 days to get some. Pa Pa will eat it all before sunrise".

"Oh so that's why you're going back," said Kisuke over his opened fan.

"I now have an insatiable sweet tooth to deal with, bye Kisuke." Yoruichi disappeared right before Kisuke's eyes and was almost back to the Soul Society before Rukia, Renji, and Ichigo arrived at Urahara's shop.

"What brings you by?" Kisuke slyly questioned the as he greeted the trio Tessai ushered into the room.

Rukia started to recite the lines she rehearsed on her way to the shop, "We came to see Yoruichi-dono." She turned to Renji and in a pageant like motion pointed at the gallon of milk he was carrying. Renji raised the bottle higher. "We have"

Kisuke interrupted Rukia before she could finish her lines, "Sorry, but she ran away back to the Soul Society", Kisuke added with a fake sad face.

"Oh" Rukia and Renji responded in unison. They declined Tessai's offer to stay for dinner and quickly left Urahara's shop.

Ichigo sighed, "I don't see what the big deal one of you can just ask Byakuya when you return to the Soul Society."

"That's right Renji you can ask Ni-sama tomorrow."

Renji stared at Rukia wide eyed, "Me why don' t you ask him, he's your brother."

"He's your captain."

"You live with him"

"You see him more than I do."

Ichigo just shook his head. "Forget I said anything".

Byakuya wanted to forget about Yoruichi even if were only for a few hours so he could finish his report but it was not working. He sat as his desk staring at the unfinished report and sighed. "You lose Byakuya keep playing on his mind." He hated that was how their night ended. He realized it wasn't just the candy he was missing; he would have happily set through another dinner watching Ukitake and Unohana being lovey dovey and Yoruichi eating every sweet treat in sight as long as he got to be with her even if she didn't want to talk to him. _Maybe I really did lose the other night. What if she stays in the human world? She wouldn't with the baby, but what if she only comes back to have the baby? She may call off the wedding. Damn we haven't set a date and we have a tea with both clan elders and counsel members tomorrow afternoon. She may not even show up. She wouldn't, would she? _ Byakuya sighed heavily.

"Forgive the intrusion Captain Kuchiki," a young messenger said as knelt in front of Byakuya's door, "Captain Kuchiki, I bring word from the Shihoin clan".

Byakuya braced himself for bad news_. Is about Yoruichi, the baby, what?_ "Yes"

"Yoruichi-sama said that she and the other clan leaders will meet you tomorrow at 4:00 PM".

Byakuya waited for a moment before dismissing the messenger. _She's back but she doesn't want to see me tonight otherwise she would've come herself. She was telling me I lost more than the race the other night. _

_The Following Day_

The Shihoin Clan readied for their departure. Adaeze could tell neither Emeka nor Yoruichi were thrilled about attending the tea to say the least, but they did looked stunning that day. Yoruichi in her golden silk homongi kimono elaborately decorated with small bright red Chrysanthemums, golden pines, and soaring cranes. Adaeze smiled at her husband in his grey hakema and with his black five family crested kimono prominently displaying the Shihoin crest with three small crest across the back of his shoulders and two medium size crest in the front, one crest over each chest. "You look very handsome Meka."

Emeka smiled and puffed out his chest. He smiled back at Adaeze who was wearing a lovely light blue floral silk homongi kimono with a thousand tiny flowers. "And you my dear looked even more beautiful then when we had our first tea". He softly kissed Adaeze. "Oh well lets go and get this over with. An afternoon with Frick and Frack will be so whack." Emeka laughed.

"Frick and Frack?"

"Nin Nin, Pa Pa is talking about "the moles".

"Oh them," Adaeze sighed, "they are apart of Byakuya's clan and after the marriage we will all be connected so that means you two need start calling them by their names", Adaeze gave Yoruichi and Emeka a stern look, promise me that you'll both be on your best behavior now lets go we don't want to be late."

Yoruichi whispered to Emeka, "What are their names? I don't remember their real names. "

"I was going to ask you one is named Jude and the other Jirou but I can't remember which one is left mole and which one is right mole."

"What was that Emeka?" Adaeze questioned over her right shoulder.

"Nothing I was just saying we better move **right** away".

As soon as the Shihoin clan arrived Yoruichi was escorted to Byakuya. She walked into the room and Byakuya was standing waiting for her. He did not move or speak he just stared. He was waiting for her to do something say something. If she were only there out of obligation he did not want to make a wrong move sending her and his baby back to the human world.

Yoruichi stared back not saying anything just admiring Byakuya. It had been quite some time since had seen him something other than is shinigami's uniform and captain's haori. He had on a five family-crested kimono like Emeka's but his was a royal blue and his hakema were black. "You look handsome Byakuya."

"Thank you, you look lovely as well." He wanted to say more but stopped. His mouth may have not said anything else but his eyes said everything he was thinking as they move slowly over the hand painted designs on Yoruichi's kimono.

Yoruichi read his eyes and knew she had to make a move before he did. It would be a shame if they didn't make it their tea party. "Don't just stand there Byakuya let's go." She took Byakuya's arm and they started walking to the garden. "Byakuya we still need to decide on a wedding date". She said as she and he walked swiftly to the Kuchiki main garden.

The newly engaged couple made their grand entrance to a warm greeting from all the guests. Byakuya whispered, "Any day that you choose will be fine."

The tea party was going even better than Byakuya expected. Yoruichi's demeanor gave no tell to the guest that she and Byakuya weren't a loving happy couple. She smiled at Byakuya and the guest alike. She was cordial and upbeat and Byakuya was well Byakuya. He did not go out his way to socialize and he left all the small talk to Yoruichi. He stayed by Yoruichi's side.

Byakuya's aunts, Li and Jin, came over smiling brightly at Yorucihi and Byakuya. They did not waste anytime with small talk. They instead asked the question that was on most of the guest minds. "What is the wedding date?" The two elderly Kuchiki women asked in unison.

Byakuya and Yoruichi had been able to get away with saying "soon" and "we haven't decided on a date" but this time it was different. All eyes landed on them as the guest waited on answer. Byakuya turned to Yoruichi.

"We're getting married in 21 days, on January 4th." Yoruichi smiled and Byakuya tried his best to hide the shock.

"So soon", Aunt Jin added.

"There's no need to wait. Isn't that right Byakuya?" Yoruichi rubbed Byakuya on the forearm.

"No, there's not."

Suddenly the quickie wedding date became the main topic of discussion for most guests. Adaeze was beaming ear-to-ear after hearing the date. "It's that wonderful, Meka."

"Yeah, that's great in 21 days." Meka took a sip of tea and mumbled into is cup, "lets see if that's enough time to get out the doghouse."

Byakuya got called away for a minute and left Yoruichi alone. This was the first time Byakuya left her side. Jude and Jiru thought it was the perfect time to speak their minds regarding the wedding.

"Congratulations, Princess Yoruichi" sneered Jude.

"Thank you", Yoruichi responded politely trying not to stare at the hair growing from his mole. She did wonder why he had so little hair on his but manage to grow so much on his mole.

"Yes, congratulations," added Jirou. Then before Yoruichi could speak he turned to Jude "Yes, she finally got him".

Yoruichi raised an eyebrow.

"I guess Byakuya still hasn't learned about the trappings of women."

Yoruichi could feel the anger inside start to boil. _I will not let two mole covered toads ruined our tea. _"What?" She questioned calmly but shot daggers with her eyes.

Jirou quickly looked away and responded to Jude trying to ignore Yoruichi's glare, "Now he wants the clan to be stepped on by the Shihoin, the fool."

Yoruichi couldn't let this pass she'd promise Nin Nin she would be on her best behavior this was too much. Just as Yoruichi was about say something Byakuya appeared.

Byakuya saw the anger on Yoruichi's face "Is there something wrong?"

"No, no" the twins fumbled out the words in unison.

Jirou said, "We were just congratulating the princess."

"I see" Byakuya knew from Yoruichi's expression there was more than that. "Uncles, I made myself perfectly clear in the meeting, and if you cannot handle that then you may leave."

_So they were the ones you were trying to protect me from Byakuya. _

"No it's not like that", sneered Jude. He then loudly questioned, "We do want to know if the child will be raised as a Shihoin or Kuchiki?"

The new question quickly changed to the main topic of discussion all those in hearing range. Emeka had been watching the entire ordeal. Years in the Secret Ops had perfected his ability to read lips. He read every word. Emeka quickly interjected, "This is not the time or place for that discussion. It is a celebration for Yoruichi and Byakuya. We can discuss clan matters in a unified clan meeting at a later date. Right now lets celebrate".

The two uncles slithered away in funk after everyone else agreed with Emeka. The tea party continued without any more negativity, but Yoruichi was ready to leave. She whispered in Byakuya's ear, "I am ready to leave. I can't eat another tea cake."

"Certainly, I'll let your grandparents know." Byakuya started to stand and Yoruichi tugged at his sleeve stopping him.

"Good and let everyone else know as well," She looked him innocently and let go of his sleeve, "I want you to take me."

The look was innocent but the words were not. He was sure she did not mean anything other than for him to escort to the Shihoin estate, but his body certainly reacted as she was implying something else. Byakuya nodded and then stood to announce their departure. He quickly announced, "We are leaving."

Yoruichi and the guest waited for something else but there was nothing but silence. Byakuya helped Yoruichi stand. She added, "Thank you so much for such a lovely afternoon. Please stay and enjoy yourself".

Byakuya and Yoruichi took the Shihoin carriage back to the Shihoin estate. Yoruichi fell asleep before they left were off of the Kuchiki grounds. Yoruichi used Byakuya's shoulder for a pillow. He tried not to enjoy the day but deep down he did enjoy it just as he enjoyed the peace surrounding them in the privacy of the carriage. Suddenly there was a drop in temperature that disturbed their peace and awakened Yoruichi.

"Are we there yet?" Yoruichi sleepily asked rubbing her eye with the back of her wrist.

"Almost," Byakuya answered with a hint of disappointment in his voice.

Yoruichi yawned. "It's getting colder, winter is truly here. We'll get our first snow soon", she paused and closed her eyes, "in less than three days."

Byakuya raised an eyebrow. "Three days".

"No less than three days mark my word, it'll happen."

It was just small talk but at least it was something between them other than silence. Talk of the weather came to a stop along with the carriage as it reached the main entrance of the Shihoin estate. As Byakuya walked Yoruichi to the door of the Shihoin mansion a part of Byakuya still wondered if he would have the door closed in his face this evening. After the scene with his uncles he would not be surprised if he would be staring at a closed door. He could only stand and watch as Yoruichi moved to the door. "Byakuya since you're here will you do me a favor?" She looked back at him with most adorable kitten eyes quietly begging for a yes.

_Yes, anything_ his mind screamed, _as long as it gets me out of the doghouse_, as he looked deep into her golden eyes. He quickly buried the screams and calmly replied, "Yes".

"Good," she smiled like a kid in candy store with a black card. She didn't say anything else just walked in and he followed.

He found her quietness a bit unsettling. He knew she was taking him to her bedroom but for what; her eyes were not filled with desire, they instead were filled with mischief with a gleam that only meant trouble. Byakuya's mind started to wonder. _She still maybe upset, what if she wants me to do some demeaning chore as punishment, like clean her bathroom with a toothbrush. Wait if she just wants me to rub her feet, that's quite the common request among pregnant woman. Yes, that must be it. _ Byakuya breathed a sigh of relief.

Yoruichi pretended not to notice as she opened her bedroom door. As soon as she entered the room Byakuya quickly offered his services, "Would like for me to rub your feet", Byakuya tossed the words at Yoruichi.

"How nice of you to offer Byakuya, you can do that afterwards."

Byakuya was shocked that he was wrong. He started to speak but was mesmerized by the sight of Yoruichi's long purple locks falling past her shoulders as she let her hair down. He didn't speak he attentively watched Yorucihi saunter across the room and into the bathroom. She left the bathroom door open. Byakuya was intrigued by the sound of running water. _She does want me to clean the bathroom with a toothbrush_. He started moving cautiously to the bathroom door as the sound of Yoruichi's humming drew him to her. He stood in the doorway of Yoruichi's huge bathroom. Even Byakuya was surprised at the size. He took a quick look around and noticed how simple yet elegant the room was, from the pink cushioned chair at the vanity to the tub with several carefully laid candles. The tub was more than big enough for two people. Byakuya's thoughts were intruded by the sweet scent of lavender filling the room as Yoruichi poured some into her bath water. The favor popped back into Byakuya's mind. _What does she want?_ "Yoruichi the favor..." Byakuya paused as Yoruichi started to disrobe.

"Ah, yes I need for you wash my back". The words fell from her lips as smoothly as her kimono fell around her ankles.

Byakuya did not reply he could not speak; he stood in the doorway admiring the most tempting mocha dream. Yoruichi stepped into the tub and Byakuya's eyes followed. She let out a pleasurable moan as she relaxed in the hot water. The sound stroke Byakuya's ear; this time more than just Byakuya's sweet tooth was aching. "Byakuya you'll never be able to reach me if you're standing way over there." She smiled a seductive smile and Byakuya moved swiftly to her. He was almost to the tub when she said, "Byakuya" hearing his named stopped him from moving. She looked at him with the same smile, "Do you normally take a bath with all your clothes on?"

Byakuya quickly removed his clothing and settle in behind Yoruichi. _So she's not upset anymore. Candy!_ Yoruichi interrupted Byakuya thoughts by handing him her lofa. _Oh, her back_ Byakuya stared at the sponge and then at the long purple locks before him. He reached for her hair then stopped as he realized his hands were wet. He looked for towel to dry hands but the dry towels were across the room neatly stacked on the wooden towel rack. Then almost as Yoruichi sensed Byakuya minor dilemma she grabbed her long hair twisting it and pulling it over the front of her right shoulder. Byakuya began to slowly drag the soapy sponge over Yoruichi's back.

"Byakuya do you know why I am upset that you didn't take me with you to speak to your clan elders?"

Byakuya stopped in mid motion. _She said I am upset_. "Yoruichi I apologize for leaving you out of the discussion, but I just wanted to protect you and our baby from whatever backlash that came. I knew not every elder would be in agreement with our decision."

"Byakuya I know that but I said I wanted to go," she turned to face him "I didn't want to go to defend our decision, I wanted to be there for you." She caressed his cheek and stared into his eyes, " I want us to lean on each other, you're not alone Byakuya, I am here".

She looked at him with the same look she had the other day it pulled a genuine, "I am sorry" softly from his lips. He kissed her on the forehead and then leaned his forehead against hers. She softly kissed his lips. The kiss grew more passionate and he wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer. She felt him and thought,_ someone is happy about bath time._ She opened her mouth deepening the kiss. She pressed her chest against his and he moaned.

Byakuya began nibbling at his chocolate starting with Yoruichi neck. He slowly worked his way down lightly kissing her damp mocha skin. He moved his tongue over the first harden chocolate toffee tip and used his thumb and index finger to toy with the other until a moan slipped from her lips. She pulled his hair up slightly causing him to move his nibbling back up her body quickly until his lips met with hers. She broke from the kiss and whispered, "I want you, Byakuya" against his lips.

The words sent a lightening bolt through his body exciting him to no end. He kissed her hard but not bruising. She felt his hand slide down her flat tummy slowly moving downward. She widened her legs and he murmured as he felt her push his hand between her thighs. She moaned into his mouth in reply as he began to tease her with his finger. He continued the teasing until Yoruichi cried out his name and tossed her head back in ecstasy. Byakuya moved his kisses up and down her throat until his lips found hers again. The kiss left them both breathless. She stared into his eyes dark with desire. Yoruichi licked her lips and Byakuya took in a sharp intake of breath. His entire body was aching for her touch. Yoruichi slide her body up against and felt just how much he desired her. Then without hesitation like hot fudge she melted over him. Byakuya moaned, "Yoruichi" and closed his eyes. She whispered his name causing him to open his eyes. She wanted his eyes open as soon as Byakuya opened his eyes he was caught in her stare. Yoruichi started to move her hips and Byakuya moaned again. She kissed him and they both settled into a rhythm. Byakuya and Yoruichi held each other as they both finished with their sweet treat at the same time.

They were so lost in their own world they didn't realize how much water they'd splashed on the bathroom floor. "It's a good thing we're on the first floor less water damage." Yoruichi laughed at the puddle of water on the floor. She kissed Byakuya gently on the forehead. "I guess we need to get out of the tub before we look like raisins."

Byakuya frowned in disappointment. He didn't care if they turned into raisin for the first time in his life he just wanted to stay in the bathtub. He started to bring up the fact didn't finishing washing her back but It was too late Yoruichi had already stood up. The sight of Yoruichi's perfect body dripping wet made Byakuya's sweet tooth ache again. He wanted more candy. Then Yorucihi yawned and Byakuya knew the candy store was closed at least for tonight. Yoruichi and Byakuya placed some towels down to soak up the excess water then she and Byakuya went to bed.

Yorucihi laid her head on Byakuya's chest. "Byakuya you know what."

"What?"

She moved up near his ear and whispered." You smell pretty." She laughed and kissed him tasting his slight smile through the darkness.

* * *

Miko and Velveteen: Candy!

Peace in Chaos: Yes, not any candy but bath tube candy. Something else we discussed on Bleach Asylum's Byakuya x Yoruichi FC we agreed the bath tub and ByaYoru were a sexy combination.

Velveteen: Byakuya finally got his candy again.

Miko: Yeah, I was a little worried in the beginning Yoruichi in the human world in her cat form and not with Byakuya-bo, but took a her less than a day when she came back to satisfy her sweet tooth.

Peace in Chaos: They have a sweet tooth but there is more to this chapter than candy.

Velveteen: I know, we got to see that Jirou and Jude are jackasses

Peace and Chaos: Yeah that too ;p and some other things but you'll know what I mean later. As always thanks for reading this chapter, please leave a comment or review. Until next time


	9. Snow Day

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

A/N: Sorry for taking so long to updat life has been really busy. Thank you for the continuing to read this, and especially thank you for the reviews and comments. I hope the candy is too hard this time.

* * *

Yoruichi slowly opened her eyes and saw Byakuya sleeping next to her. His face was serious as if he was in deep discussion. _You don't even smile in your sleep Byakuya_. She gently brushed a few stray hairs from his face. "You're probably dreaming about a meeting," she shook her head gently and proceeded turned over, which prompted Byakuya to tighten his hold on her lithe body. She smiled at his unconscious response to keep her near. Then Yoruichi noticed tiny snowflakes falling slowly. The sight of the snow delighted her so much she tried to dash to the window.

The quick movement started to awaken Byakuya as he felt her start to slip from his grasp. He instinctively held on and pulled her back. He mumbled some gibberish in his sleep state and tightened his grip.

"Byakuya it's snowing," Yoruichi exuberantly exclaimed, as she started removing his arms from around her waist. Yoruichi promptly freed herself from the sleepy man's grasp and moved closer to window admiring the falling snow.

The sound of her voice and the absence of her warm body broke into his sleepy state. "What", he mumbled with his eyes still closed.

She looked over her shoulder at Byakuya. He'd finally opened his eyes slightly. "It's snowing". She'd hoped the words would provoke a somewhat enthusiastic response from Byakuya but all she got was a yawn.

When he finished yawing he whispered, "Snow."

"Just like I said it would. I told it would snow in less than three days and you didn't believe me. So what are you going to give me for being right?"

"Yoruichi, there was no wager," he grumpily replied with his eyes now closed. Byakuya laid his head back down. "The snow can wait until morning."

She frowned and turned to face him. "Ugh, Byakuya sometimes you can be such a bore unless" her frowned changed to smile, "unless you plan to give me my prize in the morning".

_What a prize for keeping me awake or guessing at the weather. No prizes only sleep_. "A prize" Byakuya sat up and quickly pulled the covers back exposing all of him but his left leg was still covered by the soft violet colored sheet, _sleep is your prize_. "Come back to bed Yo" Byakuya stopped as his eyes were finally opened and he was enchanted by Yoruichi's perfect body. The full moon's light ran over every perfect curve just as Byakuya's eyes did. He blinked making sure it wasn't a dream.

Yoruichi's eyes traveled along Byakuya's pale skin stopping at his manhood. "Byakuya, I was hoping you'd be more creative, but my, my, what a tasty looking prize." She playfully licked her lips.

Yoruichi's last actions sent a jolt right through him causing his manhood to awaken. All of him was awake now and aching for some more candy. All he could do was stare, now sleep was the last thing on his mind. _Creative, get back into bed and I'll show you who can be creative_. The words played on his mind but he didn't say them out loud and his hesitation cost him.

Yoruichi, knew he wanted her she could see could see his desire from his body's reaction but she wanted him to say it. She wanted him to be bold like he did their first night together. She wanted him to pull her into bed and take her, but he didn't he just stared. _So you just wanted to look, Byakuya, you can watch as I walk away maybe then you'll learn not to hesitate_ "I am thirsty do you want some milk" Yoruichi slowly walked across the room. Byakuya eye's stayed glued on the bewitching demon cat the entire time, but he did not utter a word. Yoruichi grabbed her robe off the chair. She turned to him as she put on her purple silk robe and asked, "Would you like some water?"

_Water, I want candy_. He again held back. "No", he said finally after taking his eyes off of her body.

"OK"

Byakuya hit his head heard against the pillow right after Yoruichi left the room. "What's wrong with me? I have to stop these cravings otherwise I'll be limping every time I am around her. Damn why does she always do this to me?" Byakuya groaned into his pillow.

Yoruichi returned to the room shortly with a big glass of milk and two large double chocolate chip cookies on a plate. She sat down on the bed next to Byakuya and noticed he was eyeing her cookies and she was not about to share. She turned slightly away from him and pulled a banana from out of her sleeve. "This is for you the cookies are mine". She smiled before taking a big bite out of one of the cookies.

After eating her cookies and drinking her milk Yoruichi was finally ready to go back to sleep. She made herself quite comfortable right next to Byakuya. She laid her head on his chest. Byakuya could feel the heat from her skin through the thin fabric. The softness of her silk robe next to his skin and the heat from her body made it hard for Byakuya to sleep to say the least.

Yoruichi woke up early and looked out the window as the sun rose and illuminating the white surroundings. She quickly woke Byakuya up by pouncing on him. "Get up, it's a snow day. What shall we do?"

Byakuya sleepily replied. "We, I have to go to the 6th Division." I have work to do and snow doesn't stop that. Byakuya opened his eyes just in time to see Yoruichi's face change from a smile to a pout. "I can't stay all day but I can stay for a while this morning". She still didn't smile. "I'll come back this evening." _That should be enough._

"Early, before sunset," She questioned with those kitten eyes once again begging for a yes.

Once again Byakuya folded under her gaze, "Yes."

She smiled for a moment but then a serious face replaced her joyful grin. "Byakuya we need to talk."

Byakuya was put on edge by the words and the look. This can't be good. He knew it wasn't good when she started to speak and the laughter completely left her eyes.

"I've been thinking about what your uncles said yesterday".

"Don't worry about them I'll handle it." Byakuya's eyes grew wide as he realized what he'd just said. _She's probably going to take offense to that, but I can't have her worrying about them_. He wrapped his arm tightly around her shoulder. "I won't leave you out but Yoruichi I don't want you to worry I'll make sure they won't interfere with our lives."

_You are learning Byakuya_ "Good." Yoruichi said as she laid her head on his chest. She danced her fingers across his smooth skin. "Byakuya, I want you to build us a house." She looked up at him and could see the surprise in his eyes. "I have some land that's technically not part of the Shihoin compound. It will not be Kuchiki or Shihoin it'll just be ours, a place for us to raise our children."

_She said children_. The words pulled at his heart so he didn't know what to do. He saw Yoruichi's lips move but was in awe and could not comprehend what she was saying. _No wait what if she didn't say children, maybe I just heard children because I wanted to hear it she may have just said child._ Byakuya closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I agree it would be best for our **children" **he looked into her eyes hoping he didn't make a fool of himself, " if we were to have a place of our own, that way both clans will remain neutral".

"Yes, exactly." She smiled at him and gave him the same look she had the other morning.

The words and the look pulled his heart right out his chest and into her eyes. He wanted her to look at him like that forever. A warm sensation of joy washed over him_. She wants to have my children and raise them in our home._ Byakuya a felt so happy until he couldn't hold back completely there was a slight turn up of the corners up his mouth.

Yoruichi saw the tiny smile and her smile grew wider. She knew he was happy about the decision and that made her happy.

"Yoruichi we should have four."

"Four what, kids, I was thinking more like three."

"An odd number would be nice, five children yes, five children."

"Yoruichi frowned, "I said three" She held up three fingers.

"Adding three, hmm eight seems like a high number but it is a good number."

Yoruichi looked Byakuya in the eye and said, "thr-eee-eee".

Byakuya responded in the most serious tone, "If you're up to it, three more hmm, 11 is a great number and I am sure Adaeze-sama will be very happy."

"Happy I don't think so, she' not going to take kindly to you and that other woman you plan on having eight more kids with", Yoruichi noticed Byakuya's smirk come and go quickly as he again put on his stone mask, "Byakuya you know you shouldn't tease a pregnant woman", she placed her hand gently on her chest, "I am in a delicate state." She grinned, "Now you'll have to make it up to me." She smiled her most mischievous smile to date at him. "I know" she slide her body against his and with her mouth less than an inch from his she whispered, "Byakuya I want" she paused as Byakuya's eye once again became dark with desire. "I want you to cook me dinner". She quickly moved away from him and lay back down on her side of the bed. She smiled at Byakuya's annoyed frown.

"Can't I just rub your feet"?

"That's right you still owe me a foot rub." Yoruichi tossed back the covers from off of her body and wiggled her toes.

Despite her toes being adorable Byakuya paid them no attention. His eyes were glued on the newly exposed skin revealed by her loose silk robe. He just couldn't resist the temptation of the velvety chocolate. He slid his hand under the silk and gently took hold of one of the chocolate mounds. "Byakuya" his name slipped from her lips and before should finish her statement his lips found hers. Byakuya's hands continued further down and he untied her robe. Byakuya slowly dragged his hand back up along Yoruichi's stomach, he finally noticed her stomach was not as flat as it was their first time together and it ignited a primal drive in him. He moved his hand slowly upward and returned to caressing the chocolate mound.

The kiss left them both breathless, but it didn't stop Byakuya from continuing to caress Yoruichi's body. He breathed into her ear, "Don't worry I'll make it down to your feet". The words heated Yoruichi's entire being. Byakuya started nibbling on her ear and moved the nibbling down to the opposite chocolate mound and started nibbling on the hardening chocolate drop. His hands continued to move freely all over her velvety chocolate skin. She started to melt under his heated touch. There was no hesitation this time his hands moved over her in almost a possessive manner. Byakuya was touching the woman who would be marrying him and having his child and she was his for the taking.

Yoruichi moaned as his nibbling on her chocolate mounds. Byakuya took his time delighting each. "Byakuya" She whispered his name and again his mouth found hers. Then he continued kissing down her body taking a moment to caress her growing belly. He continued kissing until he reached the sweet spot, his most treasured treat then savored in its flavor until Yoruichi screamed his name.

Byakuya continued nibbling lightly down Yoruichi's right leg until he reached her foot. He took her small foot in his hand and caressed it as he kissed around her foot from her instep to the ball of her foot. He left the right foot and repeated the same act on her left foot. He slowly made his way back up her body nibbling softly on his chocolate. Byakuya stopped and stared at into Yoruichi's eyes. He kissed her softly. The he whispered, "I told you I'd get to your feet. I-"

He stopped, closed his eyes and breathed heavily as Yoruichi wrapped her hand around him. She smiled naughtily at his reaction and started slowly stroking her candy delight. She kissed him hard and he moaned into her mouth as her hand started to move faster. She broke their kissed and whispered, "It's now time for me to taste my prize."

Byakuya couldn't speak but his eyes said all Yoruichi needed to hear. She gently pushed him back, and with a seductive grin Yoruichi started imitating Byakuya's path of kisses down his body until she reached his candy cane. Byakuya arched his back as Yoruichi to her first taste. After she was satisfied with her tasting she moved on top of him to finish her sweet treat.

Yoruichi started to move off of Byakuya but he quickly pulled her back. He ran his slender finger through her long silky purple locks. "Don't," he whispered softly, "not just yet, just a little longer," he kissed the top of her head. He enjoyed being together with her he didn't want to let go not yet. Byakuya felt Yoruichi smile against his skin and it delighted him. He held her to his heart just a little longer.

She started to move again but he didn't loosen his hold. "Byakuya it's time to get up." Yoruichi continued to move and Byakuya mumbled something, Yoruichi smirked and added, "You're the one that wanted to go to work on a snow day."

He frowned and at the smart remark, but let her go. She was right he did have to go in to the office today, he had reports to finish. Yoruichi lay down beside him. Just looking at her lying next to him started melting his frown. "Byakuya we have to plan our honeymoon, you don't plan to work through that are you?"

"No" Byakuya let the little remark slide he knew a honeymoon could mean only one thing. _No work, just candy, lots of candy. _

"Good" Yoruichi rewarded him with a kiss. "I think a week should suffice."

"Yes a week" _of lots of candy_.

"Yes, it will give us some time alone. It'll probably be our only time alone until the baby comes. After the wedding you'll have learn what it's like to be the husband of Shihoin. That role requires a great deal of responsibility and", her voice trailed off, "patience."

Byakuya raised an eyebrow. He confidently responded, "Yoruichi, I am the head of the Kuchiki clan and I assure you I can handle being your husband."

"OK if you say so." Her words seemed to be holding back her laughter and that made him a little wary. Yoruichi slinked off the bed and reached out her hand. "Byakuya, it's time for our bath."

"Renji, I can't believe you're so afraid of Nii-sama you can't ask him by yourself ".

"Me! Why don't you just ask him? He is your brother."

"He's your captain and" Rukia paused as the soft scent of lavender tickled her noise. "Do you smell that?"

"Did you? Don't worry about it. It's natural sometimes when you get nervous"

Rukia frowned, "No you idiot." She grabbed Renji's kisode and dragged him down the hall pulling him toward the calming lavender aroma.

Renji scratched his head. "I know that smell it's from, it's from", then is his face lit up like a light bulb, "Yoruichi-dono at the Halloween party." He smiled a cocky smile at Rukia.

Rukia stood with her arms folded she dryly replied, "It took you that long to figure that out."

Renji's cocky smiled dropped.

"Let's go Renji before she leaves again". Rukia dashed off before Renji could say anything. He followed quickly behind her.

They both ran into the room where the scent seemed to end and in unison they yelled, "Yoruichi-dono." Instead of Yoruichi's warm eyes they were greeted by Byakuya's disapproving glare. They could tell Byakuya was not pleased with them for interrupting his work.

"Captain Kuchiki" Renji said failing to mask his shock as he stared at Byakuya.

"Nii-sama" added the slightly red faced Rukia.

"Sorry for the intrusion Captain Kuchiki, it's just that you smell", Renji shook his head rapidly; "I mean we thought because of the smell."

Rukia stepped in and rescued Renji from his mouth, "Nii-sama forgive the intrusion we thought Yorucihi-dono was here, but we see she's not we'll be leaving now."

Byakuya picked up the report he had been working on, "Renji I need for you to take this report to Captain Hitsugaya."

"Yes, Captain Kuchiki." Renji quickly took the report from Byakuya. "Is there anything else?"

Byakuya looked down and started working again. "Yoruichi and I will be married on January 4th." Renji and Rukia could only stare in bewilderment. Byakuya continued working his serious blank voice made it seem as if he were giving a report not speaking of his wedding, "Rukia the clan's seamstress will be at your call. Renji I will be leaving you in charge of the 6th Division from the January 4th until we return on January 11th." He seemed to pay them no attention as they proceeded to respond.

"Thank you, Nii-sama" Rukia gleefully responded.

Renji puffed out his chest slightly. "Yes, Captain Kuchiki, I will make sure the men stay in line".

Rukia and Renji quickly left the room.

"That was so easy and you were worried. Nii-sama graciously told us about his wedding plans without us even asking. See I told you how" Rukia turned to Renji only to see him running in the opposite direction, "I can't believe Renji left like that." Rukia started walking to the 13th Division as soon as she arrived Kiyone stopped her.

The petite 3rd seat of the 13th Division greeted Rukia with a smile, "Kuchiki you've returned," she clasped her white gloved hands together, "anything interesting to report."

A smile crept on to Rukia's face, "Well actually I do."

After leaving the 10th Division Renji headed straight to his favorite lunch spot. Hisagi and Kira joined Renji shortly after his arrival.

"What's got that big grin on your face, Renji? You haven't finished all the sake have you?" Hisagi hit Renji hard on the shoulder.

"No, I will be taking over the 6th Division in January." Renji smiled smugly and took a big gulp of sake.

Hisgai and Kira sat with their mouths wide open just like their eyes and stared at Renji.

"No way Captain Kuchiki is too young to retire," Kira said slowly.

"No, no, I am just going to be in charge while he's on his honeymoon."

"Honeymoon, you say." Hisagi quickly took a sip of sake. "If you know when the honeymoon starts then you also know when the wedding is"

"Of course I do, I am the Vice Captain of the 6th who else would Captain Kuchiki trust with such important information. When I got to his office today he wouldn't let me leave without telling me that the wedding will be on January the 4th and of course he has asked me to take over and lead the 6th in his absence". A huge grin covered Renji's face once again.

Meanwhile the Women's Association called an emergency meeting.

"Go ahead and spill it onion head, when are Boobies and Bya-kun getting married?" The pink haired association president grabbed a hand full of candy and waited for Rukia to reply. The other members all moved in close and stared at Rukia.

"Nii-sama is getting married on Jan. 4th." Rukia grabbed some candy as the other members stared at her in disbelief.

"So soon!" All the members yelled except Nemu.

Renji finished drinking his cup of sake.

"I don't get it why so soon?" Kira shook his head.

"Have you seen Yoruichi-dono?" Hisgai slapped Kira on the back.

Renji started to laugh and Hisgai joined in and the two men throw back another cup of sake.

The suddenness was also on the Women's Association members' mind.

"That seems so sudden," Isane added.

"I know why" Rangiku moved in closer to Rukia, "It could only be one reason." The other members including Rukia stared at Rangiku waiting for her to spread words of enlightenment, "Its love, after being apart for so long they just couldn't wait any longer. That's so romantic."

The room filled with "Ohs".

"Yes, its so romantic" Nanao chimed in as she rubbed her eye under glasses. "That's why we need to plan the perfect party."

"Party!" Yachirui yelled as she tossed candy in the air. She quickly caught most of it and stuffed in her mouth.

The Woman's Association were not the only ones with a party on their minds back at the Hungry Dragon the boys were about to discuss the same thing, a party.

"Hisgai, Captain Kuchiki entrusted me with date so don't go spreading it around."

"Me, it's not like I am going to post in the Gotei newsletter. The printer is closed for the night".

"I am not kidding."

"Kidding about what?" Iba questioned as he sat down at the table. Both Hisagi and Renji just stared at the muscular shinigami.

Kira spoke up, "Renji doesn't want Hisgai to print that Captain Kuchiki and Yoruichi-dono are getting married on the Jan. 4th."

Iba jumped out his seat, "What Captain Kuchiki and Yoruichi-dono are getting married on the Jan. 4th?" Everyone in the restaurant turned to Renji's table. Iba pumped his fists; "We've got to get started with the plans for bachelor party. It'll be the best bachelor party even." Kira, Hisgai, and Iba all toasted to the party. Renji on the other hand drink two cups of sake before they were finished.

* * *

Valveteen: Oh Renji :)

Peace in Chaos: Renji talks too much, LOL but that's why I like.

Valveteen: Bya got more candy.

Peace in Chaos: And Yoruichi did too :)

Miko: At least they're getting candy in story, you should add a little candy to the Uptight Prince and Free-Spirited Cat

Peace in Chaos: It's all about the candy with you, Miko

Miko: It is not, it's about the ByaYoru I am just saying to is good.

Peace in Chaos: I think we'll end on that note. Thanks for reading this chapter. Please leave a comment, review, PM, whatever floats your boat. Peace


	10. Snow Day Part B

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

Sorry its been so long since I've updated this story. Thank you for continuing to read it and thank you so much for the reviews, comments, and favs. This is a short update and it's kinda different from the other chapters. I didn't want you to think I was not going to finish this story because I am, I will update it again as soon as I can.

* * *

The members of the Shinigami Women's Association laughed, ate, and drank punch as they planned a wedding party for Yoruichi and Byakuya. Unfortunately they had spent most of the meeting time eating and laughing so not much planning had been done but that was about to change. Captain Unohana was on her way and the women wanted to have most of the planning done before she arrived.

"We need to decided on a place for the party", Nanao adjusted her glasses and shifted her eyes downward, "and we certainly can't have the party at in our regular meeting room for social gatherings". Memories of the last time Byakuya caught the women in his home celebrating Yachiru's birthday party flashed in her mind. I don't think Captain Kuchiki would be too pleased with it".

Rukia was very happy for her brother and wanted to make the party special and she knew the perfect place. "I know we can have in one of the gardens at the Kuchiki manor". The women all turned and looked at Rukia as if she had grown an extra head. "I'll talk to nii-sama about it. I am sure he'd want the celebration to be in one of the most beautiful places in the Soul Society and I can't think of a place more beautiful than the north garden teahouse. We can have it there".

Yachiru practically leaped out of her seat at the idea. "Great thinking onion head, now we just need to decide on the food. We need lots of sweets and candy".

"We need to have lots of sushi and milk for Yoruichi-sama". Those were the first words Soi Fon had spoken since arriving. "Yoruichi-sama doesn't like sake so only milk and tea will be allowed".

Rangiku frowned at the thought of no sake. Then an interesting idea popped in her head and that frown was quickly turned upside down. Unohana and Isane walked in just before Rangiku could share her thought.

"The menu and place have been decided but first lets make sure that is what the young couple wants". Unohana sat down along with Isane. "Captain Kuchiki is a very private person and Yoruichi Shihoin isn't one to share her secrets as well". The women dropped their heads just a little they had not thought about what Byakuya and Yoruichi wanted. "However, after seeing them together just a few minutes ago holding hands in the snow, I don't think they want to hide their love. They probably will be very opened to a celebration honoring it".

Meanwhile at the Hungry Dragon Renji stared into the bottom of his empty sake cup. He sighed, "If only this were a nightmare." Renji knew it wasn't a nightmare from huge roars of laughter and slaps on the back from the men surrounding him. It was considerably worse than any nightmare this was real and his life was over or it would become a living hell. Renji grabbed the newest bottle of sake before the waiter could place it on the table. No one in the group noticed Renji's sullen state. The others were too caught up in the excitement of the news. Renji looked at his male comrades and noticed even more had joined the table. His table had become the new meeting place for the Shinigami Men's Association. Renji was nudged and pushed as more male shinigami joined the table. Renji knew it was all over when Akon and Omaeda arrived. The slender Akon and the large Omaeda sandwiched poor Renji.

Akon was so surprised he almost dropped his unlit cigarette. He rubbed one of the three exposed tiny horns on his forehead with the back of his thumb. " So soon, oh that's why Captain Kuchiki was acting the way he did earlier. Captain Kurotsuchi and I ran into Captain Kuchiki. Normally, Captain Kuchiki ignores Captain Kurotsuchi and just walks away, but today was different. He stopped and appeared to be listening to Captain Mayuri. I thought it a bit odd, but now it makes sense. Yoruichi-dono was in one of the nearby shops talking to Captain Unohana and Vice Captain Isane. Captain Kuchiki must have been waiting on Yoruichi-dono".

"Ha Ha!", Omaeda knocked poor Renji with his elbow. "I can't believe it Captain Soi Fon would be having a fit right now if that were true. No one would ever be good enough for her precious Yoruichi-sama

Omaeda went back to stuffing his face with rice crackers and Akon started puffing away on his cigarette. Renji started to feel sick. He didn't know if it was from all the sake and cigarette smoke or that his captain and a black cat were going to kill him. Renji attempted to remedy his sickness with more sake. He reached for the bottle but was too slow Akon grabbed it first and poured out the reminder of the sake. Renji slumped over the table.

"Why so down Renji?" Ukitake asked as he patted Renji on the back. "Everyone is a having good time so should you."

Shunsui addressed his old friend, "Ukitake, why is everyone having such a good time, I don't see any lovely ladies around?"

Renji turned around as much as he could and started to say something to the senior captains but was cutoff by Iba. "Captains you are just in time, we are planning a bachelor party for Captain Kuchiki."

Renji turned pale there was no way Byakuya would not know it was he that told. Ukitake and Shunsui would mention his name as soon as they spoke to Byakuya. Ukitake and Shunsui stared at Iba and then each other. Shunsui adjust his hat and smiled. "That explains it."

Ukitake gave a nod in acknowledgment. "We just saw Captain Kuchiki and Yoruichi Shihoin playing in the snow."

"WHAT?" the table yelled in unison.

"It wasn't playing exactly," Ukitake, scratched his head, "it was more of a snowman competition. They were building snowmen on Shizune hill and they asked us to judge. Yoruichi built a snow cat instead of snowman. It was very nicely done".

"Yes it looked like she sculptured the cat out of snow. It was wonderfully detailed from its paws to the tiny thin twigs she used as whiskers. Byakuya's well was," Shunsui turned to his friend to fill in the rest.

"Byakuya's was different. We weren't quite sure what it was so we voted for Yoruichi's snow cat."

Shunsui tipped his straw hat up and sighed. "Byakuya was not pleased we did not pick his, Seashell Emperor."

"I think you mean, Seaweed Ambassador, but Shunsui is right Byakuya wasn't happy with our choice. We did think it was strange seeing Byakuya in the snow doing something outside his captain duties, but getting married can make a man do strange things."

"Well at least strange things for Byakuya."

"That means Captain Kuchiki will be pumped", Iba pumped his fist, "for his bachelor party. Renji what do you think? You haven't added anything."

"I think, ", the men all stared at Renji, "he wants to be left alone". Renji quickly grab the newest bottle of sake to arrive at the table and filled his cup.

"C'mon Renji even Captain Kuchiki would want to celebrate his upcoming nuptials." Hisagi said as he took the bottle of sake from Renji's grasp. "You must know what he likes his favorite foods, drink, something. Let us know so we can add it to the party."

"Something, I don't know what he likes, do you guys know what your captains like?" Renji snapped then sunk in his chair as his chair as he saw Hisagi and Kira's sad faces, "c'mon you know what I mean, not all captains share those kind of things".

"I know what my captain likes and it scares me", Akon's small eyes grew wide and he snuffed out his cigarette, "believe me you don't want to know". All the men at the table grunted in disgust.

"Ha, I know what my captain would like," Omaeda elbowed Renji what his massive elbow, "your captain staked to a tree." Omaeda let out a huge roar of a laughter, "so he wouldn't show up for the wedding. She hates when anyone interferes with her", he frowned as he said "Yoruichi-sama". "She's probably all down in the dumps about it. She's probably all alone. She, she needs me", Omaeda jumped up and smoothed sides of his dark hair, "I have to go take care of, I mean see to my captain." He smiled a huge smile and flashed stepped away. Omaeda was a surprisingly fast for a man of his size and he was gone before anyone could stop him.

Shunsui took Omaeda's place next to Renji. "Any bets on how many licks Captain Soi Fon will inflict on him when he attempts to console her."

Ukitake poured his old friend of cup of sake. He shook his head and added, "I can't bet on a man's sorrow and pain."

"I can", Akon interjected, "I say four."

"Four, only four", Iba pound his fist against the table, "she won't stop until he's black and blue I say 10."

"No way," Hisagi grabbed the bottle of sake from Akon, "she hit him once and that'll be enough. He'll be back here whining about his broken heart and black eye."

Kira agreed with Hisagi, "I think Hisagi-san is right. Captain Soi Fon won't want to waste anymore time on Omaeda then necessary".

"No, no this is Captain Soi Fon, the number would have to be two".

Shunushi turned to Ukitake, "Ukitake thought you weren't betting."

"I am not I'm just guessing," Ukitake smiled, " a certain guess."

Shunsui smiled. "Well in that case I am going with Ukitake."

"All bets are in gentlemen now back to business, Renji help us out there's got to be something Captain Kuchiki likes."

"I told you Iba", he pointed at Kira, "he likes to be left alone", Renji slurred out his words as he took another sip of sake.

"I know something Byakuya likes, " all the men including Renji turned and looked at Ukitake, "he likes calligraphy."

"See there go you answer," Renji placed his sake cup down and leaned on the table, "a bachelor calligraphy party surprise." Renji ended his slurred statement with a loud belch.

"WE ARE NOT HAVING A CALIGRAPHY ANYTHING! Iba jumped up knocking the table, "we will have the best bachelor party ever without CALIGRAPHY!"

All the men cheered including a drunk Renji. "Yes we will!"

Soon all Renji could do was lay his head on the table. Hisagi and Kira helped their wasted friend up to his feet. They walked a nearly passed out Renji out of the Hungry Dragon. Suddenly Renji stopped. "Oh no he's coming for me and don't even know where my zanpaktou is."

"Who Renji?" Kira and Hisagi both felt an enormous spiritual pressure coming their way. "Captain Kuchiki" they confirmed in unison. The faint sound of female laughter surrounded them for a second. Suddenly the ghost like trail of Byakuya faded in front them. All three males breathed a sigh of relief.

Byakuya on the other hand continued his chase. Pregnancy had not slowed Yoruichi down one bit. He was pushing himself to the limit and Yoruichi seemed to be coasting along just beyond his grasp.

She finally stopped to declare herself winner. "I win Byakuya, I think the baby may even be making me faster". She winked at Byakuya. "Now it's time for dinner. We're having our favorite snow day dinner, catfish stew." She rubbed her tummy.

Byakuya stared at for a moment admiring her in the falling snow. Dust was ending and soon the darkness would encompass the land and he wanted to soak in Yoruichi's beauty before the last rays of sunlight were gone. She smiled and nothing else mattered. He didn't care that she invaded his office only a couple hours after he arrived and disrupted his entire schedule. Byakuya didn't mind that she convinced him to go to lunch with her instead of returning to his office after he spotted her talking to Captain Unohana and Vice Captain Isane. He didn't care that she somehow managed to keep him out of his office for the rest of the day. He was no longer disappointed that Shunsui and Ukitake chose her snow cat over his Seaweed Ambassador. Today was a good snow day and he spent most of the day with his future wife and future mother of his children.

The thought warmed him. _No Yoruichi I've won._ Byakuya moved closer and cupped Yorucihi's chin and tilted her head up to meet his lips. He kissed her until the stars filled the sky.

* * *

A/N

Velveteen: Oh everyone is happy about Byakuya and Yoruichi getting married

Peace in Chaos: Yes, and they want to celebrate, it's almost party time

Miko: LOL, Renji doesn't seem to want to celebrate it.

Peace in Chaos: Renji is worried about Byakuya turning his life into a living hell. Byakuya is his captain he can have Renji doing laundry for 50 years.

Thanks for reading this chapter :)


	11. Snowball Fight

Disclaimer: I do not on Bleach, if I did it would be full ByaYoru action

A/N I am so very sorry for the long wait in between updates. I'd planed to be finished with **The Uptight Prince and the Free Spirited Cat **by now so I could focus on **Fantasy **but I am behind on both. Due to injury typing has become painful so I am unable to type as long and I don't have a lot of free time. I do appreciate your patients and of course all the favs, alerts, and especially reviews and comments they have been motivational. I will finish this story, promise.

* * *

Byakuya watched as hundreds of tiny flakes drifted slowly down from the night sky adding yet another layer to the snow covered ground. It was snowing once again and for the first time in his life Byakuya was just admiring the beauty of the falling snow. Of course the snow paled in comparison of the woman lying next to him. Her legs intertwined with his, her long purple strands of hair flowing through his fingers as he held her against his chest. He thought about how beautiful Yoruichi looked on this white night and every night. He kissed her gently on the forehead and returned to watching the snow.

This winter was going to be the whitest winter in the Soul Society's history some had said but tonight's snow was the first snow in almost a week. Byakuya delighted at the possibility of the snow continuing until morning. That would mean another snow day. He knew Yoruichi would figure out a way to drag him from work, but he didn't mind he actually admired her ingenuity and he always had a good day when he was with her. She was changing him and he knew it, but he didn't mind. He was seeing things he not seen before such as the beauty of falling snowflake and doing things he never would have thought of doing like having a snowball fight in the middle of the day in the middle of the Seireitei or satisfying his sweet tooth in 6th Division archives. Yoruichi's appetite for food and Byakuya seemed to increase everyday and Byakuya was enjoying his open access to the candy store.

It was more than just candy and fun Byakuya was content and that was feeling Byakuya had not had in very long time. He was also excited about being a father. He was glad Yoruichi was going to be his wife and he looked forward to thousands of nights like this one. One where he and Yoruichi seemed to be the only ones in the world and the sound of her light snores was enough to lull him into the most peaceful sleep.

\\

"Byakuya wake up." The sound of Yoruichi's voice started pulling Byakuya out of his dream. "Byakuya" Kisses began to tingle his skin starting from his neck, to his chin, and ending at his lips. His mouth open to return her kiss but his eyes remained closed. She pulled away his head followed searching her lips. He finally opened his eyes and she was gone.

"Yoruichi" his sleep-laden voice cried out.

"Yes" a gruff male's voice came from under the bed.

Oh great she's in her cat form "What are you doing?"

She leaped on the bed and lay on the pillow next to Byakuya. "I was looking for my gold and black hairpin. I wanted to wear it this evening to the party."

Byakuya had tried to forget about the party. It had been the talk of the Gotei all week. Yoruichi thrived in all the attention from everyone. She was comfortable in the spotlight. She was every bit the proud blushing bride but Byakuya was the grumpy groom to be. He was annoyed by the attention and overfriendliness of everyone. He only put up with the fuss because Yoruichi seemed to enjoy it.

"Oh the party" Byakuya mumbled.

"It's going to be great at least according to Rukia and Soi Fon. The Women's and Men's Shinigami Association have put a lot of work into this Byakuya so be nice."

"I will be cordial until it is the appropriate time to leave."

She placed a paw over her right eye, "Byakuya try to show a little enthusiasm and don't make statements like that at the party. Please don't act like that at your gentlemen's party."

The thought of another party lowered Byakuya's brow and he folded his arms. "I should stay and oversee the clean up after the wedding party instead of attending the gentlemen's party."

"Byakuya, you have to attend it's your party, and Rukia can handle the cleanup"

"I'd prefer to spend the evening here".

"Ok but I am going to be having fun at my bachelorette party while you're just sitting here."

Byakuya's eyes grew wide, "What party?"

"We're going to a club Rangiku heard about in the human world."

"A club" Visuals of Yoruichi partying in the human world danced in Byakuya's head and he didn't like it.

"Yes its called Club Royal. It's where every woman is a princess."

Yoruichi thought Byakuya looked as if he was pouting sitting in her bed with his arms folded and his angry face. It was cute in a way. She wondered if their child would do the same one day when she asked him/her to do something he/she didn't want to do. The thought made her smile and twitch her tail. She was having Byakuya's baby and she was happy about it. The fears she once had were pushed aside. She knew that she and Byakuya could lean on each other and that was enough to make her purr. She jumped in his lap, quickly transformed, and started to kiss away his frown. Yoruichi wanted Byakuya to be as happy as she was today. She was going to do everything she could to change Byakuya from Mr. Grumpy Pants.

He settled Yoruichi on top of him and mumbled, "Hmmm candy" louder than he expected.

Yoruichi couldn't help but laugh, "My, my, Byakuya, who knew you had such sweet tooth."

He'd been caught and he felt the sting of embarrassment like a five year-old caught with hand in the cookie jar. Byakuya tried to think of an explanation but he really had none. He opened his mouth to say something and soon as he did Yoruichi recaptured his lips and started to rock her hips. Suddenly the embarrassment was gone and all that remain was the feel and visual of the woman atop him. Once again Byakuya had been transported into a sweet dream by his favorite chocolate delight.

/

Byakuya didn't bother to fight Yoruichi on taking a snow day. He and Yoruichi were going to enjoy the day together. He stopped by his office early to check on everything. Byakuya watched his men run through one drill and left Renji in charge for the rest of the day. His trip to the office took just over an hour but that seemed like a day to Byakuya.

He rushed back to the Shihoin estate to what he thought would be the waiting arms of his bride to be, but was instead attack as soon as he reached the premises. A snowball exploded against Byakuya's chest taking him by surprise. He wasn't going let it go so easily he paned the white quiet landscape, but there was nothing but snow, no sign of the snowball hurler. Suddenly another snowball smashed against his back. He quickly turned but again no one was there. He was starting to get annoyed.

"Show yourself unless you're a coward," Byakuya voice filled the empty space. Byakuya was pulled away just as a snowball streak passed his head. Byakuya turned to his savior a masked figured dressed in black. He knew immediately it was Yoruichi. He wondered what as going on and why was she wearing an Omikinduso uniform. "Yoruichi"

She placed a finger over his lips. She looked cautiously at her surroundings. "Now Byakuya" She grabbed him again and they flash stepped as an onslaught of snowball struck their previous location.

They found coverage behind a snow bank.

"Yoruichi what is going on"?

"Just a good old fashion Shihoin snowball fight. Byakuya you picked the wrong time to come home. It is snowball fight or die time." She indicated for him to be quiet once again as she listened to sound of her family members running across the snow.

Byakuya remained quiet not because he was listening to the sounds as well but because Yoruichi said, "home". He knew from then on wherever Yoruichi was home.

Byakuya couldn't resist stealing a kiss from Yoruichi's lips. The sweet kiss only lasted few seconds as Yoruichi quickly pulled away. Suddenly a masked Emeka was in front of them blocking the sun. Emeka looked like a shadowy mount of terror holding two snowballs in each hand ready to strike.

Yoruichi quickly kicked snow in Emeka's face temporarily blinding him. Byakuya and Yoruichi used Emeka's blindness to escape. The escape sent a rush of euphoria through Yoruichi. She smiled in delight. Byakuya did not have the same feeling his chest was burning and his breathing was labored as he followed Yoruichi. She was moving faster than usual. He and she had to move quickly to avoid the many snowballs being thrown in their direction. Byakuya couldn't believe the intensity and determination of the masked men in pursuit of them.

The men were no match for Yoruichi and Byakuya's speed. The couple was finally able to escape the band and reached the square in the middle of the Shihoin estate. Byakuya and Yoruichi hid in the shadows behind the main building. They sucked in huge gulps of air trying to fill their exhausted lungs.

Byakuya tried to speak between taking in breaths, "Yoruichi," he paused for more air, "what's"

Yoruichi placed her finger over his lips. She pointed to the next building. She moved quickly behind the next building then motioned for Byakuya to come. He followed. She pointed to the next building and they rushed to the building.

"Only a little further Byakuya. I have a dug out less than 200 feet from here. We have to hurry they'll be gunning for us, but once we make it there we'll be armed with plenty of snowballs. We'll holdout there until it's over."

"Over, when is that?"

"In about 20 minutes. We just have to survive until the end."

"Survive, 20 minutes."

In a frost-laced whisper Yoruichi responded, "A Shihoin snowball fight is not about wining or losing it is about survival." The words seem to hover in the frozen air.

This was more than what Byakuya had planned. He just wanted to spend the day with Yoruichi in her warm bed not outside in cold_. I thought I'd spend my tim holding Yoruichi arms not fighting frostbite hiding in the shadows._ _The Shihoins are insane; it's too cold to be playing in the snow. What if Yoruichi catches a cold? The baby, she needs to stop playing and get back in the house. _"Shihoin Yoruichi."

"Move Byakuya," Yoruichi's words were left behind her as she dashed across the frozen courtyard.

Two ghost like figures appeared in Byakuya's peripheral vision as he chased after Yoruichi. The ghost like figures started to solidify as they gained ground on him. Then one of the figures disappeared. That figure came from the east cutting across blocking Yoruichi's path. The trap was set and it would take speed and strategy to get away.

Adaeze suddenly appeared perpendicular to Yoruichi and she was about fire upon Yoruichi. Yoruichi decided to use the molting technique. The after image would give her enough time to escape. Byakuya thought Yoruichi was trapped and jump in front of her after image. He was attacked relentlessly as the masked players converged on him. They pounded Byakuya with snowballs from all angles blinding him and dropping him to a knee.

Suddenly Yoruichi's came from up high stopping the onslaught as she landed in front of Byakuya. She turned to face the snow covered Byakuya. "Byakuya are you OK?" She began to brush the snow from Byakuya's face.

His eyes blink as he tried to make out the face behind the sincere voice. "I am OK, Yoruichi."

"Of course he's OK its just snow" Emeka's voice boomed over Byakuya's shoulder.

Yoruichi ignored her grandfather's comment and helped Byakuya up. "Sorry sometimes my family can be a little overzealous when go after a target."

_Overzealous, they tried to bury me with snowballs._

"Let's go inside before you catch a cold." Yoruichi took Byakuya's hand and led him away as her family members stared. As soon as they cleared the courtyard the Shihoin snowball fight started all over again. Byakuya looked back over his shoulder in amazement at the snow war behind him.

_They really are insane. _

Moments later Yoruichi and Byakuya entered Yoruichi's bedroom. "Byakuya we need to get you out of those clothes. We can't have you catching cold before the wedding next week. That would"

"Mean no candy" Byakuya sadly mumbled so low Yoruichi could not understand him.

"What?"

"Nothing." Byakuya quickly looked away.

"Like I was saying it would be terrible."

"Yes it would."

"Byakuya, I am going to go find you something to wear. I'll be back in a flash".

"No wonder Yoruichi is so damn elusive. Years of training how to dodge attacks from her family."

Byakuya was half undressed when Yoruichi returned with an Onmitsukidō Executive Militia uniform for Byakuya. She licked her suddenly dry lips as her eyes lingered over Byakuya's bare skin. She wanted to help Byakuya remove his hakama so she could get to her afternoon treat. _No there's no time for treats. _She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Here Byakuya you can wear this until your cloths dry."

Byakuya looked curiously at the all black ensemble especially the tika-tabi (ninja boots). He didn't mind the all black uniform and the black sash but the black tika-tabi was a little too foreign for him he would have preferred sandals.

Yoruichi was too enthralled by thought of rubbing her hands all over Byakuya's body to notice. _We can't- _"I'll go get a towel" Yoruichi quickly walked to the bathroom. _I'll just stay in here until Byakuya is dressed again it shouldn't take to long. _Yoruichi took her time picking out a towel while Byakuya got dressed.

She returned to the room find a shirtless Byakuya sitting on the edge of her bed. He had already removed his kenseikan so his long raven locks were free. She loved seeing him with his hair down oh how she wanted to run her fingers through his snow dampen hair. She bit her bottom lip pulling herself from a fantasy that he and she would not have time explore.

She sauntered over to Byakuya. "Why the grumpy face, Byakuya?"

"My face is not grumpy, I" he paused as she started rubbing the white cotton towel gently over his head slowly drying his hair. Byakuya relaxed he was lost in the comfort of Yoruichi's touch. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him. Then he laid his head on Yoruichi's stomach relaxing the side of his face against the newly formed pudge.

"Soon you'll be able to feel her kick or him move."

Byakuya pulled Yoruichi closer. "Our baby is growing Yoruichi, if she's like you were when we were young she may come out kicking."

"If he's like you were, he may come out yelling." She lifted Byakuya's head slightly. "Byakuya we need to think of a list of names for the baby at least 10 for a boy and 10 for a girl.

"I already have the perfect name for either a boy or a girl, because he or she will be the pride of the Kuchiki and Shihoin clan".

"Byakuya we are not naming our child Pride but he or she will still be the pride of both clans. Now lets get you dressed the snowball fight should be over its time for hot chocolate"

\\\\

Byakuya and Yoruichi entered the den. It was full of Shihoins big and small, old and young all dressed in traditional uniforms. Their jewel colored eyes sparkled from the light of the huge roaring fire burning in stone fireplace. Byakuya and Yoruichi were the center of attention and every Shihoin stopped and stared at the young couple. Until someone yelled out, "Watch out for snowballs Byakuya." The room erupted into laughter.

Byakuya was not amused and his face showed. Suddenly Byakuya a strong grip on his locked on his shoulder.

"Good job today Byakuya." Emeka gave Byakuya a pat on the back before moving into the center of the room.

"My don't you look handsome in the Onmitsukidō uniform, Byakuya."

"Yes, he does Nin Nin." Yoruichi's face beamed as she stared at Byakuya.

"You two find a seat and get some hot chocolate I am going to go keep your grandfather out of trouble."

"Nin Nin is right Byakuya, let's find a sit."

Byakuya followed Yoruichi as she navigated through the sea of her relatives. Byakuya was stunned at how many smiles and greetings he received. He even received a few pats on the back from some of the Shihoin males. He and Yoruichi grabbed a couple of mugs of hot chocolate and found a seat near the center of the room.

Yoruichi took Byakuya's arm and draped it over her shoulders as soon as they sat down. She leaned her body into his and made herself comfortable. Byakuya was a little apprehensive at first by the intimacy of their seating, but then he looked around and several other Shihoin couples including Yoruichi's aunt Ai and uncle Az were seating in a similar manner. They did not seem to mind that there were so many people around. Holding your lover in public was something very natural to the Shihoin clan.

Soon Yoruichi felt Byakuya relaxed and she leaned in more. She interlaced her fingers between his. Emeka stood up and told a story that no one knew was the truth, a tale, or a half-truth but everyone enjoyed it including Byakuya. Yoruichi could see that Byakuya was having a good time. His grumpy face was gone. She was happy that all her clan members welcomed Byakuya. He was the man she would spend the rest of her life with and he wanted Byakuya to enjoy their life together as much as she did.

Byakuya actually enjoyed hot chocolate with the Shihoin clan. Everyone made Byakuya feel welcomed. He wished that all the members of his clan were as willing welcome Yoruichi. It would be nice but he was going to love Yoruichi and their baby no matter what anyone thought. Now he knew that their baby would be welcomed and loved by the slightly insane snowball fighting Shihoin clan. He still couldn't believe the snowball fight, but at least he got to spend a couple of hours holding the woman he loved.

* * *

A/N:

Velveteen: A new chapter! Been on this for awhile

Peace in Chaos: Sorry about that I am so far behind, thanks Nom De Plus I didn't realize it had been so long

Miko: Glad you updates, I like this one no QT and plenty of candy

Peace in Chaos: Yeah I know, I will update this one as soon as I can.


	12. Party Over Here

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach.

**Apology:**

I do apologize for the delay in updating this story. Sometimes life just gets in the way of of us doing what we want to do. I said I'd finish this story and I will. Thank you so much for continuing to read this story. A big thanks to everyone who has written a review, left a comment, and saved this story a s fav.

* * *

**Afternoon**

Byakuya was tired of the guest and the attention. His grandfather seemed to want introduce Byakuya to every person at the party. Byakuya was only able to escape his grandfather's attention by pretending he needed to speak to Captain Ukitake and Captain Kyoraku. He used to opportunity to search for Yoruichi. Byakuya thought he'd find her with Urahara and Tessai, but she was not with them. He found Soi Fon but even she lost Yoruichi in the crowd. Byakuya found Ichigo, Ishida, Chad, Orihime, and Rukia but still no Yoruichi. Byakuya thought Yoruichi had tricked him and left the party until he heard her laughter tickle his ear.

Byakuya's eyes locked onto Yoruichi, and he watched as she easily navigated through a sea of family, friends, and comrades. She was the center of attention and she soaked up the spotlight while he shrank in the shadows. He wasn't big on crowds and barely knew most of the people in the room. If were up to him he'd take his lovely bride-to-be back to their room. The guest had their cake, tea, and other treats they didn't need Yoruichi, but he did. Byakuya wanted to go to the candy store. He was in the mood for a sweet treat not a meet and greet with a bunch of people he barely knew. It was a snow day and he and Yoruichi spent less than 15 minutes alone. Plus, tonight he'd had his gentlemen only party to attend. It would be hours before he and Yoruichi got some quality alone time. Byakuya frowned at the thought.

"Is everything alright, captain?'

"Yes, Renji, have Yoruichi meet me in the garden." Byakuya turned and walked away from Renji before he could respond. Byakuya enter the garden. The freshly fallen snow turned the garden into a sea of white. The air was brisk but Byakuya didn't mind the quiet was the worth the chill of winter.

"Byakuya, it's too cold for a stroll around the garden." Yoruichi shivered.

Byakuya didn't speak. He stepped behind Yoruichi and wrapped his arms around her.

She smiled as she melted his arms. "So what did you want to talk about?"

"Nothing," he whispered in her ear.

"Nothing Byakuya, not even about the new house."

"Yoruichi, you promised not to ask about the house."

"Byakuya, I promised not to spy on the building of the house. I also promised I would not send Soi Fon to spy either, or talk to Rukia and Renji about the house. I never said I wouldn't ask you."

"We'll I am not telling."

"C'mon, Byakuya tell me and I'll give you big reward."

"No, I swore to keep it a secret until the appropriate time, Yoruichi." He whispered in her ear, "I won't break."

A sly smile covered Yoruichi's face. "We'll see Captain Kuchiki", she whispered.

"What?"

"See the sunset, Captain Kuchiki." The sky went from a bluish grey to a purple and orange haze. The sun was setting on another day, which meant Byakuya and Yoruichi were one more day closer to getting married. It was another day closer to the birth of their child. Yoruichi couldn't help but smile. "It's beautiful, Byakuya".

**Night**

Wake up Byakuya" Yoruichi whispered in Byakuya's ear, "its time."

She nuzzled his neck. The scent of lavender filled his noise pulling the sleepy captain partially from his sleep. "Candy", he mumbled into his pillow.

"What?"

Byakuya cracked opened his eyes. His vision slowly focused on Yoruichi's face. Her perplexed look told him she was not waking him up for candy."Mmm, nothing." _No candy, no reason to get up,_ Byakuya closed his eyes.

"Oh no you don't, Byakuya Kuchiki, it is time for you to get up." Yoruichi ripped the covers from over Byakuya. She paused and admired his shirtless frame. Her eyes scanned over his defined chest down to his hinted six-pack. Maybe pulling the covers back was a mistake. Yoruichi gently shook her head removing the naughty thoughts invading her mind. "Byakuya, we're not going to be late for our parties."

He looked into Yoruichi's golden eyes, they were void of play or teasing, he knew she was serious. "Fine."

Yoruichi smiled sweetly at Byakuya a little too sweetly for Yoruichi. Byakuya wasn't sure what to make of it. Byakuya rolled out of bed and mumbled to himself as he walked hard to the bathroom. Byakuya was turning back into "Mr. Grumpy Pants". It was a snow day, and he wanted to spend it alone with Yoruichi. Byakuya stepped into the shower. The water was the perfect temperature and it slowly began to dampen his fowl mood.

He couldn't believe all the attention he and Yoruichi received. Almost everyone in the Soul Society seemed supportive and he wasn't used to all the attention. He and Yoruichi already attended one party today and now he had to go to a gentlemen's party, and Yoruichi had a her bachelorette party. Today he and Yoruichi spent less than two hours alone 90% of that time was sleeping. However, Byakuya knew Yoruichi was enjoying herself and if this was what Yoruichi wanted then he would do his best. "This is for Yoruichi", he chanted as he held his head under the water hoping to wash away all the negative thoughts and feelings.

Yoruichi was already dressed and ready to go by the time Byakuya left the bathroom. He wasn't sure what to make of Yoruichi's outfit. She wore knee high black leather boots, skin colored tights, a short but not too short leather skirt, and cowl collared violet cashmere sweater that was loose enough to mask her growing baby bump. It was conservative by Yoruichi's standards, but Byakuya knew she'd still make heads turn. Sighed. He knew Yoruichi could wear a potato sack and still turn heads.

Yoruichi broke into Byakuya's thoughts. "Byakuya, you're not going to stand there all night in only a towel. As much as I admire the look on you I don't believe it will go over as well at your party, and Ukitake and Shunsui will be here soon to take you to Sho Nuff".

"You don't have to remind me", mumbled Byakuya on his way to the closet. He took his outfit for his party. Byakuya's movements were as slow as molasses as he gathered his under clothes. He removed the towel covering his damp hair. He ran his fingers through his he wet raven locks pushing the fallen strains from his face. Then he started to remove his bath towel.

Yoruichi wrapped her arms around his waist holding his hand against the towel. "Byakuya Kuchiki if I didn't know better I'd say were trying to tempt me into staying." She smiled. "I am going to leave you to get dress. Soi Fon is almost here". She kissed him on the cheek. "I'll see you tonight". Yoruichi was gone before Byakuya could respond.

**At Sho Nuff**

"This is going to be great Byakuya", said Shunsui

"We're going to have so much fun just us guy," said Ukitake as he grabbed Byakuya's left Shoulder.

Byakuya didn't say anything.

Shunsui quickly broke the awkward silence. "There's no reason to stand out here when the party is in there."

Sho Nuff was crowded as usual. A young hostess led the three captains to the VIP room in the back of the restaurant. The trip took a little longer because a few customers stopped Byakuya to congratulate him.

Byakuya thought he couldn't stand one more person congratulating him.

The hostess interrupted Byakuya's thoughts. "Again my name is Kayo. Please ask for me if you need anything."

All the members of the Shingami Men's Association yelled congratulations as soon as Byakuya stepped in the room. He mumbled what may have been, "thank you" and sat down.

"Would you like something to drink, captain?" Renji offered Byakuya some sake.

"I would like some tea."

"It's time for Karooookeeee!", yelled Iba, "Captain Kuchiki would you like to go to first?'

Everyone turned and looked at Byakuya. He replied, "No."

"I'll go first", Captain Komamura stood up and moved to the front of the room. There were some whistle and words of encouragement after hearing the familiar intro of Michael Jackson's _Smooth Criminal_ blasted from the karaoke machine. Komamura had everyone except Byakuya singing with him by the time he started the bridge.

Next Ukitake took on the challenge of singing the Bee Gee "Stayin' Alive." Ukitake surprised a lot of guest with his ability to sing falsetto. The more the shingami drank the bolder they became with their musical selections. However, Byakuya still refused to participate. He just sat and drank his tea while everyone else got tipsy. After sitting through Renji, Hisagi, and Kira's almost incoherent version of _Rapper's Delight_ Byakuya started to make a run for it, but every time he tried to get up Ukitake or Shunsui stopped him. _Yoruichi must have enrolled them to keep at this foolish event. That darn demon cat_-

**The Princess**

Yoruichi was having a much better time than Byakuya. The Woman's Association rented a limo for the event. They had a great meal at Roman's House of International Dishes. Yoruichi was full and happy. She was also excited and curious about the next stop. Rangiku told Yoruichi she was in for a big surprise and she could wait.

"Yoruichi are you ready?"

"I was born ready." Yoruichi smirked.

"Soi Fon removed Yoruichi's blind fold the show is about to start."

"Show what show, Rangiku?"

"Oh, you'll see."

The busty strawberry blonde gave Yoruichi a look she couldn't explain but it kind of made Yoruichi worry just a little. She figured that Rangiku had rented the VIP section for the performance. They were so close they could touch the stage. Yoruichi looked around the very deem room she could barely see the other patrons. She did notice the ones she could see were women. She looked around some more and realized there was no dance floor. _Oh no she didn't, of course she did she's Rangiku_ - Yoruichi did her best to hold back her laughter.

She was saved by the announcer's appearance. He was an older man with salt and pepper hair. He was strikingly handsome for a man his age and ripped. He was confident enough to wear a thousand dollar suit with the first three buttons of his silk dress shirt open. "Hello ladies, my name is Nick and I'll be your host for the evening. I am here to make sure you get everything you need tonight and more," he licked his lips, "especially my princesses. Before we start where are my princesses?"

"Right here, right here," the ladies of the Shinigami Association practically sang while pointing at Yoruichi.

A young blond waiter came and kissed Yoruichi's hand. He placed tiara on Yoruichi's head. "Ladies I am Bam, please enjoy your evening." He winked and took his leave.

"Now that all princesses have been crowned it's time to enjoy the show," the announcer licked his lips, "for your enjoyment your servants."

The music started play and the curtain opened. Bam and four others waiters were on the stage. The music started to play the waiters started to dance. A lot of women in the audience jumped up and started cheering.

Soi Fon said, "I don't understand why these woman are cheering their dancing isn't that good, Yoruichi-sama."

"I think it will get better." Rangiku winked at Soi Fon.

"Rangiku, I hope so", Nanao adjusted her glasses, " but it is still better than watching the Men's Association karaoke."

The music changed and waiters ripped off their shirts. More women started cheering. Then the waiters ripped of their pants reveling their skimpy underwear, which had a monogram of each waiter's first initial.

Momo pointed at the stage. "Bam has a "B" on his, she blushed, "on his underwear."

Soi Fon stood up. "How dare they act such away in front of Yoruichi-sama, I-" Bam started dancing in front of Soi Fon. She turned beet red and froze in place.

"She's shy" said Rangiku as reached over Soi Fon and slipped some money down the side of his underwear. He winked and started dance towards some other ladies. Rangiku helped Soi Fon to her seat.

Yoruichi looked at her female companions. Nanao's face was red and her mouth hung open slightly. Soi Fon appeared to be in shock. Momo would look up and then back down quickly. Rangiku appeared to be having a great time. Nemu looked same as always void of emotion as she watched the waiters finish their dance. Yoruichi laughed quietly. She turned back around just in time to see Bam and his friends bow and leave the stage.

Nanao grabbed Rangiku by her shoulders and quickly turning the buxom around, "Rangiku are out of your mind. This place, ugh we're leaving right now".

"Loosen up Nanao besides we can't leave yet, not until we see Captain Rider just wait until you see him." Rangiku winked and smiled.

"No"

"In that case, Nanao, I say we vote. All those in favor of leaving raise your hand."

Nanao raised her hand. She was surprised to see her hand was the only one raised her hand. Soi Fon just sat quietly still too embarrass to speak. Momo pretended to enjoy her drink so much she couldn't respond. Nanao nudged Isane. Isane raised her hand along with Nanao.

Rangiku smiled, "All those in favor of staying raise your hand."

Rangiku raised her hand.

Kiyone raised her hand. Isane stared at her younger sister. "What Isane? I wanna see the surprise."

Then to everyone's surprise Nemu raised her hand.

Then Yoruichi raised her hand. "If this guy is a enough to peak Nemu's interest then I've gotta see him."

"Nanao, the majority has spoken. C'mon it won't be long Captain Rider is the third dancer.'

_I wonder if Byakuya is having as much fun._ Yoruichi took a sip of her virgin pina colada . _Nah, it's Byakuya he's probably already in bed_.

**Too Much**

Yoruichi was right Byakuya was not having as much fun, but he wasn't in bed. Byakuya was cringing listening to Kenpachi's version of Hound Dog's _Rocks_. Someone made the mistake of saying it was karaoke battle and you can't mention the word battle around Kenpachi. Now everyone's ears suffered.

"Give up for Captain Kenpachi." Iba pumped his fist. "Now for your entertainment we have a special guest. The lovely Miss Asin". The music started to play and a belly dancer danced into the room. The guys started yelling and whistling. The dancer started dancing towards Byakuya, and he frowned so she started dancing more toward Shunsui who didn't mind at all. The more she danced the rowdier the fellas got. Then someone spilled sake on Byakuya. He was more than ready to leave. _This evening can't get any worse._

**Shake Shake**

Yoruichi on the other hand was having a good time in the human world. She was more amused by her comrade's reactions then the dancers. She also discovered the wonderful taste of a virgin pina colada. She was on her third drink when Captain Rider appeared on stage. Most of the audience stood on their feet and cheered. Yoruichi and the others didn't see what the big deal was he came out in a fighter pilot uniform. The flight suit was zipped down almost to his belly button. He had nice chest and abs but they did not understand why Rangiku made them stay for this guy. He slowly peeled out of the top part of his uniform giving the audience full view of his chiseled chest and rock hard abs. Then turned around and pulled off his helmet his golden locks fell to his shoulder. He turned around a Nemu's mouth dropped open just a little and Yoruichi and her comrades gasped.

Nanao cleaned her glasses and did a double take. "Rangiku he looks like."

"Ccccapt, Captain Aizen", stuttered Momo

Captain Rider ripped off his uniform revealing his white thong. Rider started dancing towards Yoruichi. Yoruichi started to giggle it was like watching Aizen dance in a thong it was so wrong until it was funny.

"I knew you'd get a kick out it, Yoruichi." Rangiku and Yoruichi clicked their glasses together.

Someone screamed, "YOU BITCHES!" then throw their drink at Rangiku.

Yoruichi and the others turned just as three enraged women charged at towards Rangiku and Yoruichi. Everyone at the table quickly moved.

"No one messes with our men", a very petite woman with pink hair pointed at Yoruichi and Rangiku.

Soi Fon jumped in front of Yoruichi, "How dare you point at Yoruichi-sama?" She and the pink haired woman stood eye to eye.

"You're in trouble now", said a curvy woman with long blond hair. She thrusted her fist in Kiyone's direction.

Kiyone waved her hands in protest. "What did I do? I don't know you."

"Shut the hell up! We gonna take all you bitches down," yelled a very muscular woman with orange spiky hair.

"Sylvia stop this right now," squeaked Captain Rider from the stage.

"Hell no!" the human woman charged.

Yoruichi stood back and let the others handle the situation. The shinigami women did their best to avoid hurting the woman by using restraining techniques. The fight lasted a few minutes because the police quickly broke up the fight. The police took everyone to jail, including Yoruichi. Yoruichi called Urahara to see if he could bail them out of jail but of course he gave her some line about how he was just a poor humble shopkeeper, and he couldn't afford it. He told her he had plan. Ichigo and the others had just returned from the Soul Society. Urahara sent Ichigo and the others back to inform the captains. The Woman's Association members were happy to be out of jail until they saw Hitsugaya standing in the release area. They knew he was not pleased as Hitsugaya stood with his arms folded and face tight like a fist.

"Captain" Rangiku greeted HItsugaya with a smile.

His face did not change.

"Thank you for bailing us out Captain Hitsugaya."

"Don't thank me, Matsumoto. Thank Kuchiki."

Byakuya walked around the corner. Yoruichi's heart sank she felt like a five year old about to be punished. She couldn't tell if Byakuya was angry or sad as he approached and that made matters worse. She quickly tried to come up with a good explanation for why his bride-to-be was arrested for a fight in a strip club. She gave him her most innocent smile. "Byakuya, let me explain-" She stopped as Byakuya brushed away a stray hair from her face.

He placed his hand he right cheek and questioned softly and gently, "Are you alright?"

She took his hand into her hand and responded, "I am fine."

"Then we should leave." Yoruichi continued to hold his hand as he led her out of the release area.

"Oh that was so sweet."

"I know so sweet."

"Oh Captain Kuchiki is the greatest."

"Yoruichi is so lucky, to have Captain Kuchiki."

"Huh hum," Hitsugaya captured the women's attention. "Instead of fan-girling you all should be formulating a plan to pay Kuchiki back." Hitsugaya turned and started walking away. He looked over his shoulder and added, "I am sure you all will have plenty time to think of something between completing your extra duties. It's time to go the your captains are waiting."

The women sulked and followed Hitsugaya out of the police station.

* * *

Miko: Well it's about time you updated this story.

Peace in Chaos: Yeah, I know sorry for the long wait.

Velveteen: Oh Captain Kuchiki, to the rescue. LOL I know how Yoruichi can pay him back but the other girls I don't know.

Peace in Chaos: Maybe they give him back one of the secret rooms they have in Mansion or make him a life size Seaweed Ambassador

As always **thank you** for reading this chapter. I do apologize for the long wait. I hope you enjoyed the new chapter. Thanks for all the comments, favs, and reviews.


	13. Going to get Married

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

**A/N: Thanks for reading this story.**

* * *

**The Bride**

Yoruichi looked at herself in the mirror focusing on her traditional Japanese wedding kimono, a shiromuku. She was covered in white from head to toe. The traditional wedding clothes had more material then Yoruichi was used to wearing, but today she would make an exception. Byakuya wanted a traditional wedding with an intimate ceremony in the Kuchiki family shrine. After the wedding ceremony there would be a reception with family, friends, and comrades.

Yoruichi laughed lightly as she looked out the window at the new blanket of snow. She realized that her wedding attire would be great camouflage for a Shihoin snowball fight. She could blend in with the snow, but her attire didn't' provide her with much flexibility. Yoruichi pictured herself dodging and falling because of the shiromuku. Luckily she was in charge of planning the honeymoon. Yoruichi planned a trip to Hawaii for she and Byakuya that meant, no work, no snowball fights, and no traditional clothing, just she and Byakuya.

She thought maybe she should make clothing optional for the honeymoon. She smiled. It was still a little hard to believe she and Byakuya were getting married. She and Byakuya had known each other since childhood. Somewhere between Yoruichi taking over as head of the Shihoin clan and Byakuya entering the academy Byakuya became too uptight and too serious especially at his age. She laughed as the thought about the many times she'd go visit him just to tease him. It took very little to entice him, and the chase would begin. She liked the fact that he'd ignore anyone or stop doing whatever he was doing to chase her. Jump forward 100 years and Byakuya was still willing to drop everything to chase Yoruichi.

Yoruichi took a long look at herself in the mirror. "Hmm, you really caught me this time Byakuya." She rubbed her belly. _You behave until after the wedding._

Adaeze watched from the doorway with her mouth covered as she choked back tears. For the first time in a long time she was really lost for words. Words couldn't describe the happiness she felt, as she looked at Yoruichi in her traditional white shiromuku. "Yoruichi you look beautiful."

Adaeze's words brought a small smile to Yoruichi's face. "Thank you, Nin Nin."

Adaeze rushed to Yoruichi's side. "What's wrong Yoruichi?"

"I am just feeling a little ill. I throw up more than once today, but I think I am finally empty. Now if I can stop my stomach from flipping I'll be okay". She rubbed her growing baby bump. "The baby must be exited." Yoruichi smiled a bigger smile this time.

Adaeze patted Yoruichi's hand. "Maybe mommy is a little nervous."

"Me nervous, Byakuya is the one that should be nervous he's about to marry the entire Shihoin clan."

/\\\

**The Groom**

Byakuya kept himself busy on his wedding day. He was handling the wedding more like it was a mission. He had the staff on pins and needles. Byakuya wanted everything to be perfect and if he found the slightest flaw he'd make whoever was responsible do everything again. The staff members held their breath as Byakuya made his final inspection of the reception hall. One napkin out of place, one fallen petal, etc. meant the staff would have start over. The caterer and his staff waited in anticipation.

"Do you approve Captain Kuchiki?" The wedding coordinator stared up at Byakuya waiting for his answer. The wedding coordinator felt more of her salt and pepper hair turning grey as Byakuya took his time replying.

"It's fine."

The wedding coordinator smiled. "Very well Captain Kuchiki."

Byakuya left the room. He thought he heard cheering. Luckily for the staff he thought the workers were just happy with their work, not that they were happy he finally left. Byakuya stepped outside, and the cold frost of winter bit his nose. It was snowing again. He was glad the walkway was covered. The walk was not a long one, but today it seemed like a mile. Byakuya stopped halfway between the banquet hall and the Kuchiki family shrine. It was so quiet Byakuya could hear his heart beat.

Byakuya's mind began to flood with doubt, guilt, and worry. The snow had delayed things so the new mansion wasn't finished, and it wouldn't be completed until some time after he and Yoruichi returned from their honeymoon. Byakuya wanted to start their marriage in their new home. He didn't want the clans fighting over where he and Yoruichi should live. Plus his uncles Jirou and Jude had managed to turn a few clan members against the union. Early this morning his Aunt Jin sent a messenger letting Byakuya know that Jirou and Jude had a secret meeting with some of the male clan elders last night. He didn't know what they were planning, but he knew it wasn't good. Yoruichi was strong and independent, but Byakuya wanted to protect her from any pain. The Kuchiki clan ostracized Hisana and looked down their marriage and he wasn't going to let them do the same to Yoruichi. He struggled as his determination to protect Yoruichi was being hammered by feelings of guilt as he thought about Hisana. Byakuya's head started hurt. He closed his eyes and focused on Yoruichi's smile.

"Nii-sama, are you feeling ok?"

Byakuya opened his eyes to see Rukia standing next to him. "I am fine."

"I am glad," Rukia smiled, "today is a special day."

"Yes", Byakuya's brow line shifted downward as he stared down at his young sister, "Rukia you seem to be very happy", he said as if he were asking a question.

Rukia stared at her brother trying to gauge his comment. Byakuya's face quickly returned to its usually emotion free look. Rukia responded with her statement sounding like a question, "I am happy nii-sama it's your wedding day, and you're marrying Yoruichi-dano." Byakuya continued to stare. Rukia quickly reacted to remove the awkward silence that fell between them. "I need to take this to Yoruichi-dano", Rukia pulled out a white ume blossom.

Byakuya's eyes widen when he saw the blossom. He stared intensely at the blossom filling Rukia's hands. "An ume blossom in winter", he looked at Rukia's face, "but how, I mean where..."

"I found it in the main garden this morning." Rukia's fingers brushed lightly against the soft white petals. "When I saw it something told me to get it and bring it to Yoruichi-dano as gift. I wanted to give it to her before the wedding".

"I see"

The awkward silence fell between Byakuya and Rukia again. "I better take this to her". Rukia turned and started walking way.

Byakuya said, "Rukia"

She paused and turned around. "Yes, nii-sama."

"I think Yoruichi will like the blossom, " responded Byakyua with his back turned to Rukia. She smiled as he walked away. Byakuya was not a man who lived his life believing in signs or destiny but today he saw the ume blossom as a sign. Ume blossoms were Hisana's favorite flower. The fact that Rukia found one in the heart of winter and was compelled to give it to Yoruichi was a sign in Byakuya's mind that HIsana was happy for he and Yoruichi.

"Byakuya."

Byakuya turned to see his grandfather approaching. "Grandfather".

"Let's go in before one of catches cold," he place his hand Byakuya's shoulder, "I know you don't want to get sick before the honeymoon."

_That's the last thing I want to do._ Byakuya and his grandfather entered the main hall. "Grandfather, I need to speak to you about-"

"Let me guess, you want to know about the meeting last night", Ginrei paused for moment after seeing Byakuya's expression. "What you think I did not know about Jirou and Jude's plan? I may not be as active with clan affairs as I used to be, but I still know what is going on. I attended the meeting last night, which surprised Jirou and Jude. I wasn't about to let those, sigh, say anything against the marriage or Yoruichi. I even invited a couple of guest to come later in the meeting". Ginrei chuckled. "You should've seen their faces when Emeka and several other Shihoin clan members showed up. Jiru and Jude developed amnesia and suddenly couldn't remember anything negative to say about Yoruichi or the wedding. Plus Emeka gain favor with some of the clan members on the fence. He's quite the storyteller."

"Grandfather, I"

"Yes, I know you would've handled things your way, but what is done is done. I don't want you worrying about anything, but making your new bride happy." Ginrei patted Byakuya on the shoulder. "You should be getting ready Byakuya. I'll handle anything that comes up in the meantime."

"Thank you."

/\\\

**The Wedding**

The wedding was a small and intimate affair with very select guest. Outside of Ginrei, Emeka, and Adeaze several clan elders from both clans attended as well as Rukia, Tessai, and Urahara. Yoruichi did not care about amount of guests who attended she was just glad her stomach settled down. She was also glad she was marrying Byakuya. She looked over at him and smiled. She thought she was marrying the most handsome man in the Soul Society.

Byakuya didn't smile back but he did his rub his thumb over her hand, which he held through most of the ceremony. He thought Yoruichi was beyond beautiful and he wasn't surprise or disappointed that Yoruichi decided to wear a watabÿshi, a white hood, instead of a tsunokakushi, which is worn to show the bride's commitment to be a gentle and obedient wife. Gentle and obedient did not fit Yoruichi, and Byakuya did not want her to become that way. Her independence was something he'd grown to admire.

After Byakuya and Yoruichi were purified by the priest. Byakuya give his words of commitment. In his speech he made promises to adore, honor, protect, cherish, and support Yoruichi. The words touch her, but when he extended his speech to speak of promises to their future children it pulled at Yoruichi's heartstrings. She got a little teary-eyed, but she wasn't the only one Adaeze, Tessai, and Rukia shed a few tears.

/\\\

**The Advice**

Yoruichi and Byakuya took a few pictures, and then Yoruichi left to change leaving Byakuya alone with Emeka.

Emeka's large hand gripped Byakuya's shoulder hard. "Byakuya you are member of the family I am going to give you some advice. I've been married for over 400 years to the perfect woman. Our marriage has been wonderful for many reasons, and I am going to share with you the secret for a successful marriage."

Emeka faced Byakuya and placed both hands on Byakuya shoulders. "Byakuya listen and repeat after me. No matter what" Emeka stared at Byakuya.

Byakuya repeated, "No matter what."

"Yoruichi is"

Byakuya repeated, "Yoruichi is"

"Never wrong"

Byakuya repeated, "Never," he stopped and frowned, "Emkeka-sama I-"

"Byakuya, listen to me if you wanted to have more good days then bad days married to a Shihoin woman you have to understand they are **never **wrong. You can be right, you can disagree, but never ever tell her that she is wrong. You think your little stint in the doghouse earlier was bad, you haven't seen anything yet. Even when Yoruichi says she is wrong and apologizes you accept the apology and move on. Never tell her how wrong she was." Emeka stared at Byakuya with his eyes pleading for Byakuya to agree.

"Fine", Byakuya mumbled, "Yoruichi is never wrong."

Emeka slapped Byakuya hard his back sending Byakuya forward. "Good man, you'll thank me for the advice Byakuya."

Yoruichi and Adaeze returned shortly after the Emeka's advice. Yoruichi was wearing a golden kimono with embroidered with pink chrysanthemums and light green leaves. She also changed her hair to an up do with a golden comb and the ume blossom Rukia gave her on the right side of her head. Byakuya stared hungrily at his new wife.

His stare was so intense Yoruichi could feel his gaze singe her skin. She sauntered over to him. "I take it you like the new outfit." Yoruichi gave him a quick peak on the lips before he could respond. "Let's hurry and finish taking pictures our guests are waiting."

/\\\

**The Reception**

Yoruichi and Byakuya made their debut as husband and wife at the couple's reception. All 150 guests stood and cheered when the couple entered the banquet hall. Byakuya was a little taken aback by cheering of the well-wishers, comrades, and clansmen. Yoruichi on the other hand soaked it up. Yoruichi fulfill her role as the star as she smiled and spoke to people while Byakuya took his role as the quite aloof bodyguard. He let her shine but made sure they kept moving until they made it to their seats.

The meals were served. Then it was then time for the speeches and songs from the guests. Each speaker said something nice about the couple in a unique way. Renji spoke first. He gave a speech representing the 6th Division. He told how impressed the squad was that Byakuya could land someone like Yoruichi. Then proceeded to give Yoruichi complement after complement. Yoruichi loved the speech, but Byakuya not so much. Then Ichigo gave a speech representing Chad and Orihime as Yoruichi's students. He started well speaking positive about Byakuya and Yoruichi, but he ended his speech basically saying how lucky Byakuya was to have Yoruichi. Then Soi Fon spoke. Her speech was not very long, but she made it very clear how wonderful Yoruichi was. She ended her speech saying, "Captain Kuchiki you need to do everything in your power to make Yoruichi-sama happy." She glared at him to make her point.

Urahara then told how many times he'd seen Byakuya chase after Yoruichi and fail. He told how Byakuya fell in Sobe creek because Byakuya thought he could flash step across water just like Yoruichi. Yoruichi made it across and Byakuya fell in. He told how Byakuya was chasing Yoruichi through the trees and fell. Urahara told how one time when Byakuya was a child he overly confident in his flash stepping, and wasn't very good at stopping. Byakuya ran into tree chasing Yoruichi. The audience laughed and Byakuya frowned. He told how one evening Byakuya chased Yoruichi for so long and so far he ended up getting lost. Yoruichi went out and searched for Byakuya and brought him back home. Urahara ended his speech and said, "Byakuya I admire your perseverance. Your keep chasing until you caught Yoruichi-san and no one has ever done that. I didn't even think it was possible. I wish you and Yoruichi-san the best."

Byakuya wasn't enjoying the speeches as much as Yoruichi. Then Rukia got up and gave speech. Her speech was the first speech praised and praised Byakuya, but her speech was balanced and included praises for Yoruichi. Rukia ended her speech saying how happy she was for Byakuya and that she was glad she could not call Yoruichi her sister. Rukia's speech made Yorucihi and Byakuya feel good.

Byakuya saw that Yoruichi was having a good time at the reception and that made him happy. Yoruichi convinced Byakuya to have a little fun with some western traditions. Yoruichi even got to toss the bouquet. The members of the Shingami Women's Association step over each other to grab the bouquet. To everyone's surprise Soi Fon leaped over everyone and grabbed the bouquet out of midair.

She blushed. "Yoruichi-sama's bouquet."

Omeda stood by Soi Fon still basking in the after glow of catching the bouquet. He began to speak but continued to eat. "You know what that means captain you're next to get married. I suggest you chose someone with excellent genes, taste in jewelry, and good looks". He smiled.

Soi Fon elbowed her vice captain in the stomach wiping the smug smile from his face.

Next came the tossing of the garter. Kenpachi won that battle. He took down most of the Shinigami Men's Association members as soon as Byakuya turned his back. He had so much fun he wanted Byakuya to do it again, but he wanted the other men to fight harder. Byakuya ignored Kenpachi's request.

Byakuya was ready for the reception to be over. He easily persuaded Yoruichi with an offer of a foot message if she would hurry and give the couples thank you speech. Yoruichi happily complied.

/\\\

**The Wak-fu :)**

The couple was ready for some alone time but the Shihoin clan had other ideas. Four Shihoin males stopped Yoruichi and Byakuya as soon as they left the banquet hall.

"Our apology Princess Yoruichi, but we need to borrow your husband for a little while", said a masked Shiohin member.

"No" responded Byakuya. Byakuya was not in the mood for anything other than starting his honeymoon.

Yoruichi turned her attention to the only unmasked clan member. "What is the meaning of this Uncle Kubota?"

"Byakuya has to obtain the Wak-fu before the night is over," Emeka's voice boomed behind Yoruichi and Byakuya.

"No", responded Byakuya.

"Sorry, Byakuya, you don't have any say in the matter." Kubota stood in front of Byakuya. "Besides I heard your were a honorable and a proud man. You'll represent the pride of the Kuchiki clan tonight. Your refuse to get the Wak-fu will be seen a cowards way out and reflects not only you but the entire Kuchiki clan."

Byakuya's pride spoke for him. "Fine, I'll do it."

Kubota and the other Shihoins led Byakuya away. Emeka wrapped his arm around Youichi's shoulder. She met his smile with a frown. "Oh don't be like that Baby girl, Byakuya's smart I am sure he'll be back in couple hours."

It was after midnight and still no Byakuya. Yoruichi began to worry. All Yoruichi knew was that the Wak-fu is a golden egg covered in diamonds and emeralds. The quest for the Wakfu is supposed to be a fun test. Normally, it is only given to Shihoin males before they get married not after. The groom-to-be has a guide, which knows where the Wakf-u is but will not tell the groom until he finds three items scattered along the way. The Wakfu contains a key that opens the secret room that only Shihoin males are allowed to enter. She tried to convince herself that everything was ok. She had confidence in Byakuya and she was sure her grandfather wouldn't put Byakuya in danger.

She tossed and turned in her bed for a while. It was late. The only reason she let Byakuya go was because she thought that it was a good sign that the clan was allowing to enter the secret world of the Shihoin men. But now it was after 2:00 AM and still no Byakuya. Yoruichi climb out of bed and marched down to Emeka and Adaeze's room.

She knocked on the door. A half a sleep Emeka opened the door. He yawned and scratched his belly. "What's wrong baby girl?"

"Where is my husband?" Yoruichi paused for a moment, as the word husband seemed to linger in her head. She gently shook her head. "Byakuya's not back yet."

"What? He should've been back hours ago."

"I know Pa Pa. I thought you said you even made it easier for Byakuya."

"I did, I even drew Kenpachi a map.

"Kenpachi, you sent Kenpachi, as Byakuya's guide."

"Yes, he caught the garter. I figured he'd be a good choice."

"Pa Pa, he has no sense of direction. I don't care if you gave Kenpachi a guide that told him every step and turn he would still get lost."

Emeka's face changed. He took on the expression of a child in trouble. "Why don't I get dressed and get the others and go find him," he smiled nervously.

Yoruichi turned as she heard bedroom door open. There was just enough light for Yoruichi to see that it was Byakuya. His clothes were dirty and tethered. He walked slowly to the bed. She could see how tired he was in his face.

"Byakuya, are you ok?"

"I am fine," Byakuya started to get undressed; "I didn't find the Wak-fu," Baykuya plopped down the bed, "that boneheaded Kenpachi had us on the wrong mountain." Byakuya yawned and slid under the covers.

Yoruichi wrapped her arm around his waist and laid her head on his chest. Byakuya started to fall asleep. Yoruichi watched as the sun began to peek over horizon. She smiled today would be the first day of their lives as husband and wife. Yoruichi traced her slender index finger along Byakuya's chest. She whispered, "I love you, Byakuya."

He mumbled, "I love you, too", and fell into a peaceful sleep holding Yoruichi in his arms.

* * *

Velveteen and Miko: Yeah, Byakuya and Yoruichi got married.

Peace in Chaos: I know finally :)

Velveteen: Everyone seemed so happy

Miko: Not Byakuya he spent the night with Kenpachi and not Yoruichi

Peace in Chaos: Ha Ha wak-fu, no wedding night candy for you , but hey they will have thousands of nights together :) I almost forgot to mention that in the Unmasked data it states that Yoruichi and Byakuya had known each other since childhood, and Yoruichi used to visit him often to tease him. Kubo gave us only a little peek in TBTP.

A really really big thanks for all the comments, favs, and reviews until next time peace.


	14. Aloha Ahiahi

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Bleach. If I did it would be full of ByaYoru action

**A/N**: Fair warning, this is a long chapter, and I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

"Wake up Byakuya."

Byakuya mumbled something incoherent in response. Yoruichi kissed his lips softly stealing the gibberish from his lips. Byakuya's nose filled with the scent of lavender as Yoruichi's kisses moved from his lips to his forehead. His eyes fluttered open meeting Yoruichi's golden gaze.

"Good morning, Byakuya."

"Good morning, Yoruichi."

"I know you're tired, but we have to get ready to go or we'll miss our flight."

_The flight? Oh the HONEYMOON, _"Yes, we don't' want miss our flight." Byakuya noticed that Yoruichi was already dressed. Byakuya sprang out of bed. "I'll go ahead and take my shower."

Byakuya decided to take a cold shower in hopes that it would wake him. He thought about last night's experience with Kenpachi and the search for the Wak-fu. He frowned as he thought about the hours he spent on Mount Ao instead of Mount Midori.

In Kenpachi's defense the map Rukia drew was a little difficult understand. Ginrei gave Emeka the map. Emeka gave Kenpachi the map; Rukia drew, without looking at it because according to Ginrei Rukia was one of the best artists in the Kuchiki clan. Kenpachi had so much trouble understanding the map he asked his precious pink-haired vice captain to point him in the right direction, which she did. Unfortunately, she pointed and said "The green mountain", which Kenpachi took to mean ao* not midori.

Byakuya didn't care who told Kenpachi to go where or why they ended up on Mount Ao. Byakuya was just upset because he spent the night on a cold mount instead of the warms arms of his wife. He also only got two hours sleep. "Damn Kenpachi", mumbled Byakuya. He shivered as the cold water pricked his skin. The cold water did wake him, but now he was freezing. Byakuya showered quicker than he had ever done. He was trembling when he stepped out the shower. He figured the best way to warm up was in Yoruichi's arms. He left the bathroom in hopes of finding his lovely wife waiting for him, but instead an empty room greeted him. "Oh great she's gone."

Byakuya got dressed. He expected Yoruichi to return soon, but after waiting 15 minutes he decided to search for his missing wife. He got a hint of spiritual pressure and started moving quickly in her direction. He found her in minutes. Byakuya opened door to be greeted by a loud burp.

"Oh, man that was good", said Yoruichi rubbing her tummy. "Hey, Byakuya what took you so long"? Yoruichi gulped down her glass of milk.

"I was waiting for you," Byakuya set at the opposite end of the table from Yoruichi, "in the bedroom."

"I left you a note saying to meet me for breakfast". Yoruichi saw Byakuya's surprised look. "Too much candy on the brain to notice the note, huh Byakuya."

"What? I"

Yoruichi started laughing. Byakuya could hear the joy in her laughter, and it made him feel warm inside. He never wanted her to lose that joy. In that moment he made a silent commitment to make sure Yoruichi's life would always be full of joy.

Yoruichi finally stopped laughing. She looked around at the table full of empty dishes. "Tiger."

The servant rushed as fast as aging legs would take him to Yoruichi. "Yes, princess."

"Byakuya needs something for breakfast. We need to leave soon."

"Yes, princess, I will have chef to prepare something. The only food left from", his eyes quickly glanced the many empty dishes "hmm, your breakfast is some miso soup."

"I will just have soup."

"And some banana cream pie, " added Yoruichi.

"Pie for breakfast, Yoruichi"

"C'mon, Byakuya, live a little it's our honeymoon. Plus, you need more than soup to start your day." Yoruichi smiled.

"Fine", Byakuya turned to the bald man, "and banana cream pie."

/

It was raining when Byakuya and Yoruichi made it to human world. Normally, rain would be a disappointing for couple rushing to the airport, but this was not the case for Byakuya and Yoruichi. Yoruichi had ordered a town car to take her and Byakuya to the airport. It was a very nice car sleek and black with heated leather seats and privacy glass. It was perfect for the newlywed couple. They got comfortable and cozy in the back seat of the car. Yoruichi and Byakuya had fallen asleep in each other's arms in less then 10 minutes after leaving Urhara's Shop. Their nap was nice but short. The couple was awakened by the sound of car horns.

The middle age driver's dark brown eyes stared at Byakuya and Yoruichi through the car mirror. "Apologizes ma'am and sir, apparently there was an accident up ahead."

Byakuya questioned, "Is there another road we can travel?"

"No sir, we're stuck until they clear the chickens out of the street."

Yoruichi interjected, "Did you say chickens?

The driver tried to remove all amusement from his face as he looked at Yoruichi through the car mirror. "Yes ma'am, a truck carrying chickens was in an accident with a Kung Po delivery truck."

"We need to get to the airport, we can't miss our flight. We-" Byakuya stopped as Yoruichi's laughter changed from a light giggle to head tossed back laughter. "Yoruichi this is not a laughing matter."

"Yes, it is a Byakuya a chicken truck got hit by a Kung Po truck," Yoruichi laughed a little more, "Kungo Po, Byakuya, Kung Po is a sauce manufacturer". Yoruichi could tell by Byakuya's face he didn't get what was funny. "Get it, Byakuya, sweet and sour sauce and chicken, soy sauce and chicken, teriyaki sauce and" _Byakuya we really need to work on your sense of humor._

The driver covered his mouth as he started to laugh.

"See Byakuya, Yakiniku gets it."

Byakuya did not find amusement in the situation. He frowned. "I don't want us to miss our flight."

Yoruichi took Byakuya's hand. "I don't either Byakuya", she caressed his cheek, "we're going to make it to Hawaii and enjoy our honeymoon, " she smiled, "promise", she kissed him softly on the lips. "I say way continue our nap".

Yoruichi snuggled up to Byakuya, and soon his body relaxed. Just listening to her breathing was enough to calm him. Yoruichi quickly fell asleep. Her sleep soon grabbed hold of Byakuya and he joined Yoruichi in dreamland.

When Byakuya and Yoruichi finally made it to the airport the wind and rain increased dramatically. The poor driver got soaked getting the luggage out of the car. The airport was too crowded, noisy, and big for Byakuya's taste. Yoruichi left to do something, and all he could do was stand in one spot holding the carry-on bags. It was his first time at an airport and he did not know where to go or what to do.

"Don't just stand there, Byakuya we have to get terminal D11." Yoruichi could see the frustration in Byakuya's face. She smiled and took his hand. "Byakuya, I'll race you."

"What?"

Yoruichi winked and headed east. Byakuya quickly followed. Following Yoruichi was not an easy task. Yoruichi seemed to snake through crowd effortlessly. Byakuya on the other hand was having a little trouble. It seemed the every child and elderly person wanted to step in his path. Plus, he was carrying the luggage, but he made to the terminal only a minute after Yoruichi.

Yoruichi turned and said, "It's about time you got here, Byakuya." She gave him a quick smile then turned to the ticketing agent.

"Ma'am, I do apologize your flight has been delayed."

"Delayed, for how long?"

"Sir, it looks like," the ticketing agent's smile disappeared, she mumbled "oh dear", she looked back up at Byakuya and Yoruichi, "I am sorry but your flight has been changed to cancelled."

"What do mean its been cancelled?"

Yoruichi added, "What happened?"

"All flights coming from Akita have been cancelled because of the weather."

Yoruichi got a clear view of the ticketing agent's badge. "Sakura, is there another flight we can take? We'll take anything," Yoruichi leaned in a little, "we're on our honeymoon, and as nice as the airport is it is a terrible place for honeymoon. Please check."

"Oh, ok" Sakura smiled and started typing. "There is a flight but it's not here it is flying out of Kansai."

"Kansai" responded Byakuya and Yoruichi in unison.

"I'll change your tickets from non-stop and have you fly from here to Kansai. Then from Kansai to Maui, but you'll have to hurry boarding for that flights starts in less than 10 minutes. It is at gate C4." Sakura handed Yoruichi the tickets.

"Not a problem, thanks Sakura."

Byakuya and Yoruichi moved so fast they seemed to vanish in front of Sakura's eyes. This time the race was better for Byakuya. He was almost step for step with Yoruichi until he had to dodge a cart.

Byakuya and Yoruichi made it just in time. The plane was nothing like the one Byakuya read about. The brochure Yoruichi gave him. That plan was described as a large luxurious plane. The plane he and Yoruichi stepped on was much small and had crapped storage bins. Byakuya crammed the carry-ons into the bins and sat down next to Yoruichi. Byakuya's face was emotionally blank, but Yoruichi could tell by his crossed arms he was not happy.

Yoruichi rubbed his forearm. "It's only a 30 minute flight and then it's off to Maui."

Byakuya unlocked on his body and took Yoruichi's hand until he heard someone say, "Excuse me." Byakuya turned to see a silver haired man with a thin mustache lining his leathery face. Byakuya responded, "Yes"

The little silver-haired lady sitting next to the man spoke, "Sir would you and wife mind switching seats."

Byakuya's only response was a raised eyebrow.

"You want to sit on this side of the plane", responded Yoruichi.

"No, young lady. I was wondering if you would change seats with my husband. We don't like to fly, but sitting by the window helps. Unfortunately, we weren't able to get two window seats."

"Sure, I'll change seats with him." Byakuya gave Yoruichi a disapproving look. She rubbed his shoulder. "C'mon Byakuya, I'll be right across the aisle."

"Thank you" the couple said in unison.

Yoruichi and the older man switched seats.

The old man seemed to take forever to get comfortable. He adjusted his seat over and over. When he finally settled in he decided to calm his nerves by talking to Byakuya, "Your wife is very nice."

Byakuya mumbled, "Yes."

"Where are you two off to?"

"Hawaii."

"That's far, I've never been have you?"

"No."

"What parts of Hawaii?"

"Maui"

"Going to the beach?"

Byakuya sighed; "Yes" Byakuya turned and frowned at Yoruichi who was speaking with the older woman.

"Thank you, again young lady. My name is Nabiki Kuno and the man talking your husband's ear off is Tatewaki."

"I am Yoruichi and the man with the grumpy face is my husband Byakuya Kuchiki". Yoruichi smiled. Introducing Byakuya as her husband was going to take some getting used to, but it did have a nice ring to it.

"He's probably just over protective. I am assuming this is your first child."

Yoruichi's eyes grew wide. "How did you"

Nabiki laid her hand Yoruichi's arm, "You've got that glow, a very powerful glow. I could see it when you walked on the plane".

Yoruichi yawned. "Sorry"

"It's ok don't mind me, you and the baby probably need a nap. Go ahead and get some rest" Nabiki turned and looked out the window, "I've the heavenly skies to occupy my time."

Yoruichi took Nabiki's advice and took a nap. Byakuya on the other hand had to sit through Tatewaki's stories. Tatewaki's stories about his days as a high school principal were not nearly as interesting as Emeka's youthful adventures. The 35-minute flight felt like 3.5 hours to Byakuya.

The second plane was much nicer. The plane boasted in-flight luxury that even Byakuya found to be satisfactory. They were in the sky for no more than five minutes before the cabin attendant brought them beverages and snack sized cups of ramen. The seats were so plush and comfy Byakuya started to yawn.

"You should get comfortable and take a nap Byakuya, it's a seven hour flight."

Byakuya closed his eyes. Yoruichi disturbed him when she reached over and took his seat remote. "What?"

"I just wanted to make you more comfortable". Yoruichi press the button to Byakuya's surprise the seat reclined into a flat bed like position. "See isn't that more comfortable."

"Yes, thank you."

Yoruichi smiled and reclined her seat as well. "Sweet dreams, Byakuya."

Yoruichi and Byakuya's nap was interrupted, after a little over an hour, by the captain's voice, "Ladies and gentlemen, I apologize but we will be stopping in Fukuoka. The plane is experiencing a minor technical issue. The issue does not affect the planes operability, but Air Panda does not take any chances with the safety of our passengers. We'll be back in the air as soon as possible."

Byakuya sighed.

"Byakuya, I am sure it won't take long. Why don't you watch a movie or play a game?" Yoruichi turned on Byakuya's personal entertainment system. "I know the perfect movie." Yoruichi did a quick search. "Great, they have it. The movie is called _Frozen Peach Blossoms_. It's about a famous artist that leaves Paris and returns to his grandfather's village after his grandfather is murder by a local gangster".

"Yoruichi, I don't"

"I forgot mention the artist is a samurai and last member of his clan. Everything he does is for the pride of his clan." Yoruichi saw Byakuya's eyes light up.

"I'll watch it to occupy time while we're waiting."

The delay was almost an hour and a half. Byakuya's movie only had 15 minutes more to go so continued watching the movie after takeoff. He and Yoruichi watched part two. _Blooming Peach Blossom_. This time the artist samurai was not only fighting for pride, but for love as well. Byakuya watched part three, New Season, which centered on the artist samurai's children while Yoruichi took a nap.

The reminder of the flight went smoothly. Unfortunately, Byakuya and Yoruichi were two hours late for check-in at Coconut Grove. Byakuya just stared at the desk clerk in disbelief. He couldn't believe they made all the way to Maui to not have a room.

"Ginger, may I speak to a manager?"

"Yes, ma'am but I am not seeing one free rooms in the system." The young blond woman left and came back with a tall lanky with graying hair, but he looked to be younger than Ichigo.

"Hi, I am", he paused, "Mr. Dan. Ginger is", he paused, "right" he paused "we checked twice" he paused, "there are noooooooooo" he paused "rooms".

His slow speech made matters worst. Byakuya and Yoruichi were completely annoyed.

"Is there" he paused.

Yoruichi couldn't take it anymore. "Mr. Dan, I called and explained to a desk staff member that my husband and I were running late because of our flights and she said it should be ok, if not she'd handle it."

"Do you" Mr. Dan paused, "have her".

"Her name was Keke," replied Yoruichi before Mr. Dan could finish. Ginger and Mr. Dan stared wide-eyed at Yoruichi. "Is there a problem?"

"No, no, ma'am, please excuse us for a moment." Ginger pulled Mr. Dan away.

They came back 15 minutes later. "We don't have a room, but we have made arrangements for you to stay," Ginger looked downward as she finished, "at this quint hotel on the beach," She perked back up, "for the night. The hotel van will drive you there. Comeback after 10:00 AM we'll have a suite ready for you two. Just give the hotel a call and we'll have van pick you up."

Mr. Dan added, "Sorry about " he paused "the trouble."

Byakuya and Yoruichi boarded the hotel van. The sun was setting on another day. The sky was a warm orange with streaks of purple. The sunset was beautiful enough to bring some peace to Byakuya and Yoruichi after a trying day.

The van finally made it to its destination, the Hotel Heartwell. The Hotel Heartwell was a forth the size of Coconut Grove. The building was a loud pink color. The color was almost as loud as the sound of music and laughter, which filled the van as soon as the driver opened the doors. Byakuya did not try to hide his dislike for their new accommodations.

The sound of the music was almost as loud inside as it was outside. Yoruichi questioned the bellhop, "Is there a party?"

"Yes, this weekend is the Winter Festival. It's 72 degrees the perfect weather for building sandmen and skiing, well water skiing. They'll probably party all night tonight." The bellhop opened the door. "Here you go our honeymoon suite," he winked, "the Lover' Nest." Byakuya tipped the teenaged bellhop, which made the teen very happy. "If you all need anything just ask for me. My name is Jack. That's Jack with a J."

Byakuya closed the door on Jack with a J and surveyed the room. The room was cheesy to say the least. There was a heart shaped bed with a mirror over it. The room was painted red and white. The room was also full of fake roses. The room faced another hotel instead of the ocean. The music from the beach was so loud it was like Byakuya and Yoruichi were standing in the middle of a party not a honeymoon suite.

"Byakuya lets go down to the beach".

"We can hear the beach from here."

She took Byakuya by the hand. "Let's find a quiet spot on the bleach. We can enjoy the warm weather and beautiful star-filled sky".

"Fine."

Yoruichi grabbed a blanket off the bed just before they left the room. They found Jack with a J and he gave directions to a very secluded spot. It was a bird sanctuary. It was natural setting and very quiet at night, because most people didn't want through two acres of thick animal filled jungle to get to it. After Byakuya gave Jack a tip he let them borrow his flashlight and told them where they could purchase a machete.

Byakuya cut through the dense vegetation as Yoruichi held the flashlight. The jungles of Hawaii made travelling through the forest of the Soul Society seem like a walk in the park. As much as Byakuya enjoyed a stroll in the evening this was too much and there were too many bugs.

They were both relieved when the made it to the beach. The full moon allowed the to take in some of the beauty of the beach. The sand was sugar-powered white and cool against Yoruichi toes. She breathed in the fresh ocean air. She turned to Byakuya and smiled. "Isn't this lovely, Byakuya?"

"It's", Byakuya slapped his neck killing a mosquito, "lovely", he mumbled.

"Byakuya, take a seat." She patted the sand next her. He complied and she wrapped the blanket around them. "Isn't sky beautiful? Have you ever seen so many stars?'

Byakuya looked up. Yoruichi was right. Hawaii seemed to been given a double portion of stars. "It's beautiful." He turned to Yoruichi and tilted her chin upward. He pressed his lips against hers. He kissed her until her lips parted inviting his tongue. Their hands began to wonder over each other's bodies.

Byakuya stopped when he realized Yoruichi was unbuckling his pants. "Yoruichi we're outside."

"I know." She smiled wickedly at him. Then recaptured his lips. Her hand slid inside his pants.

Byakuya moaned, "Yoruichi".

"Byakuya, you've been a very good boy the past couple of days, and I think you deserve some candy, we both do," she took hold of his candy cane. "Do you want some candy Byakuya?"

Byakuya moaned, "Yes."

She smiled. He brought her head closer to his and tasted her smiled. Byakuya moaned against her mouth as she mounted him.

/

The next morning Byakuya awoke quite refreshed. He rolled over expecting find his wife sleeping next to him, but she was nowhere to be found. The room was too small for her to hide anywhere even in her cat form. "Why does keep disappearing in the morning?"

Byakuya dragged himself out of bed and into the bathroom. He took his shower and got dress, but Yoruichi was still missing. "Where can she be?" Byakuya decided to go look for her. Byakuya opened the hotel room door just a Yoruichi insert her key.

"Yoruichi, where"

Yoruichi grabbed Byakuya's shirt collar and pulled him into a kiss.

"Good morning, Byakuya."

"Good morning."

Yoruichi walked into the room. "I went to snag breakfast" Yoruichi held up a plastic bag. She pulled out a banana, a bowel of prepackaged cereal, and a carton of milk and handed them to Byakuya. "Don't look at me like that, I had to fight for that banana. These people are insane when it comes to a free continental breakfast."

"Thank you." Byakuya stared admiring Yoruichi. She was full of surprises and he realized how much he enjoys discovering them.

"Don't worry tomorrow's breakfast will be better Coconut Grove has omelet bar. I also called to make sure they pick us. The van will be here soon."

/

"Welcome to Coconut Grove". A tall model type woman with wavy dark hair and a perfect smile greeted Byakuya and Yoruichi. "I am Keke Palmroy", she placed a lei of fresh flowers around each of their necks, "and my family owns Coconut Grove, you have our sincerest apologize regarding the mix up last night. To make amends we're upgrading your suite. Come with me."

Keke led Yoruichi and Byakuya to a super deluxe suite with breathtaking ocean view. "This is one of our finest suites. I hope it is to your liking." She smiled at Yoruichi and Byakuya.

Compared to their Heartwell room the suite was a palace. The great room was larger then the Heartwell room and open designed. The wall between the living room and the balcony was glass with a sliding door in the middle. The other wall had a 42" LED television. There was cozy kitchen with a breakfast nook.

"Keke this is wonderful, thank you."

"It's my pleasure Yoruichi, if you need anything do not hesitate to call the front desk. I hope you two enjoy your stay with us. Have a nice day."

"Thank you" responded Byakuya and Yoruichi in unison.

"Let's take a look at the rest of the suite Byakuya."

They went out the balcony to admire the view. They set down in the plush lawn chairs.

"Byakuya, I think this lawn furniture is nicer than all the furniture at the Hotel Heartwell."

"I think you're right."

They sat outside for a little while longer before finishing the tour. Byakuya slide open the two large sliding doors to the bedroom.

"Isn't that a lovely big bed"? Yoruichi wasted no time and laid on the four-post king size bed.

"Yes, it is" responded Byakuya as he climbed on top of Yoruichi."

"Oh no you don't, Byakuya Kuchiki, we've got a date with a helicopter pilot named Chip to tour the entire island so stop looking at me like that".

"Like what." His smoldering gaze intensified. He lowered his lips toward hers.

Yoruichi flipped Byakuya over. "Oh no you don't"

Byakuya sat up and wrapped his arms around Yoruichi's waist. "You know I like it when you're on top."

"Bya-"

Byakuya stopped her protest with a kiss. He released her lips and stared into her golden eyes.

"But the tour."

"Then I suggest we hurry." Byakuya kissed Yoruichi before she could comment.

Two hours later they were flying over Maui with helicopter pilot named Steve. Byakuya and Yoruichi did some souvenir shopping after the hour and half tour. Then it was back to Coconut Grove for a quick change of clothes. Next Byakuya and Yoruichi went on a dinner cruise.

Byakuya was more than happy to be back at Coconut Grove after the four-hour dinner cruise. He carried Yoruichi into the bedroom and laid her top of the bed.

Yoruichi caressed his cheek. "Did you have a good time today?"

"Yes". He kissed the back of her hand.

She smiled. "Byakuya I want some water, no make that ice water."

"Certainly" Byakuya left to get Yoruichi's water. When he returned he found Yoruichi asleep. He crawled into bed, wrapped his arms around her, and went to sleep.

The next morning Byakuya woke up and Yoruichi was gone. He assumed she went to get breakfast until her heard strange noises coming from the bathroom. He rushed to bathroom to see what was wrong. He found Yoruichi splashing cold water her face.

"Are you ok?" Byakuya rubbed his hand over her bare back.

"I am ok. I guess they baby excited from all the fun we had yesterday." She cracked a weary smile. "I am going to go lay down for awhile".

Yoruichi's "awhile" turned into all day. She was either sleep or throwing up.

"Yoruichi, I think we should go back to"

"No, it's just morning sickness."

Byakuya caressed her cheek. "Yoruichi, it's late afternoon."

To Yoruichi and Byakuya's surprise Yoruichi started crying.

"Don't cry", Byakuya wrapped his arm around her. Byakuya tried to remember his grandfather's advice when his grandmother would cry. Then he remembered his grandfather's advice was basically to avoid crying pregnant women.

"I am sorry" Yoruichi started crying harder, "I am ruining our honeymoon."

"No, don't say that. Yoruichi I am just happy to be with you. It doesn't matter if we're in Hawaii or the Soul Society".

"That's so sweet." It made her cry even more.

He laid her head on his chest and held her until she fell asleep. Once Yoruichi was asleep Byakuya called Urahara's Shop to have Tessai make arrangements for Byakuya and Yoruichi to return to Karakura Town. The next day Yoruichi was feeling better she threw up only once and that was around 6:00AM. It was now eight and she was feeling pretty great.

She walked into the kitchen area and found Byakuya finishing up a phone conversation. "Byakuya was that diving place. I almost forgot we're supposed to go snorkeling in 45 minutes."

"No, it was Tessai."

"Is something wrong?"

"No, he just wanted to give me our flight information for this evening."

"Flight, what, we aren't schedule to go back for three more days."

"Not anymore, I"

"You scheduled a flight without discussing it with me first. I can't believe you Byakuya Kuchiki" Yoruichi slammed the bedroom doors.

Byakuya just stood staring at the closed doors. He tried to think of something to say. He kept hearing Emeka's voice saying, "Doghouse". The ringing phone captured Byakuya's attention for a moment.

Yoruichi burst through doors and marched to the great room. "Byakuya are you going or staying the cab is here?"

"Cab for"

Yoruichi sighed heavily. "Snorkeling," continued walking out the door of the suite. Yoruichi was moving quickly down the walkway.

Byakuya caught up to Yoruichi, "Yoruichi we need to talk."

"Why, you're going to go and make decisions on your own, like you always do." Yoruichi cut her eyes at Byakuya. Then she smiled warmly at the cab drive that greeted them.

Yoruichi and Byakuya didn't speak a word on the cab ride. Yoruichi only spoke to the instructor and other people in the snorkeling group. Then she returned to being silent on the cab ride back. Yoruichi took a nap as soon as they made it back to the suite. When she woke it was almost time for them to leave. Byakuya had already packed so all they had to do was meet the hotel van.

Byakuya approached Yoruichi with hesitation. "Yoruichi, it's time get ready to go to the airport." Byakuya waited for Yoruichi to bite his head off but she didn't.

She yawned and replied, "Alright".

Yoruichi's reaction confused Byakuya she wasn't angry, she wasn't anything, she was nonchalant about them leaving. She handled their boarding at the airport and she help Byakuya recline his seat. Then she went to sleep. She slept the entire flight. She slept in the cab from the airport. She even slept on the way back to the Soul Society. Byakuya had to carry her the entire way. Yoruichi slept until the next morning.

Unfortunately, it was another sick morning for Yoruichi. She threw up three times before she and Byakuya went to see Unohana. Byakuya didn't show it but he was on pins and needles as they waited for Unohana to return with her results. He held Yoruichi hand the entire time.

Unohana entered the office and sat behind her large oak desk. "Sorry to keep you two waiting. I have good news Yoruichi and the babies are fine.

"Good." Byakuya breathed a sigh of relief.

Yoruichi did not have the same type of reaction as Byakuya. Her eyes grew wide and her golden pupils dilated as she stared firmly at Unohana hoping the motherly captain would say something else. She swallowed hard. "Babies, you meant to say baby," Yoruichi smiled nervously and asked, "didn't you?"

"Oh no I meant to say babies", Unohana clasped her hands together and smiled, "congratulations you're having twins."

"No, I am having one baby. Unohana, a few weeks ago it was only one baby."

"That's what I thought, but apparently one baby was hiding or the other one was showing off", joked Unohana.

"Twins, Unohana."

"Yes, Yoruichi, I doubled check just to make sure."

Yoruichi turned to Byakuya who had been silent the entire time. His head was down and he held his right hand against his brow as if he was in deep thought, but Yoruichi could see the curl of his lips. Byakuya was smiling. His smile brought a sense of calm over Yoruichi. "Byakuya we're having twins."

Hearing Yoruichi say those words sent current of euphoria through him. His smile grew a little more. Byakuya wanted to grab Yoruichi and take in his arms. He almost did until Unohana's voice brought back to his senses by asking if he and Yoruichi wanted to know the sex of the babies.

Byakuya's composure returned and the smile disappeared. "Captain Unohana, you're able to tell the sex of both babies this early?"

"Right now I can't but Captain Kurotsuchi has a device that can determine the sex at this stage. Research and Development developed the technology for something else, but that project was postponed. The device has a 97.8% accuracy rate".

The thought of Yoruichi being examined and probed by Captain Kurotsuchi did not sit right with Byakuya, but if Yoruichi wanted to go through with it he would support her. "Yoruichi do"

"No, we can wait until Unohana is able to determine the sex."

"Well then I'll see you two in six weeks. I'll be able to tell you the sex of the babies then. Yoruichi just take it easy, no strenuous activity. I want you get as much rest as possible, no traveling and", Unohana turned her attention to Byakuya, "no tag games. I am sure Captain Kuchiki will be very attentive to your needs. My door is always open if you need me, if you start to feel worse come and see me."

"Thanks Unohana,"

It started snowing as soon as Byakuya and Yoruichi left Unohana's office. Yoruichi smiled. "I guess I won't be participating the Shihoin snowball fight today."

Byakuya frowned. For some reason Yoruichi found his grumpy face extremely funny. A loud laughter erupted from her belly. Byakuya shook his head gently and pulled the laughing Yoruichi closer to him under his umbrella. Yoruichi wrapped her arm around Byakuya's arm as they walked back to Shihoin compound.

"Byakuya, I hope the house you're building for us is big enough for one more."

"It is."

"I am sure it has a garden, but does it have a pool or hot spring?" Yoruichi waited but Byakuya didn't answer he just continued looking forward. "What about a play room for the kids?" Again Byakuya ignored Yoruichi's question. "Oh c'mon Byakuya just a little hint about our new home, not for me but for the babies. " Yoruichi smiled.

"Fine, it has a roof and a floor. I was also planning on adding doors."

Yoruichi stopped walking. Byakuya stopped and looked at Yoruichi. His face did not show a smile but his eyes did. Yoruichi tried to muster up a frown for Byakuya's answer, but she couldn't help but smile. "Ok, Byakuya, now you've got jokes". Byakuya raised an eyebrow. "You win, Byakuya, I won't ask the about the house anymore" she looked down and mumbled "today." She ran her hands down his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist. A sly smile covered her face. "Too bad the candy store is closed for awhile, otherwise I'd give you a prize."

"What? Now you've got jokes."

Yoruichi smiled at Byakuya. "Captain Kuchiki, remember Unohana said no strenuous activity." She danced a way from Byakuya's grasp. His frown returned and Yoruichi started laughing more than she did before.

* * *

Miko: Ha Ha, Byakuya candy and Yoruichi became emotional.  
Peace in Chaos: Yeah, those hormones are kicking in big time for Yoruichi.

Velveteen: Twins, double the pleasure.

Miko: Yeah, you like the ByaYoru twins thing don't you.

Peace in Chaos: Yup, I've always pictured ByaYoru having twins. They're both so awesome they've gotta have twice the fun.

Velveteen: Nabiki Kuno, ha ha

Peace in Chaos: I Nabiki and Tatewaki together FTW.

Miko: And he followed in his dad's footsteps as a principal.

Peace in Chaos: Yup.

*For those of you wondering ao was once used to describe blue or green in Japanese, but green was eventually changed to midori (hmm midori).

OK thanks again for reading this chapter. A big thanks for all the favs, PMs, reviews, and comments, until next time peace


	15. More Congratulations

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. If I did it would be full ByaYoru action and Tatsuki would awesome spiritual powers : )

A/N: Thank you so much for continuing to read this story.

* * *

Slap! Byakuya almost fell forward as yet another Shihoin male slapped him hard on his back. Byakuya was tired of all the slaps on the back. _What's wrong with these people? Grandfather and the elders didn't react like this_. Byakuya thought back to when he and Yoruichi told Ginrei and the clan leaders about the twins. Everyone congratulated Byakuya with words only. "Humph."

"Byakuya", Emeka's voice boomed.

Byakuya sighed. _Great, yet another slap on the back,_ Byakuya braced himself for Emeka's slap.

Emeka muscular arms wrapped around the outside of Byakuya's arm, Emeka had Byakuya locked in a bear hug. He squeezed so hard Byakuya couldn't breathe. Emeka laughed drowning out Byakuya's cries for freedom.

"Pa Pa, put Byakuya down."

"Why, baby girl, I am just congratulating him. He doesn't mind."

"But I do, Pa Pa, he's turning blue."

"Oh" Emeka let Byakuya go, "sorry about that", he wrapped his arm around Byakuya's shoulder, "twins I can't believe it." Emeka's face was covered in a smile while Byakuya frowned.

"Pa Pa let all-the-way-go"

"Oh". Emeka finally released Byakuya. "Byakuya we want to take you out celebrate."

"No, thank you."

"What?"

"He said no Pa Pa and I am saying no too. Don't give me that look either. The last time you took him away he was gone all night remember. We're still on our honeymoon; you're not taking him anywhere."

"But baby girl, it'll just be"

Adaeze placed her hand on Emeka's shoulder. "Meka"

"Yes dear."

"It's time for Yoruichi and Byakuya to have alone time, right Meka."

"Yes dear." Emeka turned to Byakuya, "We'll celebrate after the honeymoon." Meka smiled and slapped Byakuya on the back. Then walked away with Adaeze.

"Let's go Byakuya." Yoruichi took Byakuya's hand and led him away.

Yoruichi took him away from the main house. Byakuya wasn't sure where they were going. He didn't care he was happy they were finally alone. They eventually stopped at a small house about 200 yards from the main house. It was at least 100 yards from the other buildings on the property.

"Where are we Yoruichi?"

"Oh this," Yoruichi opened the door, "this is the "honeymoon" house."

Byakuya looked around the small home. It was quaint. The house had a small kitchen area and sitting room. The bedroom was the largest room in the house, and in it was the largest and softest looking futon Byakuya had ever seen. Plus, the bathroom had a hot spring.

Byakuya started a fire. The crackling of the burning wood was the only sound he heard, and he liked it that way. He turned to Yoruichi, who was laying on a fur blanket in the middle of the room, and asked, "Yoruichi why did we not stay here for the honeymoon?"

Yoruichi stood up walked to the door. She opened front door of the home and pointed out. "Because of that Byakuya."

Byakuya only saw snow and trees. "Because of snow"

"No," Yoruichi clapped her hands three times. Five guards appeared and kneeled in front of the Yoruichi. Yoruichi turned to Byakuya and smiled. "See." She turned back to the guards. " I want you all to move back 75 yards from this house. Do not let anyone, I mean anyone, within 100 yards of the house."

"Yes princess", the guards replied in unison. They disappeared just as fast as they appeared.

"See Byakuya" she closed the door and sauntered over to Byakuya, "Byakuya if we'd stayed here", she ran her hand up his chest as she bit her bottom lip, "we wouldn't have had fun like we did on the beach."

Thinking of their little escapade made Byakuya's sweet tooth ache. Yoruichi pulled his head down and brushed her lips against his. She kissed him softly. Byakuya pulled back.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing" Byakuya pulled away.

"Byakuya, something is wrong" Yoruichi rubbed her body against Byakuya, "I know you want me Byakuya."

"Yes" Byakuya slide way, "but the babies."

"You're worried about the babies"

"No strenuous activities remember". Byakuya frowned.

Yoruichi laughed. "Byakuya are you pouting?"

"Of course not, I am just doing what's for the babies." He folded his arms.

"Oh I see" Yoruichi ran her hand over the front of Byakuya's pants.

"Yo, Yoruichi"

She captured his protest with her lips. She mumbled against his lips, "I figure if you were to do all the work" she recaptured his lips, "then it wouldn't be strenuous activity for me."

Byakuya swooped Yoruichi up into his arms. He smirked. Yoruichi smiled and kissed him as he carried her to the bedroom.

/\/\/\/\

**Flash Forward**

"Byakuya wake up"

Byakuya turned to Yoruichi with concern in his eyes. He cupped her face. "What's wrong? Are you ok?"

"No, I am hungry."

Byakuya breathed a sigh of relief. "What would you like? I have the cook prepare it."

Yoruichi smiled sweetly at Byakuya too sweetly for Yoruichi. "Well, I don't think the cook can make it. I want something from the Apple Pie Restaurant in the human world".

"Yoruichi it's late.

"I know but they stay open 24/7. Urahara or Tessai can tell you where to go."

Byakuya yawned, "Fine".

Yoruichi handed him her order and Byakuya's eye grew wide. "Hey, I am eating for three remember". Yoruichi placed her hand on her growing belly.

Two months had made a big difference. Yoruichi was really starting to show. Byakuya placed his hand on top of hers. He kissed her on the forehead. "I'll be back soon."

When Byakuya arrived at Urhara's it was 3:30 AM. His spiritual pressure woke everyone up. A half sleep Urahara greeted Byakuya.

"Byakuya-kun, what brings your by at **this hour**."

"This" Byakuya handed Urahara Yoruichi's order.

"Did you lose a bet, and the captains sent you here for food?"

"No, it's for Yoruichi."

"And just when I thought it wasn't possible for Yoruichi to eat more", mumbled Urahara. "You can use our phone to call them. They deliver."

"Thank you."

It was after 4:30 AM when Byakuya returned. Yoruichi had fallen back to sleep. Byakuya was not upset all he could think about was how sweet she looked. He walked further in the room.

Yoruichi woke up, as soon she smelt the chilidogs. "Food" She smiled at her husband.

Byakuya gave the box of food to Yoruichi. She opened one of the bags and grabbed a hand full fries. She made an "hmm" sound as she engulfed the hand full of fries. She turned to Byakuya "You know I love you, Byakuya."

"Yeah, you say that every time I bring you food." He gave her a quick kiss. "I love you, too."

/\/\/\/\/\

**Flash Forward S'more**

Yoruichi ran her fingers through Byakuya's raven locks as he laid his head on her belly. "Byakuya shouldn't you be leaving."

"I am", Byakuya lightly caressed Yoruichi's stomach, "I am just waiting."

"For the babies to say good morning."

"Well yes, " he looked into Yoruichi's golden eyes, "they usually kick by now. Maybe we should go see Unohana."

"Byakuya, what did Unohana say the last time you rushed me over to see her at 2:00 AM?"

Byakuya frowned. "Check the checklist before bringing you over."

"Byakuya, babies not kicking to say good morning to daddy is not on checklist."

"I know, Yoruichi."

"Well daddy, how about a kiss exchange for a kick?"

Byakuya moved up a little and met Yoruichi's lips. She pulled away and stared into his steely grey eyes and smiled. Her hands cupped his face, and she returned to kissing him. Suddenly they felt one of the twins kick.

Yoruichi smiled. "See Byakuya they just wanted to sleep in this morning."

"I guess." He kissed Yoruichi once more. "I better leave for the office." Byakuya didn't move he just stared at Yoruichi.

"Yes, because you have an Interpret Committee meeting today."

Byakuya frowned. "Yes I do". He slid off the bed slowly removing his hand from Yoruichi's belly. He kissed Yoruichi one last time. "I'll see you three this afternoon."

"We'll be here, " Yoruichi smiled and waved, she mumbled, "because we can't go anywhere" as Byakuya walked out the door.

Yoruichi had been on bed rest for the past month. Yoruichi was sick and tired of the same routine everyday. She loved the mansion Byakuya built for her, but she was not happy about being stuck at home. Yoruichi felt trapped within her estate.

Yoruichi was glad Kukaku visited to play shogai with her. Ichigo and the other nakema visited every once and awhile. Rukia came to visit every other day with a different member of the Shinigami Women's Association. Yesterday she brought Yarchiru with her. Much to Yoruichi's dismay Yarchiru decided to change her nickname for Yoruichi from "Boobies" to "The Belly". Yoruichi cut her eyes at the thought of the nickname. Yoruichi did have on bright spot because of the bed rest, Adaeze moved in to help take care of her.

"Morning, baby."

"Morning, Nin Nin."

"Brought you some fresh cut roses from my garden." Adaeze took out old flowers and put in a fresh bouquet of pink roses. "Yoruichi have you had your breakfast?"

"Yes ma'am"

"Good then that means I won't feel bad about fixing you a snack."

"A snack." Yoruichi's eyes lit up.

"Yes, Pa Pa, made some fresh golden peach ice cream last night. I'll run and get you a big bowl." Adaeze winked at Yoruichi. "The babies need their calcium."

Yoruichi was eating her second bowl of ice cream when Kukaku arrived. "Yoruichi, it's a little early for ice cream don't you think."

"I am not eating it for me. Kukaku the babies need their calcium."

"Yeah, whatever just hurry up and finish so I can beat you already."

"Beat me, humph, we'll see about that. Last time I checked it was 15 games to 14 games in my favor. "

"After today it'll be 15 to 15, Yoruichi."

"I am ready. Are you ready to lose, Kukaku?"

"Lose, me, not a chance Yoruichi. I am not going to take easy on you because of your "condition"".

Kukaku and Yoruichi were in an intense game of shogai when the cuckoo cuckooed. Yoruichi rolled her eyes and sighed as the cuckoo cuckooed the ninth time. Neji appeared in the door before the final cuckoo. Her watcher made it right on time. Yoruichi sighed.

"Yoruichi, it's your move".

"Sorry, Kukaku, I am just a little distracted today." Yoruichi moved her knight. She focused completely on the game and after a few moves she was winning.

"Speaking of distractions", Kukaku glanced over at Neji who was kneeing by the doorway, "how's papa doing?"

Yoruichi had so many people helping she didn't have to lift a finger, but it was to the point where Yoruichi is starting to get irritated with all the attention. And Yoruichi hated to say it but Byakuya was the worse of all. He was playing the attentive husband to the extreme. "He's, urgh I don't know, he's being Byakuya. I don't know what to say about him".

"So he's still the over protective papa."

Yoruichi thought back to a month ago when Byakuya drew her a bath; she thought how sweet of her caring husband. He helped her get undressed. Then he placed her in the tub. Then much to her surprise he left the bathroom. It was the start of things to come. "He's been carrying me almost everywhere for the last few weeks. The only reason he stopped carrying me to the bathroom was because I had Unohana to speak to him".

Kukaku tossed back her head and laughed. "I knew it was bad but not that bad. You told me that Byakuya only goes to the office for a half day". She looked over at Neji who was in the same position. "I knew about Byakuya sending one of his division members to check on you every hour while he was at the office". Kukaku laughed some more. "Oh man why didn't you tell me about him carrying you to the bathroom".

"Because I knew how you'd react."

"Oh c'mon Yoruichi cheer up, you only have a few more weeks before the twins come".

"Kukaku with the way things are going the babies will take their sweet time coming, and Byakuya will only get worse". Yoruichi turned to Neji. "Neji, it's been 15 minutes you may leave."

"Yoruichi-sama, Captain Kuchiki asked me to stay 30 minutes today" Neji's eyes shifted downward and then back up to Yoruichi's gaze, "he heard that you walked out the garden to speak to Ginrei-sama and Emeka-sama yesterday." He bowed, "I am sorry Yoruichi-sama that one of us was not here to bring Ginrei-sama and Emeka-sama in to see you, and you had to walk all the way to the garden."

Kukaku laughed, "All the way to the garden, it's 10 yards at most. But it is further than the bathroom, it could've been dangerous." Kukaku's smile met Yoruchi's frown. Kukaku moved her knight pining Yoruichi's piece back.

Yoruichi sighed and retreated her knight.

"Yoruichi-dano, you look radiant." Tessai voice filled the room.

Yoruichi smiled at her childhood friend.

"Whoa, Yoruichi-san, you're as big as whale." Urahara hid his smile behind his fan. "Are you sure you're only carrying two and not a full litter'. Urahara laughed.

Yoruichi frowned.

Kukaku karate chopped Urahara on his head. "What's wrong with you? You shouldn't pick at Yoruichi. She's delicate at the moment."

"Yoruichi-san delicate that's not possible, she-", Urahara's statement was stopped by another karate chop from Kukaku.

Yoruichi laughed. "Thank you, Kukaku." Yoruichi cut her eyes at Urahara.

"C'mon Yoruichi-san, I am just kidding you're not really as big as a whale. You're just as big as a woman should be carrying twins". Urahara smiled.

Yoruichi glared.

Tessai and Kukaku shook their heads in disbelief.

"Yoruichi-dano, we brought you this." Tessai handed Yoruichi a plain white box.

Yoruichi's smile returned. Yoruichi thought it was a cake because of the box size and shape. Yoruichi quickly opened the box. The box did not contain a cake, but it did have pastries. Yoruichi wasn't sure what type of pastry. They looked like large kuri manju but with frosting, and they smelt fruity. "They smell great. What are they?"

"It's a baby bun, " said Tessai and Urahara in unison as the smiled.

Yoruichi and Kukaku looked confused so Tessai went into more detail. "It's a cookie like dough with frosting made from fresh goji berries and strawberries and filled with a special bean paste".

Urahara continued, "That includes all the nutrition you need and a little extra kick. Think of them as a delicious vitamin filled snack."

"Oh ok." Yoruichi tried one of the buns. "Hmm, this is good." Yoruichi eat the bun in few large bits. Yoruichi smiled and Tessai and Urahara smiled back. Yoruichi's smile quickly turned into a grimace. She grabbed her stomach and hunched over a little.

Kukaku questioned, "Urahara, what kinda kick did you put in those buns?"

"What? I only-"

Everyone turned their heads when Yoruichi made a sound they could not describe but never wanted to hear again.

"Are you ok?" Her three friends asked in unison.

"Either the babies are coming or the baby bun is fighting its way out."

"The babies, Yoruichi-dano, what should we do?"

"Tessai, I know", Urahara raised his closed fan, "we'll boil some water."

Kukaku dryly asked, "Why?"

"Because that's the first they do in movies before delivering the baby."

"Urahara unless you're planning to deliver the baby, I think you should get Unohana instead."

Yoruichi yelled, "Get UNO-HANA!"

Urahara and Tessai both ran to the door. They entered the doorway at the same time and almost got stuck, but Kukaku gave them a big push sending both men flying forward. "Hurry back you two." Kukaku turned to Yoruichi, "They'll be back in no time."

"Kukaku, I need Nin Nin." Kukaku dashed out of the room to find Adaeze. Yoruichi called out, "Neji"

The young recruit hastened to Yoruichi's side and bowed. "Yes, Yoruichi-sama."

"Byakuya", Yoruichi said between breaths. The young recruit just stared back her with a blank look on his face. Yoruichi reached up and grabbed a fist full of cloth and pulled him down to until his face was inches from her face. She glared at him and said, "Get Bya-ku-ya now." She released her vice like grip.

"Yes, Yoruichi-sama"

The poor young man turned so fast he tripped over his feet. He got up and stumbled forward out of the door. Yoruichi looked around and realized she was alone and for the first time in her life being alone made her feel anxious. She searched for Byakuya's spiritual pressure. He was in the Soul Society but he felt far away and that made her more anxious. She started doing the breathing techniques Unohana showed her. "It's going to be ok" she whispered between breaths.

"Yoruichi"

"Nin Nin,"

"It's going to be ok, baby." Adaeze sat on the edge of the bed and held Yoruichi's hand until Unohana came.

Unohana made it to Yoruichi's side in minutes. "Yoruichi, so the twins wanted to come three weeks early".

"Yeah, feels like they're racing to get out".

Unohana turned to Tessai and Urahara. "It's time for you to live." She smiled and the two men rushed out the room and closed the door.

Meanwhile, Neji was rushing like a mad man trying to find Byakuya. No one at the Sixth Division knew where Byakuya went. They just knew a messenger came and Byakuya left. The recruit frantically asked everyone he met if they knew where Byakuya was. Neji knocked on doors, went in to shops, and restaurants searching for Byakuya. After searching for over an hour Neji made it to the First Division. As soon as he arrived the gate opened and Hitsugaya stepped out. Neji ran towards Hitsugaya yelling, "Captain Hitsugaya," he paused his statement, but not his legs, as he tried to fill his lungs with air, "have you seen Captain Kuchiki?"

Hitsugaya looked back over his shoulder and responded, "Kuchiki, is in there".

"Thank you, thank you," Neji continued running past Hitsugaya towards the division headquarters.

Byakuya and the committee members were on break when Neji arrived. Byakuya's eye grew wide when he say the young recruit sprinting towards the building. The voices of the other captains faded into nothingness. Byakuya leaped over the railing and flashed stepped across the courtyard. He grabbed Neji stopping him in his tracks. "What is? What's wrong?"

Neji hunched over and took in as much air as possible. "Yoruichi-sama, she"

"She what?"

"She needs you, she-"

The words hit Byakuya so hard his eyes lost focus for moment. "She needs me."

Byakuya didn't wait to hear the rest of Neji's answer he flashed stepped away. Byakuya was not sure what was going on but Yoruichi needed him and that's all that mattered. He left all his conservativeness behind. He had to get Yoruichi no matter what it took. There were too many people in the walkways for Byakuya. He decided to travel by rooftop something he only did when he chased a certain demon cat. This time he wasn't running after that demon cat he was running to her. Byakuya flashed stepped faster than he'd ever flash stepped in his entire life. He arrived at his family estate in a matter of minutes but it seemed like hours as his worry and fear that something was wrong made it feel as he had been running through inches of mud.

"I knew I should no have left this morning."

When he arrived he saw Tessai, Emeka, and Urahara in the garden. Byakuya was still moving at a great speed, but he see they were not happy. They were silent and their shoulders were slumped over. Urahara was fanning what appeared to be passed out Soi Fon. The sight of Soi Fon on the ground made Byakuya worry more and move faster. He didn't stop moving until he reached their bedroom door. He felt Unohana's presence as well as others. There were no sounds coming from the bedroom. His heart skipped a beat as worry settled in. His mind flash backed to earlier that morning when the babies didn't move or kick like they normally did. He took a deep breath and opened the door.

Unohana turned, "Captain Kuchiki, please come in."

Byakuya stood in the doorway; he could not move or speak.

"Well, look who decided to finally show up. Byakuya you're really getting slow in your old age, " said Yoruichi in a weakened voice, "Before you know it the twins are going to beat you".

Yoruichi's comment loosened Byakuya's tongue some. Byakuya stammered, "I, I, well," Uno and Kukaku moved over and Byakuya saw his twins for the first time. An intense wave of emotion washed over him.

Kukaku slapped Byakuya on the back. "Congratulations, papa." She smiled and Byakuya's feet finally moved.

He moved to the side of the bed. He stared down his wife. Her hair was messy and she looked a little pale, but to him she was more beautiful than she was on their wedding day. In her arms she held the most beautiful babies he'd ever seen, a boy and a girl who were absolutely perfect in his eyes. The babies had a head full of raven locks and toffee colored skin. His eyes met with Yoruichi's. Byakuya's eyes held warmth he'd never shown. "Yoruichi, they're perfect."

"I know". Yoruichi and Byakuya smiled.

Their daughter, Udo, interrupted the moment as she started to cry and scream. Adaeze took little girl from Yoruichi. She turned to give the crying baby to Byakuya. Byakuya hesitated; she looked so small and fragile in his eyes.

Yoruichi encouraged Byakuya in her way by saying, "It's ok Byakuya, she won't bite...yet."

He took Udo in his arms and she immediately stopped crying. Byakuya smiled at his daughter.

Yoruichi jokingly added, "Well we already know who's going to be a "daddy's girl". Yoruichi smiled as she watched Byakuya holding their daughter. Everyone else harmonized, "oh". Yoruichi kissed the sleeping, Ayo, on his forehead and thought about how wonderful her family was and wonderful their life will be."

The End/ A New Beginning

* * *

Peace in Chaos, Miko, & Velveteen: Since today is Mother's Day… Happy Mother's Day, Yoruichi

Velveteen: Oh, twins, I bet Byakuya going have the spoiled

Miko: I say Yoruichi will be the one spoiling them

Peace in Chaos: My vote is for the grandparents

Velveteen: I love happy endings

Miko: It's about time you finished the story, next time don't over two years

Peace in Chaos: Hey, this was supposed to be a two-shot at most, but I do apologize to everyone for taking so long to finish it.

Thanks again for reading this story, and thank you so much all those of you who have been reading from the beginning. Another very big thanks to all of you that left reviews, comments, and added this story to your favorites; you all motivated me to finish this story. Until next time peace


End file.
